The Stranger
by dusule
Summary: A young woman is taken against her will to Middle Earth where powers that she has long hidden grow. Who arranged for her kidnapping and why?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Long ago, when the Dark Lord was newly defeated and the fate of the Ring of Power rested in the hands of Isildur…

"Cast it into the fire!" commanded Elrond Half-elven.

Holding the Ring up for inspection, Isildur considered for a moment before closing his fist around it.

"No." he replied, just loud enough to be heard, a strange glint in his eye as he walked away.

"Isildur!" Elrond beseeched but to no avail. The newest king of men would not be swayed from his decision.

The half elf was left standing over the fiery chasm of Mount Doom.

…unease welled up in the Vala queen Vairë's heart. Weaving ahead in the Tapestry of Time, her nimble fingers making quick work of what could be history, she looked into the events of the future. Greatly alarmed by what she saw, she sought out the help of the other Valar, only receiving help from her spouse Mandos and his brother Lorien. Together they began their preparations.


	2. Enter the Stranger

-1Chapter 1

"Hey Tas," Nigel called, his arms full of a squirming little boy. "A little help would be nice!"

Dr. Natasha MacGowan walked into the room, shaking her head and calmly took the boy in her arms and distracted him with nonsensical chatter. He giggled and chattered back, too distracted to notice Nigel successfully vaccinating him.

"Done." Nigel sighed in relief. "I don't know how you do it, Natasha. I tired that and he kicked me."

Natasha laughed, patting him on the shoulder and dug into a jar to retrieve a small piece of chocolate and handed it to the boy. His eyes lit up as he snatched the sweet and crammed it into his mouth and left the room. Nigel crossed his arms and leaned back against the examination table in a huff. But his smile soon returned as another child ran in for his vaccination, eager for a sweet.

By the time all the children and sisters had been seen to, the sun was all ready starting to set. Back at the Med Station, however, there was no rest for the two doctors.

"I don't believe this! You'd think by now we'd have gotten through most of this!" Natasha fumed, slamming another report into her outbox. "Why do they need this stuff anyway? They send someone out to check on us every week."

"We should consider ourselves lucky." Nigel sighed.

Natasha's head jerked up. Her twin looked as innocent as he could and continued,

"We could have reports _and_ raids to worry about."

Natasha snorted and flung herself backwards in her chair. Now was not the time to turn comedian. With all the stress of the past week: the raid and losing half their supplies; it wasn't helping.

Hours later, Nigel dragged Natasha out of the office and shoved her in the direction of her room. Enough was enough. They were both exhausted and the paperwork could wait until tomorrow when the newbies arrived. They were almost upstairs, when there was an insistent pounding on the door. Through the window they could see a young boy panting and shouting at the top of his lungs. Natasha recognized him and moved to open the door, Nigel catching hold of her wrist.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. "The rebels tried that last time…what if it's a trap? You could be killed!"

"His mother's probably in labor. I told them to send for me when it was time." she hissed back, twisting free.

Nigel wasn't convinced but didn't argue. Natasha let the boy in, who stood panting, hands on his knees, for a moment, then she disappeared into the office, returning with her bag.

"What's wrong?" Nigel asked in the boy's native tongue.

"Mother…baby come fast…must come now." the boy managed between gasps.

Natasha tossed him an 'I-told-you-so grin and, grabbing her bag, jumped into the jeep.

"Be careful." Nigel said, for some reason uneasy.

"I will. See you when I'm done. Don't wait up. Get some sleep. Lots of rounds to do tomorrow." she threw the vehicle into drive and was off in a cloud of dust.

The boy's home wasn't far, maybe two or three miles at most. Pulling up beside it and switching off the engine, Natasha could hear the laboring mother's screams and flinched visibly.

"Is she going to be all right?" the boy asked.

"Your mother's going to be fine. You'll see." Natasha assured him with a smile, heading into the house, bag in hand.

Five hours later, a howling baby boy lay in his mother's arms as the rest of the family crowded around to get a glimpse of the new arrival. For several minutes Natasha just sat in the jeep, head lolled back against the headrest, letting the day play over in her mind. Another child! Another to try to keep healthy! And only enough supplies to deal with half as many people!

"Damn." she sighed explosively, throwing the jeep into drive, heading home.

An ominous black mass of forest loomed to her right for most of the way home. The locals believed it to be haunted and after almost three months of living in its shadow, Natasha was inclined to agree. No one who went in amongst those trees never returned alive.

Suddenly, something darted onto the road. Natasha swerved and finally came to a stop, the car's front end wrapped around a tree. Moaning, she stumbled out and swayed next to the jeep as she surveyed the damage..

"Oh gods." she groaned and reached back for her backpack. "Headquarters isn't going to like this."

Just then, she was grabbed roughly by the hair and flung several feet in the direction of the forest. A kick to her midsection drove her even further.

"What the hell kind of heartless bastard are you?" she snapped turning to face her attacker.

Towering over her, was the ugliest creature she had ever seen in her life. And he had friends with him.

"Move human!" the creature growled, bringing its fist into her face.

"Not on your life." she groaned and spat the blood from her mouth.

One caught her around the waist, tossed her over its shoulder like a bag of potatoes and started running. None of her attackers took any notice of her protests, screaming or flailing. They were silent aside from grunts and the destruction they were wrecking on the forest as they passed. Suddenly, a crack loud as thunder split through the air and she was dumped on the ground.

"I ain't goin' no farther, less it be to the Master's keep." spat the one that had carried her.

"Yeah. There be spiders 'round 'ere. I doesn't wants to be near 'ere when theys gets hungry." another agreed, pushing his way forward to speak to the leader.

"'Kill the girl, get back to Saruman.' That's orders." the leader said, raising his weapon to kill Natasha.

"Why can'ts we 'ave some fun first?" he slathered.

"No, Master wants us back before dawn. That will take too long." the leader raised his weapon again but was again stopped by another of his lackeys.

"I wants to hear her scream." whined another.

'Someone just shoot me now.' her mind groaned, though her body was frozen in fear.

"No!" the leader roared ending the argument and swinging his weapon at her but Natasha remained unharmed.

Instead the weapon hit an invisible field just inches from her skin and splintered into a thousand pieces. The fog and panic growing in Natasha's head drowned out the shrieks and growls of the creatures around her. Something inside her built to impossible levels, pushing its way out of her body... hot and massive…strong…so strong… she couldn't….

"No!" she screamed then everything went black.


	3. Eight legged freaks

Chapter 2

Slowly, the world swam back into focus and, with a groan, Natasha lifted her tingling body up off the ground. All around her lay the charred remains of her would-be killer, some still smoking from whatever had burned them. Amazingly, however, the rest of the area was unharmed, green and full of life, as though nothing had ever occurred within their sheltering boughs. Natasha staggered away from the gruesome scene as a wave of nausea hit.

"This can't be happening." she whimpered, slumping against a tree once she far enough away to not smell the awesome stench. "Not again."

Shaking her head to clear it, she took in her surroundings. Miraculously, she'd managed to find a well worn path, one that had been used within the last couple of hours too, if the tracks were anything to go by. Perhaps, if she waited long enough, someone would find her and help her get back to the Station. Though something told her it was highly unlikely. Not knowing what else to do, she scaled the tallest tree, several minutes of exertion brought her to the top.

The light of the full moon glinted off the glossy leaves, giving the impression of crests on waves as the leaves moved in the gentle breeze. The night was rather warm, considering it was still early March. Not a cloud blocked the stars above. There were trees as far as the eye could see, in every direction. Just an endless expanse of leaves and branches.

A couple of mountain peaks were just barely visible over the edge of the foliage along the horizon to the North. Natasha highly doubted she wanted to go there. Even from this distance she could see the snowcaps disappearing below the treeline.

To the South, a menacing shadow hovered over the trees, bathing them in a darkness no light could penetrate.

"Nope. Definitely don't want to go there. Nope, nope, nope."

Both East and West seemed good options, at least the trees seemed just before the horizon. And off to the Northeast, a thin column of gray smoke curled into the night sky, increasing the likelihood of meeting someone along the path.

"Where there's smoke, there's fire. Fire means people. Just please don't let it be anymore of those things." she prayed to whomever was in control of the universe.

Sighing, she slid more than climbed down the tree and headed for the smoke. With every step , her legs seemed to get heavier and heavier as she trudged through the darkness and the reality of her situation set in. For the longest time, it appeared as though she hadn't made any progress at all. All the trees looked the same and the path was still straight in front of her.

"This is taking forever." she groaned and stretched her back. "The least those creatures could have done is kidnap me in broad daylight, then maybe I'd be able to see more than just shadows."

As it was, the batteries in her flashlight were quickly running low, she had only enough light to see the path just in front of her feet. Even though her eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, there wasn't much to see beyond the first few trees on either side of the path.

An odd noise made her stop. It sounded like someone was following her. That is, if that someone had more than two legs and was on stilts! As she turned towards the sound, she couldn't help the scream that was ripped from her throat.

For there stood the largest spider she had ever seen. Towering over her, its dripping fangs twitching in anticipation of a good meal; it was so large, an arachnophobe would have died straightaway from fear alone.

It launched itself at her and with barely a moment to spare, Natasha dove to the side and sprinted away….Only to come to a dead end.

"Bad choice of words, Natasha." she groaned and frantically searched for another escape route.

The spider was almost on top of her and her arms came up in poor defense and, just as it made to deliver the killing blow, brilliant white light burst from her palms. Blinded, the spider shrieked in pain and scrambled backwards. Natasha had just enough time to dive for a hiding place before it regained its sight.

"What the hell are you doing!" she asked the universe incredulously. "Trying to make up for the last time!"

Any answer that might have been forthcoming was interrupted as the spider began clawing at the entrance of her hiding place: a long narrow tunnel, just big enough for her to fit through.

"Com 'ere, dearie. Come 'ave dinner with us." it entreated.

Not daring to think of what it meant by 'us,' Natasha flattened herself against the branches that blocked the back of the tunnel, trying to get as far away from the ravenous creature as she could. A branch broke and she toppled backwards, landing outside. Picking herself up, she ran with everything she had. Her absence, however, didn't remain unnoticed long. There was a frustrated shriek behind her and the race was on. And the competition had multiplied.

"That's not good." she groaned.

Ahead, a gap in the trees sang its blissful song of reprieve. Putting on an extra burst of speed born of reborn hope, Natasha burst through the trees, sliding to a halt at the edge of a cliff. A hundred foot drop, an opposite side thick with trees and just a tad to far to jump greeted her eyes. Despair washed over her and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks when a shriek made her spin around. A spider had gotten trapped between two trees and was trying to free itself while the others trying in vain to get over it.

Something whizzed by her ear and embedded itself in one of the spider's many eyes, it shrieking in agony.

"Holy shit!" she cursed, reeling to the side.

The ground crumbled beneath her foot and she was falling. An exposed root broke her fall and she automatically curled around it, clinging for dear life. The shrieking increased and on the opposing cliff, Natasha could see two men rapidly firing arrows at the spiders. As she watched, in awe of the precision with which the weapons were handled, all she could think was: "who uses bows and arrows nowadays?"

Suddenly, everything went quiet. The two men were at the edge of the opposing cliff; the dark haired one digging in his pack for something while his golden haired companion called out in a musical language Natasha had never heard before, reminiscent of bells and nightingale song.

"Help!" she shouted.

"Are you hurt, my lady?" he called out again, his golden hair glinting in the moonlight.

'No, I hang helplessly over cliffs like this for fun.' she thought sarcastically before replying: "No, but my arms are getting really tired."

"We're throwing a rope over to you! Grab hold and we'll bring you across." the other called, not waiting for an answer.

"Got it!" she shouted in triumph, wrapping the rope around her wrists and hands.

"Swing across, we've got you." called Blondie.

Natasha swung across, hitting the opposing wall with a dull thud. The two men pulled on the rope and slowly, ever so slowly, she was inched to the top. About half way up, a rock bit into her shoulder, tearing the flesh as she was pulled over it. Gasping in pain, she hid her grimace as best she could while blood trickled down her back. Hauling her over the edge, they allowed Natasha a moment to catch her breath.

"My lady, we must leave. It is too dangerous to stay here." Blondie's companion stated, taking off without another word.

Blondie followed just as quickly, easily navigating the trails his friend found. Natasha tried her best to keep up. But fatigue and blood loss soon took its toll and she fell behind. Blondie stopped to allow her to catch up, taking hold of her upper arm to keeping her with him as they moved through the trees. His companion was nowhere in sight.

"Strider has gone ahead to ready the camp." he said by way of explanation.

Natasha merely nodded, more concerned with running in a straight line than anything else. As stated, though, Strider was waiting for them beside a tall and ancient oak tree, a gaping hole at its foot. Inside, a couple of packs and blankets were neatly folded to one side and a small fire burned in the center of the floor.

"We'll camp here tonight." said Strider before bowing slightly as he introduced himself. "I am Strider. My friend here is Legolas Greenleaf. Mirkwood is his home."

Blondie bowed slightly, right hand over his heart.

'Mirkwood?' Natasha thought in confusion. 'Just where the hell am I anyway?'


	4. Questions

-1Chapter 3

"I'm Doc-doctor MacGowan." confusion caused her to stutter.

Both men frowned but neither said a word, merely shrugging and settling to one side of the crackling fire at the center of the hideaway. Exhausted, Natasha sank to the ground, scooting as close to the exit as possible, not wanting to be caught without an escape route if she should suddenly need space. Her position also made it easier to conceal her wound until she was certain there would be no reaction from the force within if one of them should touch her. Legolas materialized at her side, startling her out of her thoughts, holding a golden wafer out to her.

"Here my lady," he said with a gentle smile full of amusement. "It's Elvish waybread. 'T'isn't much but 'tis all we can offer you at the moment. That and a drink of water to wash it down." he winked and returned to his place beside Strider.

"Elvish? Will things never get back to normal?' Natasha sighed and nibbled gingerly at the wafer, surprised when her mouth was filled with honey sweetness instead of the stale bread taste she had expected. As delicious as it was however, she could only manage a bite or two more before her stomach protested its fullness. Legolas wrapped the remainder in a large leaf of some sort and handed it back to her with another smile before going outside.

"Why were you wandering alone in Mirkwood, my lady?"

"Trying to find my way home before Nigel sends the army out to find me." she smiled affectionately at the thought of her brother. "He must be so worried by now. I've been gone for hours."

"You are lost then?" Strider asked sympathetically.

"Kidnapped."

"Did they hurt you?" his eyes were wide with concern, taking in the small bleeding cut at her temple and the large patch of drying blood on her shirt.

"They were planning on killing me, on someone's orders…I don't really remember whose right now. I was more focused on their weapons that they kept bringing too close to my throat to really care what they said." She shrugged apologetically, hissing in pain as the movement pulled at her shoulder. "But no they didn't hurt me. No, a rock bit me when you were pulling me up that cliff face."

Strider smile gently at her feeble attempt at humor, for the first time noticing how pale her face was. Patting the place beside him, he reached around for a water skin and a bowl in one of the cubbyholes. Natasha moved to the place indicated and presented her shoulder to him. Strider carefully cut away her shirt, baring the wound, carefully peeling it from the skin where blood had dried, fusing the two together. A soft intake of breath was the only indication he gave as to the wound's severity. Natasha reached back and gently probed with her fingertips, hissing slightly at the sting.

She retrieved a bottle of disinfectant and a cotton swab from her bag and handed it to him without a word. He in turn stared at the bottle as though he'd never seen such a thing in his life. He cautiously opened the bottle, wetting the swab.

"Such a small bottle for carrying water. You should have a larger one, my lady. Especially for traveling."

"It's not water. It's hydrogen peroxide. Take a whiff and you'll see the difference." she replied tersely, preparing herself for the sting to come.

Strider raised the swab to his nose, jerking back when the pungent odor met his nostrils.

"This is supposed to clean the wound?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, and a lot more effectively than water. How were you planning on preventing an infection?" she turned amazed eyes on him. 'How could he not know what hydrogen peroxide was?' she asked herself. He seemed intelligent enough and he spoke with a flawless English accent, certainly not a local. So how come he hadn't heard of…She was brought out of her thoughts as Strider answered her.

"I was going to wash the wound then put a poultice on it." he stated simply, as though it were common sense.

"Oh, well…this stuff cuts the process in half for you. It cleans and prevents infection at the same time. It'll fizz…ummm…bubble when it gets into the wound and that tells you its working on killing the infection. Of course, that makes it _STING!_" this last bit was said explosively as Strider applied the doused swab onto her shoulder. He jerked his hand back.

"It's supposed to do that. But damn it hurts like hell." she squeezed her eyes shut.

Strider nodded in understanding and continued to carefully cleanse the wound, offering up conversation as a distraction.

"So how did you come to be kidnapped? Wander away from your party?"

"No, returning back to the Med Station after delivering a baby."

"So you're a midwife then?"

"No, a general doctor, though the agency I work for _Doctors in the Field _made sure I'd be prepared for any situation that came my way."

"So _doc-tore _is your title then?" Legolas asked from the entrance.

"Yes." 'Ok, just where the hell am I? It's like I've fallen into another…no! Don't even go there.' she thought to herself sternly.

"And what else is it that a doctor does, that does not make you a midwife?" Strider continued, frowning as he noticed the little pieces of rock that were still embedded in her shoulder. He pulled out his boot knife and had the blade an inch from her shoulder before she flinched away from him.

"Don't even think about going anywhere near my hide with that knife if it's not sterile." she warned. "I don't feel like losing a limb. Hold it over a flame for a few minutes. That'll sterilize it and make sure you're not putting any more infection into the wound." she added calmly.

Strider nodded at the wisdom of this and held his blade over a burning stick until he saw her nod with satisfaction. He poised the knife over her shoulder and squeezed it gently in sympathy.

"This may hurt a little." he warned, prying one piece out.

Natasha hissed through clenched teeth and scowled at him.

"Ya think?"

Legolas hid a smile behind his hand, earning himself a glare from his companion.

"So you were saying, my lady?" Legolas prompted.

"A doctor takes care of the sick and injured, helping them to get well again." she replied through clenched teeth.

"A healer then?" Strider asked, working another piece out.

"Yes."

"And 'Doc-tores-in-the-Field' is a…land formation?" Legolas continued.

"No, it is an organization of doctors who work together to bring doc…erm…healers to areas that have too few or not any, along with medicines and food."

"A noble mission." Strider commented while working still another piece out.

"I heard you mention a 'med-station'?" Legolas pronounced the words carefully.

"That is the place where the sick and injured come to in the area where I am stationed."

"Ah, a House of Healing."

"Hopefully." she intoned regretfully, thinking of the number of patients she'd lost in the past six months due to the rebel raids.

They all remained silent for several minutes, lost in their own thoughts. But Natasha soon found she didn't like the silence, it didn't give her something to concentrate on as Strider was now stitching up the gash on her shoulder, having sterilized the needle as well, of course. She tried the usual things that everyone tries when they are seeking to forget pain, but when those failed, she settled on watching Legolas as he deftly repaired one of the arrows he'd taken outside with him. His hands spoke of years of practice, so swift and sure, with little or no needlessly spent energy. There were obvious differences between he and his companion. But there was something she couldn't quite place…there! His ears…were they _pointed_? Yes, his ears were pointed! But how could…He must have felt her gaze for he raised his from his work and smiled comfortingly.

"The pain will be gone shortly, my lady." He winked and gathered up the repaired arrows, returning them to his quiver.

Strider was finished stitching the wound and now looking for a bandage. She handed him a bandage roll and a pair of scissors wordlessly and returned to her study. Strider followed her gaze and chuckled to himself as he bound her shoulder.

"What do you find so amusing, melethron nin?" asked Legolas. "Is her wound not serious enough to hold your attention?"

"I believe, melethron, Dock-tore Mack-Gow-Anne, has never seen an elf before." Strider stumbled over her name as though he'd never heard the words before, though that didn't come as a surprise. Most of the locals…wait a minute!

"An elf? No way. They're only a myth." Natasha exclaimed, folding her arms as best she could frowning at Legolas.

The hideaway seemed to light up with the sound of his wholehearted laughter. Natasha couldn't help but feel a warmth in her soul, nor the little tap dance her heart did in her ribcage at the beautiful sound.

"You must be from Gondor, to believe such a thing." Strider commented dryly, tying off the bandage and returning the unused portion of the roll. "Is the bandage too tight?"

"No, it feels much better." she replied quietly, flushing under his concerned gaze. "Thank you." 'Stop it you little fool!' she screamed at herself. 'It's only natural for him to be concerned about the circulation. You're acting like a school girl, now stop it!'

"You're welcome." Strider replied with a gentle smile and returned to Legolas' side.

"There are far more of us than one might think." Legolas continued. "Strider himself is half-elven, though one would never guess with all the fur on his face."

Strider chuckled shaking his head, well used to his companion's teasing. Natasha looked between both men…elves…em…males, trying to decide whether they were pulling her leg or not. Deciding on a safer course, she asked the question that had been plaguing her since she'd heard the word.

"Umm, this is probably going to sound stupid but what's Gondor?"

Both elves stared at her in disbelief, and it was Legolas who regained his composure first.

"Is that not where you come from?"

"Nope." Natasha shook her head. "Never heard of it. Never heard of Mirkwood, either, for that matter."

"What about Lonely Mountain or Long Lake?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope." she shook her head.

"Dale?"

"Uh-unh."

"Rohan? Bree?"

"Nada."

They continued like this for several minutes, going through all the places he could think of where humans resided. Strider watched on in silence, his concern growing.

"The Shire? Isengard?" Legolas was getting desperate.

"No and no."

"May I ask where it is you live then, my lady?" Strider asked, finally joining the conversation. "Your name and accent are unfamiliar to us, Dock-tore Mack-Gow-Anne."

Natasha laughed as he stumbled over her name once again. She shook her head slightly, pushing back an errant strand of hair that fell into her eyes.

"You can call me Natasha if it's easier for you. And to answer your question, at present, I live in the Balkans." she smiled.

"Ball-cans?" Legolas said slowly as though trying the name out. Natasha nodded, frowning slightly.

'Just how out of the loop are these guys? Surely to goodness they've heard about the Balkans? And why on earth are they still using bow and arrows and…oh gods…is that a sword! I'm lost. Nigel's going to have a fit when he finds I'm missing.' she sighed.

"I have not heard of such a place. Nowhere near here, at least."

Focusing on the ground before her, she went through all the events that had led her here, trying to find some missed passage of time she may have missed, not realizing that she spoke aloud. When she looked up, she found them deep in conversation, in that odd language they had used before. There was a nod of agreement and then they turned back to her.

"We've heard stories of other worlds before, but always believed they were fairy tales." Strider said quietly. "Seems we were wrong. Wouldn't be the first time, nor the last, I suspect. Tomorrow, we'll take you to the Palace. Gandalf should still be there; maybe he'll be able to help you return to your world. For now, perhaps you should rest. It's a long trek back to the palace."

'Other worlds? Nice try, buddy. Even if it would explain a lot of things….no! Don't even go there! And who the hell is Gandalf?' Just then something hit her with the subtlety of a bullet through a plate glass window. 'Wait a minute, wouldn't this place be crawling with biologists if there were such large spiders? And wouldn't it have been mentioned in the dossier? The others mentioned that sort of thing! And things that size just don't go unnoticed unless it was at the bottom of the sea! This is just great! Another world and no way home! Just great!'

"Get some sleep, Lady Natasha." Strider squeezed her uninjured shoulder gently as he handed her a blanket. "We have a long journey tomorrow."

So many questions floated around in her head, too many to answer at one time. And so many more with answers she didn't have. Deciding to let these questions be for the time being, Natasha curled into as tight a ball as she could manage with her injured shoulder, closed her eyes and concentrated on following Strider's advice. Behind her the fire cracked and popped and outside the leaves rustled gently in some unfelt breeze. Lulled by the gentle rhythms of the forest, Natasha soon fell asleep.


	5. Ponderings

-1

_**Bold Italics Elvish**_

_Italics Flashback_

Chapter 4

Strider sat smoking his pipe, studying the sleeping form of the strange woman. It was needless to say he'd been greatly impressed by her composure. Instead of giving into hysterics as some women did in her situation, she had followed his orders without complaint. And keeping silent when her injury obviously pained her, well that just increased his opinion of her.

She was a rarity that much was all ready certain but she was so different from any other woman he'd ever met. She held her head high, not because of a noble birth but because she was confident in herself and her skills. She looked him in the eye when he spoke, as if daring him to challenge her equality, and with such an assurance that was absent in many men he'd met.

Yes, he was definitely impressed. Only adding to her peculiarity, was her clothing. She wore an odd sort of tunic and blue leggings, with small laced boots that reached only a little above her ankle. The materials with which all these were made was as strange as the wearer. The outer shirt was made of a fabric that surely could not have been made by humans. It was almost the softest thing he'd ever felt, so like the cloth woven by those in the Golden Wood but not light enough to be so. What she wore beneath was even more strange. The undershirt seemed to be held to her frame by only two small straps made of a highly stretchable material. The rest looked as though she had just wrapped a piece of fabric around her middle and sewn a seam up the side, making a tube. And, if the extra set of straps was any indication, she wore yet another garment beneath that one.

Her leggings were of a strange blue fabric fitted to her legs and almost touched the sole of her inflexible-looking boots. In fact it was a wonder she could walk in them, let alone run. They looked extremely uncomfortable to him.

All in all, it was a revealing outfit; not that he minded, of course, after all he'd been raised by the elves in Imladris, who were wont to strut around in the nude should the fancy take them. It hugged her curved figure and sleek, long legs wonderfully, teasing the eye while concealing everything from view. But there would be some people who would think it unseemly for a woman to show off such curves, some who held to archaic ideas and so called traditions. He'd have to find a way to cover her up. A shame really, she was very attractive.

Her curly auburn hair was swept back from her face into a crude loop from which tendrils fell out to frame her fair face. Her shoulders were slim and covered with freckles from many hours out in the sun. She was tall, maybe only an inch or so shorter than Legolas and himself.

'I wonder if all the women of her world are like her?'

Having sensed no danger in the immediate vicinity, Legolas' thoughts had also turned to their unusual companion. He too had been impressed by her composure and his heart went out to her in her plight. Of course, he'd met others in a similar predicament but these had all had something to return to, if not their families, then their home village or at the very least their own culture. Lady Natasha had none of these and should Gandalf be able to return her to her home world, no one there would believe there existed other worlds outside their own.

Labeled 'insane,' she'd still be alone as she was now, even more so than she was now. At least here, there were those who still remembered other times when this sort of thing had happened. Those who had been there and passed the stories onto the children so it could never be forgotten. But as Strider had said earlier, most nowadays thought these stories to be nothing more than fairy tales, something to amuse children while trying to convince them to go to sleep. Perhaps there was a reason for her presence here. She'd all ready proven she was made of stronger stuff tonight than many would have given her credits for.

He'd admired her control as Strider had started prying pieces of gravel from her shoulder. She hadn't cried out, though her eyes and firm set mouth betrayed how much pain she was in. She spoke with such an assurance he'd found lacking in all but the most nobly-bred of women, but even some of them had been more haughty than confident. If they were challenged they would draw up short of defending themselves. No, Lady Natasha was sure of herself and her abilities.

'I wonder if all the women of her world are like her.'

"_**What do you suppose kidnapped her**?" _he finally asked, leaning back and watching idly as Strider blew a smoke rings towards the entrance.

"**_Possibly orcs though men have been known to do something along the same lines. But I'd favor orcs if I had to hazard a guess_."**

**"_How did she escape then? It doesn't look like it would take too many men to overpower her_."**

"_**I don't know. As far as I could tell, she was unarmed and if she wasn't why not use it against the spider**?" _Strider shook his head and was silent for a moment and then chuckled.

"**_What is it_****melethron**."

"**_Just her reaction to your ears_****a'mael**."

"_**It was rather interesting, wasn't it**?" _ his smile lit up his face and stars twinkled merrily in his eyes. "_**What a boring world she must come from to not have elves**."_

Strider chuckled "**_A fortunate one._**"

Legolas' head jerked up in surprise and Strider continued. "_**No elves, no Elladan and Elrohir incarnations**."_

Legolas joined in the laughter this time, enjoying the trills his love's always sent though his being. Natasha stirred in her sleep and they both quieted quickly, chagrined they'd disturbed her rest.

"**_Do you think Mithrandir will be able to help her back to her world?_**" Strider asked suddenly.

"**_I hope so. For her sake. These are bad times for us all, she shouldn't have to get involved._**"

Strider nodded and snuffed his pipe, packing it away in his pack and shook out his blanket.

"**_Well I'm going to turn in." Strider said, snuffing his pipe. "Long journey tomorrow…Care to join me_****meldir**?"

Legolas grinned and banked the fire. Slipping beneath the blanket Strider held open for him and laid his head on the **_peredhel_**'s shoulder. Soon both were sound asleep.

Natasha awoke to silence, as was her habit since her first week in the Balkans. So much could be done in the early morning when no one else was awake but the dogs and the chickens.

'What a strange dream I had. But…why is it so dark? Surely the sun is out by now….' she thought, stretching.

Pain shot through her body and her hand flew to her shoulder. Her fingers found the bandage from her dream and fear began to set in. Her gaze swept over the camp, coming to rest on her sleep companions. She groaned softly, her vision swimming. Groping blindly for her pack, she pulled out the bottle of Tylenol and took two caplets.

'Thank the gods for extra strength.' she thought as her shoulder throbbed. 'At least I'm not bleeding freely anymore.'

Settling herself back beneath her blanket, she stared up at the ceiling of the tree hideaway, praying this was still a dream. Her prayers unanswered, she examined everything that had happened. Attacked, kidnapped, attacked again and then rescued by mythical creatures: that about summed it up. But why her? Surely there was some reason. For some inexplicable reason, her gaze, as it wandered around the hideaway, kept returning to her sleeping companions on the other side of what was left of the campfire.

They looked so peaceful and young; if she hadn't seen them kill the spider the night before, she would have presumed them innocent and beyond the reach of the world's troubles. They were a handsome couple, no mistake about that. Legolas' head lay on Strider's chest, the latter's arm wrapped possessively around the blonde's shoulders.

'Oh to be held like that again.' she thought wistfully. 'It's been so long since anyone held me like that.'

Shaking her head to clear it, she turned onto her good side, pillowing her cheek on her arm. She had no business thinking along those lines. It wouldn't have helped during her studies and it certainly wouldn't help now. Best to keep her mind focused on getting home.

'Nigel's probably worried out of his mind by now.' she mused, her eyes closing to go back to sleep.

They snapped open again as something came to her. Something was not right with her companions. Sitting up, she studied each of them carefully.

"OhmiGod." she gasped.


	6. Attack!

_**Bold Italics elvish**_

Chapter 5

"Oh my gods." she whispered.

The eyes of both elves were wide open but neither seemed to be awake or aware of anything moving around them, their eyes glazed over. Edging closer, she waved a hand in front of their faces. No response.

"What the hell…?" she wondered aloud.

Reaching to feel his pulse, her wrist was suddenly caught in a fierce grip. Screaming, she struggled to get free. Legolas was instantly awake and reaching for his weapons before he realized what had happened. A swift kick to Strider's rear brought the half-elf out of his sleep. He jolted awake, immediately releasing Natasha.

"Lady Natasha?" Strider asked groggily. "What…?"

She shrank against the back wall, clutching her injured shoulder, the struggle twisting it. 'At least the stitches didn't come undone.' she thought dryly.

"You weren't blinking." she gritted out, fighting back the pain.

"Ah." Legolas and Strider breathed a collective sigh of relief, Legolas moving to kneel beside Natasha, while Strider ran a tired hand down his face.

"Merely how elves sleep, my lady. Nothing to fear." Legolas soothed, patting her hand.

"Hmmm. Weird."

"Yes," Legolas chuckled. "So it may seem to humans. But think how strange it must be for us to watch you sleep with your eyes closed."

Strider grumbled incoherently and stalked out of the hideaway without a word. Natasha watched him leave, not understanding what had set him off. Legolas patted her hand again, smiling sympathetically.

"Don't worry, he's just a little grumpy in the morning." he chuckled and moved to the entrance, continuing before he exited. "I don't think he was ready to be awake just yet. Wouldn't you agree?"

Chuckling in spite of her pain, Natasha finger-combed her hair, trying to tame it into some semblance of order. Exasperated, she finally gathered it all up into a tail and wrapping her elastic around it, her shoulder allowing for that much movement but not much else. Looking down at herself, she grimaced at the dried blood staining both her shirt and jeans. Thank goodness she always brought an extra set of clothes, just in case she needed to spend the night with a laboring wife.

Strider came in with an armload of wood and deposited it in a corner of the shelter. He saw her face and took in her appearance, turning to Legolas.

"Do you have extra clothes that might…"

"Oh that's okay, Strider." she interrupted. "I've got extras in my backpack. But if you two could…uhm…?" she blushed here and gestured towards the entrance with her good arm.

Strider smiled his understanding and both elves left the waystation. Natasha pulled free her clothes and changed. Easier said than done. It was really difficult to pull an arm through a sleeve when it only moved so far. But change she did, and though there was still blood clinging to her skin, it felt good to change out of the stiff stuff from the night before. At least she'd look a little more presentable now, should they meet anyone on the trail. Even if it was only a tank top and jeans.

Following her companions out into the open air, she took a deep breath and looked around. Much to her dismay, things looked just like they had the night before. Dark. She looked up but the forest canopy was so thick here that it kept all light out.

"How can you know if it's morning down here?" she whispered to herself.

"Instinct." Strider said. "It gets brighter down the trail. Would you like something for the pain?"

"No thank you. I've all ready taken something." she shook her head and slung her pack onto her uninjured shoulder. Strider shrugged and set out with Legolas close behind him, although at a much less demanding pace than the previous night; one she could easily keep up with.

Much of the morning passed in silence, thought not awkward. Natasha would ask the odd question or two about the new world she found herself in (just out of curiousity, mind you) and the two elves would take turns answering them to the best of their ability. This went on into the afternoon until they stopped to refill their water skins and have a bite for lunch (_lembas_, Legolas called it, apparently relishing the taste of it, though in her opinion that taste could get very old. Strider agreed with her, grimacing as he ate his).

Natasha wondered if she would ever see her brother again. What if this Gandalf couldn't send her home? What would happen to her? To her brother? To the children and what was left of the families in the area? The night's rest hadn't cleared up the previous questions she'd had, only added new ones to her list, all of them floating around in her skull until she was about ready to scream.

Perhaps it was fortunate that Fate conspired against her this day, preventing this from happening. However the method of choice left much to be desired.

A storm rolled in, its appearance covered by the trees but foretold by the ever vigilant Legolas. The two elves searched desperately for shelter as the rain drenched them to the core in a matter of seconds. Lightning flashed above, briefly illuminating the path as they darted from tree to tree.

"Great this is all we need." Natasha muttered, wrapping the cloak Legolas had lent her closer to her shivering body.

"Do not worry my…Natasha." Strider caught himself quickly. "There's another Ranger station not far from here. We'll reach it soon."

"Define 'far' and 'soon.'" she quipped. "You said that ten trees ago."

'Oh gods, now I've been reduced to counting time by trees. Where will this stop?'

Strider smiled and shrugged, Legolas shook his head and squeezed water from his hair, before dashing out for the next tree. Natasha sighed, left without any option but to follow. Thunder deafened their ears every few minutes. So much so they remained unaware they were being followed until it was too late.

Suddenly, a new set of the ugly creatures from before barred the path ahead. The two elves slid to a halt twenty paces from them, sword ready and arrow notched to bowstring. Natasha let out a strangled noise as more creatures closed in behind them, effectively blocking all escape. The creatures leered and slathered in excitement, clanging weapons to shields and pounding their chests.

Strider and Legolas circled around Natasha, determined to protect her, faces set with determination and weapons ever steady. Their eyes met briefly, each silently begging the other to remain safe and whole. Then their attention turned to Natasha, who, from either the cold rain or fear was shaking violently.

"My lady, you are to run when we tell you. Find some place to hide and don't come out unless Legolas or I come for you. Understood?" Strider said in a low voice so only she would hear. Natasha nodded mutely, doubting very much she'd be able to escape these creatures a second time.

The leader grinned ferally, leaping forward with amazing speed, his followers close behind. Blades flashed in the lightning that lit up the sky and Natasha lost track of who was where. Without warning, she was sent hurling out of her companions' protective circle and into a tree. She picked herself up laboriously but was quickly grabbed from behind by a pair of slimy, bulky arms. She kicked and hit, trying to get free but to avail.

"Throw down your weapons or the female dies." growled her captor, pressing his dagger to her throat with just enough pressure to draw blood.

She watched in growing horror as Strider and Legolas looked at each other and threw their weapons to the ground. They were shoved brutally to their knees, their hands bound behind them. A fist suddenly connected with her cheek, sending her to the ground.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, human bitch." he growled, laughing at her terror.

'No!'

The creature no longer stood before her, but a memory from ten years ago, a tall man with dark hair and darker eyes, eyes glimmering with hatred. Screaming, she backed away as fast as she could but the creature grabbed her by the hair, pulling back its fist to strike again.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you. Sharku never said nothing about how we was to kill you. Slow is what your death will be." the memory sneered.

'No!' her fear rose, forming into a blinding, hot mass and she fought harder against the hands that held her.

"Let me go! You've got to let me go!" she pleaded desperately.

If the power was released, not only would it kill her enemy, it would kill her friends as well. She couldn't let that happen, not after all they'd done for her. The stitches in her shoulder tore but all she cared about was getting free.

"And why does we have to do that, Trouble?" sneered the leader, grabbing her around the waist and squeezing her middle free of air.

"Please just let me go!" she wheezed, screaming when she felt the power rise and encompass her body. "NO!"

She was dropped as she started glowing and she scrambled as far to the side as she could manage before curling into a tight ball. Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she tried to gain control of what was happening. Distantly she was aware of a crackling sound and pained screams from those around her.

'Strider, Legolas, I'm sorry.' she thought before she passed out.


	7. Nightmare

Chapter 6

Ignored by the orcs, Legolas and Strider had freed themselves and were merely waiting for the right moment to make their move but were stunned into immobility when Natasha started to glow. Her terrified screams brought them to life and they grabbed their weapons only to be encompassed by Natasha's power. Shocked, they watched as the orcs disintegrated and blew away on the wind. The power retreated back to its source with amazing speed and Natasha slumped to the ground, falling into unconsciousness. Instantly the two elves were at her side, desperately trying to wake her.

"Lady Natasha, wake up. You must wake. We need to be away from here." Legolas said firmly as he shook her shoulder. She roused only briefly.

"Stop…calling me 'lady.'" she opened her unfocused eyes. "'m not."

She fell limp, unconsciousness claiming her once more.

"You lead, Legolas. You know the way better." Strider hefted the woman into his arms and darted after his companion for safety.

Due to Natasha relatively light weight, they were able to travel quickly, leaping over fallen logs and outstretched roots, they sped over the trail. Wind whipped their soaked hair about their faces, making it difficult to see to find sure footing but they eventually found what they were looking for. A small cave hidden behind a small waterfall, the entrance of which was concealed by a rushing waterfall but the inner chamber was far enough inwards to keep the trappings inside from getting wet.

Inside, Strider carefully laid Natasha down on a bed of cushions, feeling her forehead for a fever but felt none. Her eyelids fluttered and for a moment, Strider thought she might wake but instead she began to moan and mutter incoherently, her head tossing from side to side as she lay trapped within her own mind.

_She was lost in a world of no escape. All around her, people were screaming in pain. She felt it, heard it from within herself and from the others. Whips cracked and acid burned. The others' voices raised along with her own in a never-ending scream of agony. Images of the past filled her mind, as well as those from The Others, their agony multiplying hers, flashing by her so fast, she could no longer tell where the dream stopped and her memories began. She struggled against her bonds, trying to escape, fire licking at her legs and belly, slowly consuming her. She choked on the smoke rising from her own flesh and struggled all the harder. _

_Suddenly another voice could be heard. This one wasn't in pain and anger rose within her. Why was this one not in pain, the rest of them were? It called to her, begging something of her. She felt drawn to its vague familiarity. The pain slowly ebbed away as she concentrated more and more on the voice, it becoming clearer and stronger with each passing moment._

_"Wake up! Lady Natasha! Wake up!"_

"Wake up! Lady Natasha! Wake up!"" Strider demanded, shaking her shoulder, hoping the title would get some response out of her.

She bolted upright, screaming in pain. Unfocused eyes searched around her and two sets of strong arms folded around her. The arms tightened as she thrashed about, calling weakly for help. Tears ran unchecked down her face and she buried her head in Strider's shoulder. Sobs wracked her slim frame as she clutched at his tunic, the images slowly fading.

Strider and Legolas held her tightly between them as she slowly calmed down and began to shiver violently. Drawing a blanket over all three of them, they slid closer to her, rubbing her back and soothing her in elvish. Her hold on Strider's shirt loosened, her body relaxing as she fell into an exhausted sleep. Strider and Legolas remained awake only a while longer to assure she slept in peace before their own exhaustion caught up with them and they joined her in the world of dreams.

Hours later…

Natasha awoke slowly, cuddling further in to the delicious warmth surrounding her, sighing in contentment and dreading when Nigel would come to boot her butt out of bed to face a new day. She didn't want to get up, it was way too cold, her pillow smelled sooo good and she was comfortable. Suddenly, her pillow rose considerably before settling back down into its normal rhythm once more. Her eyes shot open but that was a definite mistake. Ohhh! Did her head ache! Like a million little cobbler elves were hammering away in her brain.

She waited out the minutes-that-seemed-like-hours it took for the pain to slowly ebb away, leaving her with a strange numb feeling just behind her eyes. Cautiously, she reopened her eyes and stared at Strider's chest.

'How did this happen?' she wondered, absently fingering the soft fabric of his tunic, desperately hoping he was really asleep.

His heart beat steadily beneath her ear, strong and healthy, a lulling cadence enticing her back to sleep. His scent, however, was driving her nuts. IT sent sparks flying up and down her spine, tendrils of desire settling…Well needless to say, she liked it very much. And the other scent that the wind occasionally sent by her nose was also very appealing.

Strider shifted in his sleep, pulling her closer to him and resting his cheek on top of her head, sighed and slid into a deeper sleep.

'Wait a minute,' Natasha stiffened. 'something's not quite right here…one arm on shoulder, second arm under his head…What's pinning my waist?'

Looking down and behind, she found her answer. One of Legolas' arms was flung possessively around her middle, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when he shifted his leg and found it entwined with both of hers.

'Looks like you're trapped, McGowan. Oh well, there are worse places than stuck between to gorgeous men…elves, damn it!" she corrected herself brutally.

Legolas' hips suddenly rubbed up against her butt in his sleep.

'Was he wearing a belt buckle?' she asked herself, correcting herself she shifted to ease the pressure on her middle. 'Nope, not a belt buckle. Definitely not a belt buckle. Someone's having a good dream.'

She carefully edged away but only succeeded in pressing closer to Strider.

'Wonder what it's about…' she mused before quickly chastising herself. 'Like it would be you! Not when he has this other gorgeous elf in his bed. There's no way either of them would be remotely interested you. Besides you only met them the other day.'

She had no business entertaining romantic…or even just erotic thoughts, for that matter…about them. Sighing, she snuggled down between them dreading when Strider would make them get up and end this. As though under the cue of some spiteful higher being, Strider's arm disappeared and he stretched, yawning widely. His eyes opened and he smiled at her, sitting up.

"Good morning, my…sorry…Natasha. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked, genuine concern shining from the gray depths of his eyes.

"A little confused. How did we…um…get like this?" she blushed.

Strider chuckled at her sudden embarrassment and went to build up the fire. The storm had ended sometime during the night and it would soon be time to head out once more. Legolas joined him by the fire, laying a loving hand on his shoulder.

"You woke up screaming." he explained gently. "Legolas and I held you until you fell asleep. You were shivering so we just pulled the blanket over all of us and kept you warm."

"Oh." was all she said, looking away, a blush creeping onto her face.

"There's no shame in a nightmare, Natasha." Legolas soothed, folding the blanket.

Natasha didn't say anything, suddenly finding the forest floor fascinating beyond recall. She wasn't ashamed of the nightmare, more like the feeling of hope that welled up inside her. Though what she had hoped his answer to be, she couldn't tell, but it embarrassed her nonetheless.

They broke camp and quickly found the trail they'd left the previous night. Natasha was silent throughout the morning and neither Strider nor Legolas seemed to mind, they were quietly discussing something in their native tongue. Around midday, they stopped by a small pool and ate a light lunch. Washing the grime off her face, Natasha felt refreshed and ready to go. But Strider and Legolas made no move to continue.

"Hey guys, we going to get moving or what?"

"Or what." Strider rolled onto his side and rested his head on Legolas' shoulder.

Flopping down beside them, she stared at his back, waiting for him to continue but a soft snore was the only response.

"What about getting there by sunset?"

"Don't worry, Natasha. We will get there in plenty of time." Legolas settled himself. "A patrol came by the camp this morning and are sending horses for us. Now rest while you can."

Natasha tried but only ended up staring up at the canopy aimlessly. Legolas studied her under lowered lids and his heart went out to her. She didn't seem to remember the nightmare, which was all for the best, in his opinion. The fear he had felt coming from her in the nightmare's grip had almost been palpable; he'd almost been able to see what it was that frightened her. He could have linked his mind to hers and helped her escape its grip but it would have been a severe breach of trust. He couldn't bring himself to damage their blossoming friendship.

Natasha felt his eyes on her and shifted uncomfortably.

"Legolas, exactly what happened last night? I want to know everything." she sighed.

"You had a nightmare, just like Strider said."

"No I mean before that. What happened when those creatures attacked? How did we escape?"

"Ah, that is what has bothered you." Legolas shifted, careful not to dislodge the sleeping Strider. "We were attacked yes and we were captured for a brief time. But then you destroyed the orcs and we were able to escape."

"_I _killed them?"

"Yes." Legolas nodded.

Natasha stared at him uneasily for a moment.

"I'm not strong enough. Surely you or Strider…"

"It was magic. I felt it rise up within you. It burst out, killed the orcs and we escaped.."

Natasha slumped back against the tree. This could not be happening. Not again. She did the only thing she could do. She ran.

Tree limbs whipped at her despite her outstretched hands. Fear was all she knew. She had to get away. Strider and Legolas called for her to stop but she put on more speed, tuning out their voices. They'd only take her to this world's equivalent of a scientist and leave her there. She wasn't going to be anyone's guinea pig! She wasn't going to be put in some sort of zoo for freaks like her and poked and prodded the rest of her life and then dissected when she died? She…tripped over a root.

"Damn it!" she sobbed, wiping her scraped hands and covered her face.

Strider and Legolas came up behind her and knelt at her side. She started and backed away, fear shining in her eyes, but Strider took hold of her arm and prevented her from going further. She struggled to get free, her fear rising. And then everything exploded. Fire burst outward from her, engulfing them and everything around them. But as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished, rushing back into her with amazing speed, leaving no evidence of it ever occurring. No one had been hurt and Natasha slumped to the side.

"Oh gods." she moaned.

Legolas went to take her into his arms but she recoiled desperately.

"Don't touch me! I…I might…No!" she cried as another set caught her round the waist and held her tightly.

Try as she might, she couldn't escape. Her tears fell unheeded and she reluctantly accepted the comfort offered. Someone moved behind her and she was surrounded by warmth. Until then, she hadn't really noticed just how cold she was. The two elves murmured to her, caressing her hair and back.

"Hush now. You're safe. It's over." Strider stroked her hair.

"You didn't hurt us, Natasha." Legolas whispered, rubbing her back and looked around. "And look, you didn't kill anything else either."

"But next time you may not be so lucky."

"Perhaps. But hopefully we'll get to the palace without another attack and Gandalf can help you." Strider replied after a moment's thought.

"Get home?" she asked confused. "How can I take this back there! I remember what happened last time! I can't go through that again! Not again."

"Shhh. I'm sure it won't happen ag…this has happened before?" Legolas asked, looking down at her in shock.

"Yes." she whispered into Strider's neck. "When I was 14 or 15."

When she didn't continue, Legolas let it go. They led her back to their packs, murmuring in their native tongue. Strider settled back against the tree, pulling her down to lean on his chest. Legolas retrieved a blanket and settled behind her, drawing it around the three of them.

"Why is this happening?" Natasha whimpered, shaking her head.

"I don't know. Perhaps Gandalf will." Strider soothed.

Legolas tightened his hold around her waist. Natasha cried herself out and quickly fell into an exhausted sleep. No nightmares bothered her. Strider and Legolas remained awake, curled protectively around their new friend. That was how the page found them when he rode up with the horses.


	8. Meeting the King

Chapter 7

As Natasha followed Legolas and Strider through the halls of the palace, she couldn't help but notice the stares her presence garnered. Elves stopped what they were doing and watched her progress through the Palace. It was built right into the side of the mountain, a river running into it and, presumably, out of it.

'Apparently humans aren't a common sight around here.' she thought dryly, swallowing the lump of nervousness that gathered in her throat.

She'd awoken to find Strider and Legolas in conversation with another elf, their arms still firmly wrapped around her. They seemed to have not noticed she was awake yet, speaking in hushed tones despite the use of their native tongue. She had shifted slightly to gain their attention and they untangled themselves, all rising to leave. Four horses had been waiting patiently off to one side.

They'd ridden all afternoon and it was just beginning to get dark when they had come into the courtyard. Several stable hands had run up to hold their horses as they dismounted while the page who had originally brought them disappeared. Legolas had helped her down from her horse, steadying her when her legs gave out beneath her. Another page materialized beside Legolas from out of nowhere, said something in Elvish and, turning on a heel, had led the way into the palace. Strider and Legolas followed closely, anger rolling off of them in waves. She'd had no choice but to follow.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly aside to Legolas.

"The King wishes to see us." he stated simply.

Strider didn't say a word but it was clear he had heard what was spoken. There was more going on behind those steel gray eyes than his face was letting on. The page continued to pretend she wasn't there, keeping her eyes straight forward. She stopped at a door and gestured for them to enter, speaking again in elvish.

'She doesn't know English, I'll bet.' Natasha preferred to think the best of people, even if she could tell someone was doing something deliberately.

They entered the room and the door was closed softly behind them. A single desk sat at the far end of the room, behind which sat a tall, blond haired elf. He wore varying shades of green in much the same style Legolas did, even down to the insignia embroidered over his heart. He had looked up from what he was doing as they walked in, but didn't say a word until the door was closed. Then he rose silently from the desk and, moving around it, gathered Legolas into a hug, welcoming him back in Elvish, before turning to Strider and repeating the gesture. When his eyes fell on Natasha, they widened slightly and he raised a question eyebrow at her two companions.

"And who is this young woman?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Father this is Natasha Mack-Gow-Ann. Lady Natasha, this is my father, Thranduil, king of Mirkwood." he quickly went on to explain how they'd found her and where they believed she'd come from.

Thranduil listened to his son with growing interest. Thranduil watched as the human woman stared at his son in shock and he could clearly read her thoughts on her face.

'Obviously my son has been neglecting his title again.' he thought in amusement.

'His father's the King!' her mind reeled. 'Why didn't he tell me? I'm going to look like such an idiot! Damn, probably all ready do. Better save face.'

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." she quickly schooled her features and inclined her torso after a moment's hesitation.

'But she's certainly quick on her feet.' Thranduil thought with approval.

"Pleasure's all mine, my dear." Thranduil said warmly, amused with her fumbling. "Ah, Mithrandir, I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance. My son claims to have found a woman from another world. Seems more your jurisdiction than mine, don't you think?"

A man who appeared to be quite ancient had just entered the room and he nodded silently, his eyes trained on the woman in question. He was dressed all in gray and his beard hung down to his knees. He leaned on a gnarled old staff, resting his chin on the uppermost hand. She met his gaze evenly, defiance slipping in and out of her eyes as though she wasn't quite sure he was judging her or not.

"Your son speaks the truth, my old friend." he stated simply. "She knows nothing of our world?"

"No." Strider replied, stepping protectively close to her, as Legolas did the same. "She didn't even recognize us as elves."

'Interesting.' Mithrandir thought, taking in the odd behavior of the two elven lovers. He quirked an eyebrow at the King who merely shrugged with a slight smile on his face.

"Easy my young friend." the wizard soothed, he too noting the odd behavior of the two lovers. "I merely wished to ascertain how much she knows. Now, my dear," he turned to Natasha. "let us have a seat. May I ask how you got here?"

He motioned to the many chairs that sat near the hearth and preceded them all, settling into one with a heavy groan. Natasha was guided to one between Strider and Legolas, who each scooted their a little closer to hers. Mithrandir and Thranduil exchanged an amused glance before giving Natasha their complete attention as she related being attacked by the…orcs, then the spiders and falling off the cliff. Meeting her two companions and their subsequent run for life and finally of the final attack by orcs and the consequent resurgence of her powers.

Mithrandir listened with increasing interest. He had felt her powers swirling just below the surface of her mind, how volatile they had felt. Extremely dangerous if she couldn't get some measure of control over them. Surely someone had recognized her power? But if so, why hadn't they trained her? He said as much when she'd finished her narrative.

"No. This…power hasn't shown up since it first came when I was 14 or 15. The investigators called it a 'gas leak.'"

This term was lost on the elves while Mithrandir nodded thoughtfully.

"They would. If I remember correctly, the people of your world aren't as ready to accept anything other than the obvious in such matters. There was a time when magic would have been the first thought on everyone's mind and no time would have been wasted in getting you the training you needed."

"You know of her world, Gandalf?" Strider voiced the very question running through Natasha's mind.

"Yes, I traveled there much in my younger days, though I don't go there as often nowadays. Science is the truth there. Magic, it seems, has been forgotten. At least the true magicks, anyway." he smiled apologetically.

"Can you send me home?" Natasha asked quietly.

"I'm afraid not, my dear. The Valar have brought you here for a purpose. And even if I could, I would not. At least not until you had learned to control this gift of yours. As it is, I will teach you this control while you are here and waiting to find your purpose here."

Natasha decided to ignore his use of the term 'gift' in relation to her powers, desperately wishing her brother was here. At least then she wouldn't be alone in facing this. She rapidly blinked back tears, not letting a single on fall. She nodded mutely in answer to his offer, not trusting her voice to remain steady.

"I warn you it won't be easy." Gandalf added.

"Few things in life ever are." she muttered doubtfully.

Thranduil, who had up until this point been staring thoughtfully out the window, turned to her with smile.

"That's the spirit." he said approvingly. "But for now, perhaps you would like to rest before dinner this evening?"

"Yes thank you. The past few days have indeed been eventful." Natasha nodded gratefully, fighting back a yawn.

The King pulled a braided rope that hung to one side of his desk and briefly addressed the elven maiden who answered its call in their native tongue.

"Anna will show you to your rooms and see to all your needs during your stay. Until later, my dear."

Thranduil bowed slightly and the servant led her from the room. Strider and Legolas remained behind, watching her leave, oddly mixed feelings running through them. Gandalf smiled, shaking his head good-naturedly.

"Do not worry, my friends. She will be all right. You'll see her later tonight." Gandalf and Thranduil chuckled at the shock on their faces.

The two young elves raised questioning eyes to the elders but received only knowing smiles in return. What was going on? Why were the two elders acting so strangely smug? These questions were quickly put aside as Thranduil changed the subject.

"Now give me your report."

The two younger elves took turns in relating the events of the past several weeks along the border of the forest realm; all the while Gandalf pondered over who could want the Lady Natasha dead when she knew nothing of this world. Who would go to such lengths as to bring her here only to kill her? Why not just kill her in her own world? Or why bother at all? Why not just leave her there where she would never have found out about this world at all?


	9. Look out!

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Next chapter up soon, I hope._**

* * *

**_elvish_**

Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Natasha had been led to her room, an absolutely beautiful suite complete with sitting room and balcony overlooking the gardens, along with an equally lavish bathroom. A four-poster bed graced the center of the bedroom, mattress giving softly under her questing fingers. The bathroom consisted of a pool the size of a kiddie pool back home and was filled of ever-hot, constantly-flowing-so-always-fresh water. However, unlike the hot springs she was used to at home, this one did not smell of sulfur. In fact, it smelled more of lavender and other floral scents people used in their baths.

"I will leave some fresh clothing for you on your bed, my lady." Anna said as she laid a towel out along the side of the tub, placing a couple of bottles within easy reach. "These are your soaps, blue bottle for body, red bottle for hair."

"Thank you, Anna." Natasha replied gratefully and watched the she-elf leave the room before stripping and slipping into the pool.

She sighed in contentment as sore muscles were soothed away in the heat. Leaning her head back against the side of the tub, she merely relished the warmth surrounding her. How long had it been since she'd been able to enjoy such luxuries as this? She thought about just remaining as she was until she was more shriveled than a prune but fatigue soon caught up with her and rather than drowning, she set about cleaning herself so she could move onto other luxuries, like that bed in the next room.

She scoured her body until it was glowed pink and her hair was just a mass of freely flowing, soft red kelp in the sea of the bathtub. Toweling herself off, her hands ran gently down her back, finally encountering the scars that twisted the skin of her lower back.

"Good thing Strider never saw these." she sighed. "I just know he'd have asked about them. Damn psychiatrists. Don't know a damned thing. Especially when it comes to _unexplained phenomena_." she bitterly mimicked this last bit, remembering the official report of the fire at her home.

They were an ever-present reminder of what could happen when she lost control as she'd done in the past few days. The kind of devastation that could be caused. Of course at the time, the house had gone up as well as her assailant. A burning beam had been the cause of these scars, it had fallen across her lower back and upper right leg. Thankfully, she'd been able to get out from underneath it before it could do anymore damage than that.

Fighting back tears, she dressed in the new clothes and violently toweled her hair dry. This done, she crawled exhaustedly onto the massive bed (massive compared to her tiny cot she had back at the Med Station) and fell asleep almost instantly.

_"Help us! Please! You must help us!" a group of voices kept calling to her. "Natasha, only you can save us! Please!"_

_A light glowed in the distance but as she ran towards it, it kept getting farther and farther away, taking the voices with it._

_"Wait! Who are you?" she called back. "How do I help you? Where are you?"_

_"Natasha! Help us! Please!" the voices were weaker now and farther away._

_"How?" she cried desperately._

_"We are dying!"_

_Someone screamed and then the earth started shaking._

_"Natasha!"_

_"Natasha!" Legolas was shaking her shoulder, ducking as an object flew at his head and crashed into the far wall._

He and Strider had been coming to escort Natasha to the Dining Hall when suddenly Anna flew out of the room with a scream, clutching her head. Racing to the door, they found the air filled with flying vases, books, brushes, clothes, etc. Anna had taken a book to the head before she could duck and had escaped just before a vase had smashed against the wall. Natasha lay on the bed, her head thrashing back and forth, tears coursing down her cheeks and murmuring incoherently. They tried to wake her up but became desperate as their efforts failed.

"**_Anna, go get Mithrandir! Hurry!" _**Strider yelled from the bedroom to where the servant cowered by the door, not wanting to leave the King's guest but not wanting to get hit by anything either.

They kept trying to wake Natasha as the servant raced out of the room and down the hall. Several minutes passed before Gandalf, along with Thranduil, came striding into the room.

**_"Be still!" _**the Istari commanded the objects in the room, but nothing happened. A vase flew at his head, barely missing it as he stepped to the side.

"**_She won't wake_**!" Strider said urgently, shielding the wizard from most of the chaos.

Gandalf made it to the bedside and placed his hand first on Natasha's cheek then on her forehead, his eyes closed in concentration and lips moving silently, drawing Natasha out of her nightmare. Thranduil placed a comforting hand on the two younger elves' shoulders, watching anxiously as everything in the room stopped dead and fell to the floor with crashes and thuds. Natasha's eyes flew open with a gasp and she struggled to sit up against Gandalf's restraining hands.

"Hush, young one. You're safe now." Gandalf crooned, folding her into his arms and rocking gently.

Still shaking with fear, Natasha buried her face in his shoulder. Strider and Legolas each took a seat close to her on the bed, rubbing her back and stroking her hair as Gandalf set a soothing rhythm in his rocking. Gradually, she calmed down bit by agonizing bit and pulled away from the shelter of Gandalf's arms.

"I should probably get ready." she said quietly.

"Do not trouble yourself, my dear." Thranduil spoke for the first time since he'd entered the room. "My wife will understand that you are tired from the journey and will need the rest."

"I'll be fine. Just need a few moments to get myself looking presentable." Natasha headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind her, almost catching Anna as she hurried to help her.

Strider and Legolas watched the bathroom door, concern for the occupant clearly showing on their faces. They had of course thought her more than presentable but kept their thoughts to themselves. Thranduil and Gandalf smiled knowingly, shaking their heads.

"**_Has this happened before_**?" Gandalf asked suddenly.

"**_This morning_**." Strider replied absently, not taking his eyes off the door.

"**_Though nothing like this_**." Legolas added just as absently, jerking his head at the disarray.

'She proves stronger at every turn.' Gandalf mused silently. 'Perhaps it would be best if…'

He had no chance to finish the thought as Thranduil all but dragged him out of the room and to the Dining Hall, something muttered about notifying the Queen about the delay.

In the bathroom, Anna helped a shaken Natasha into a new set of clothes, a beautifully embroidered silk-ish shirt, sapphire blue with golden embroidery along the hems and down the sleeves; and a pair of suede-soft black leather pants before brushing out her hair. However, she never got the chance to do anything with it as Natasha gathered it all at the back of her head in the usual tail. Anna raised a disdainful eyebrow at the simple arrangement, not really caring for it but kept her peace. There would be time later for something more elaborate.

Strider offered his arm to Natasha and together he and Legolas led her through the corridors to the Dining Hall, and they soon had her laughing as they regaled her with one of the tales from Strider's youth, regarding Strider's father and a certain pair of glued boots.

"And he still thinks that the twins did it and not me." Strider finished, a smug smirk on his lips.

Natasha was laughing so hard her side hurt, the nightmare completely forgotten. Strider stopped out of view of the open door, gazing at her worriedly.

"Does your shoulder bother you?"

"No." she sighed, laughter still hanging in the back of her mind. "At least this power of mine takes care of any hurts I have when it decides to take action."

She sighed suddenly, gazing uncertainly at the suddenly ominous open door to the Dining Hall.

"You don't have to attend if you don't feel up to it, Natasha" Legolas soothed. "Mother understands and offered to have a tray brought to your room."

"That was kind of her. But I've been through worse things than nightmares and still kept going. Besides if I don't keep my mind on something else, I'll start brooding on it." Natasha managed a shaky smile.

Strider nodded slowly and Legolas rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. Jerking her head up, she nodded and they made their way to their seats. Amazingly enough, there were few diners in the room, in fact it seemed as if only the royal family were in attendance. The King sat at one end of the short table, with Gandalf opposite him and beside the King sat the most beautiful woman Natasha had ever seen in her life. Her blonde hair ran down her back to her waist, pulled back from her face in elaborate braids that contained beads that glittered in the candle light.

"My mother." Legolas whispered to her as he held her chair for her, to the right of Gandalf. "Don't worry, she doesn't bite."

"So this is the woman my son found?" the she-elf said by way of introduction. "I am Lalaith."

"A pleasure to meet you, your majesty. I'm Natasha MacGowan." she inclined her head slightly, not sure whether to bow or curtsey.

"The pleasure's all mine, dear." she replied and then sent a mischievous smile at Strider. "Tell me, Legolas. Why is it you could not have found some sweet girl like her wandering in the woods instead of that scruffy ranger? Does he never bathe?"

Strider smiled indulgently, well used to this kind of teasing by this point in his life, as the others around the table laughed at the Queen's joke. His brothers, the Peredhel twins, did the same to him every time he returned to Imladris.

"He does indeed, mother, as you can see." Legolas played along genially.

"Though had I seen him first I might have welcomed the spiders." Natasha muttered, in a voice just loud enough for Strider to hear.

"Natasha!" he gasped, feigning a wound to his heart. "You can't mean that. After all, was I not the most heroic thing you've ever seen?"

She leveled him with a measuring glance, tilting her head and pursing her lips thoughtfully.

"I don't know, Legolas looked pretty good too. He was certainly cleaner." she said thoughtfully, her smile giving away her teasing.

"Well said, Natasha. Well said." Gandalf applauded as the rest of the table dissolved into giggles while Strider pouted, arms crossed over his chest, though his eyes shone with mirth.

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly, everyone seemed to have questions for Natasha, about her family and her work as a healer, which everyone admired. Finally, the meal was finished and everyone went their separate ways. Gandalf and Thranduil returned to the King's study with Strider and Legolas in tow (who kept looking over their shoulders at Natasha).

"Perhaps you'd care to join me in a turn of the gardens, Natasha?"

"I'd be delighted to, your majesty."

Words could not describe the beauty of the palace gardens. Flowes and bushes sprang up at all the right places, all without the telltale signs of a gardener's hand. Little waterfalls added a natural music to the place, the gentle trickle a soothing melody that blocked out all other noise. Natasha looked around her in awe, taking in breath after deep, fragrant breath, drinking in both sights and smells and committing them both to memory. They walked in companionable silence along the path, simply enjoying the beauty around them.

"You've certainly given my son and Estel a surprise." Lalaith said out of the blue.

"Estel?" Natasha asked, puzzled over who this could be. There'd been no one at dinner by that name.

"I believe humans call him Strider, though why I couldn't guess. Estel is his name among the elves, given to him by his father Lord Elrond."

"Ah." Natasha replied simply "He never mentioned it."

"Probably not, he's been around humans for long it takes a while for him to remember such things when he's finally back among us. Though I truly wish he wouldn't pick up such habits as not bathing when he is away."

Natasha chuckled at this, remembering how surprised she'd been to see him all cleaned up and in elven finery. It had been a pleasant surprise. He'd certainly cleaned up nicely. Apparently, she and the Queen were on the same wavelength for the Queen voiced just that.

"But I guess that makes it all the more amazing when he finally removes all that dirt. He cuts a fine figure, wouldn't you agree?"

Caught unawares, Natasha could only stare at her, eyes wide. She finally managed a nod while blushing furiously and turned to contemplate the gardens once more. The Queen smiled smugly, her eyes laughing. Natasha spent another hour or so with the Queen in the gardens, talking of almost everything, though Legolas and Strider seemed to enter into the discussion no matter how seemingly unrelated the topic was. A servant finally came and called the Queen away to her duties.

"Please, Natasha, feel free to use the gardens any time you wish. I don't have the time to properly enjoy them so someone else might as well." Lalaith said in parting.

"Thank you, your majesty. I'll be sure to do that." Natasha replied gratefully and returned to her room where she fell asleep almost instantly.


	10. Pranks

Chapter 9

"NATASHA!"

Jumping in surprise, Natasha released the arrow she'd been about to fire, sending it flying to the other end of the range, completely forgotten as she turned to face the angry bellower. Her teacher, Legolas watched it hit the bull's eye with no small amount of satisfaction, before turning to confront the raging wizard who dared interrupt the scant time he allowed his student to share with the lesser immortals, namely one Legolas Thranduillion and one Strider. He had planned for such an interruption, as had Strider, who was just now resting beneath a tree off to one side of the archery range. However, every rebuke they had come up with dissolved instantly upon seeing the Istari.

Natasha 'eeped' and ducked behind Strider's broader frame, grinning from ear to ear. Gandalf stalked onto the practice field, heeding nothing and no one. Equipment and people just moved out of his way, the people smothering grins behind hands and bursting into coughing fits after he'd passed them by. Legolas and Strider took one look at him and had to turn their backs to him to keep from laughing in his face.

Gandalf now sported every color of the rainbow about his person. If it wasn't his hair and beard that was drawing attention, it was his clothing with clashed awfully with the colors of the former. He looked like a clown (sans white face and red nose) that had run into the color wagon. And he stood glowering at her in all his rainbow glory, foot tapping, impatiently waiting for an explanation.

Natasha was silently laughing behind her impromptu guardians, unable to look at Gandalf without bursting out anew.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" came another thundering voice, this time from another direction.

Thranduil rounded the corner, having heard Gandalf's bellow and thinking the worst when he saw the fits people were having along the trail just ahead of where everything was happening. He stopped in shock of what he saw, and unlike the people around him, burst out laughing. Gandalf turned red with embarrassment, causing Thranduil to laugh even harder, reducing the dignified image of the monarch down to nearly nothing as the golden elf held his sides and nearly fell over. Finally, he calmed down enough to address the situation.

"All right. My first question has been answered. Now who? Natasha?" Thranduil turned his twinkling gaze on her, who merely nodded, a slight smile on her lips though she tried to look repentant.

"Gray _really _isn't your color Gandalf." Natasha replied as seriously as she could, given she was still shaking with laughter.

Gandalf snorted and took another step towards her. She smiled at him but did not retreat. Sighing, Gandalf cast a dubious look down at himself and then lifted twinkling eyes back up to meet hers.

"Well, at least you've been studying." Gandalf said tonelessly as Thranduil dissolved into another fit of laughter. "Did your studies take you far enough to reverse this?"

Natasha nodded, removing the spell she'd put on him in his sleep and lifted her sword from where she'd left it just to prove she'd accomplished what he'd set for today's lesson as well.

"Levitation. Good. And control. Excellent." Gandalf stroked his beard thoughtfully, his spirits restored. "How is her weapons training coming along?"

"Fine. She just needs a little more practice with the sword and she can hit what she aims at with the bow though that too needs a little more practice." Strider answered immediately, beaming down at her with pride.

"Good. We leave in two days, at dawn. There is pressing business I must attend to west of the Misty Mountains and Natasha, you will need to come with me. You should learn everything you can, while you can. No more lessons until then." Gandalf strode off in his usually brusque manner, muttering to himself and ignoring the giggling elves he passed on his way inside.

'Two days?' Natasha thought incredulously. 'But I'm no where near ready for travel! What if we meet more of those orcs? I can't fight them! And magic will just make it so he has to carry me as baggage which would only slow him down!'

Seeing Natasha's expression, Strider squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Gandalf tends to travel fast. There's not much chance you'll meet up with orcs. And if you do, you'll be able to fight them. I taught you after all."

"Oh, no conceit there, is there?" Natasha replied, taking his words to heart with a chuckle. "A regular Mr. Modesty over here is what we have, eh Legolas?"

"I choose to remain silent 'lest I incriminate myself." Legolas quipped, dodging behind Natasha as Strider mock lunged at him. "Well, we have the rest of the day with nothing to do, what shall we do with it?"

"A fencing lesson and then how about a ride."

"Fine by me. Just so long as we don't go back inside for awhile. I've been cooped up so long, I'm surprised I haven't gone stir crazy." Natasha said, plucking her sword from the air and following Strider over to one of the practice circles.

Thankfully, the crowd that usually gathered around when Strider and Legolas were using the practice fields didn't come this far away from the main complex of the palace. This particular set of circles were used for contests which were usually only held during festivals. There would be none until Midsummer but by then, Natasha would be gone from Mirkwood on her travels with Gandalf.

"Good luck." Legolas called from the sidelines, making himself comfortable on a bench.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it with this brute." Natasha saluted Strider who grinned ferally at her and returned the gesture.

Legolas watched in open admiration of the bodies moving before him. Truly Strider was poetry in motion and, given time, Natasha would come to match his ease with a sword. She all ready moved with agility and grace, now if they could just get her to have more confidence in her fighting stance, she'd be all set to deal with whatever dangers might happen along the road of her training as Gandalf's apprentice.

'She's beautiful.' he thought, sliding down the trunk of the tree he was leaning on until he sat cross-legged on the ground. 'They both are. Pull yourself together. Yrch, you'd think you hadn't had anyone in your bed for the past twenty years.'

Strider and Natasha moved around the circle, blade meeting blade in a much slower dance than the one he and Strider had just finished, but it was no less amazing to watch. Seeing every move slowed down to where it was completely visible and each turn was choreographed to perfection. Legging clad hips swayed provocatively in this violent dance, drawing the eye away from the slim shoulders and burning auburn hair to settle on waist where hands longed to be and further on to legs that were long and sleek, well-muscled.

It was well into the afternoon when they finally set out on their ride. Natasha was still learning how to keep her seat at anything faster than a walk and having a 1500lb animal between her legs didn't make her anymore comfortable. She was going to be more than just sore when Strider finally called a halt. They weren't going very far, staying well within the 'safe' area of the forest, about a mile or so radius around the Palace. Or rather the 'Glorified Cave,' as Natasha had called it on numerous occasions. Usually when she'd been cooped up in the library with Gandalf for too long.

As they rode, Strider kept falling behind as he admired the way Natasha's new muscles stretched her clothing, the way her hips shifted as she tried to move with the horse.

'Anna certainly has a way with clothing.' Strider thought idly.

Natasha had put aside her 'jeans' and 'tee-shirts' in favor of more suitable (a.k.a: more localized) clothing, on Gandalf's advice. Boots had been made for her, black leather supple enough to be comfortable but sturdy enough to keep her from twisting an ankle. The leggings and tunic hugged her hips and chest, problem for Anna, if Strider remembered her griping correctly. Elven women had very little in the way of curves, instead being almost as slender as their men unless with child. Then they could be as voluptuous as any human woman he'd met in his travels. But Anna had managed as she always did.

Today, Natasha wore warmer colors, fawn leggings under a slate tunic and white shirt with billowing sleeves cuffed at her wrist. She wore her wrist-guards today, in anticipation of any hunting they might decide to do. After the bowstring had cut her wrist open the last time they'd gone riding, it only made sense to be prepared. Gandalf had healed her wrist and there was no scar now, but she didn't want a repeat performance. Neither did he, for that matter.

Legolas, riding beside him silently, listening to the trees, wore his usual shades of green, though only slightly more formal than his patrol gear. His hair, as always, appeared as though none of them had been sparring earlier, kept perfectly in place by the warrior's braids at his temples.

'Valar, they're beautiful.' Strider thought more than once during the ride.

They stopped at a stream to water and rest the horses, basking in the sunlight that actually made it through the trees. Natasha dismounted with none of the ease Strider and Legolas showed, collapsing as her shaky legs gave out beneath her.

"I'll never forgive you for those jumps, Strider." she complained, lowering herself to a boulder with a groan. "They scared the hell out of me."

"But you may need to jump fallen logs later on in your travels. Best get you used to them now while at leisure instead of having you fall off in the heat of a chase." Strider said reasonably, as Legolas jumped up into the trees.

"While that may be true, it still hurt like hell. My rump is going to be sore for a week." the horse had landed so heavily after the last, and subsequently highest, jump, that she'd been thrown forward and her teeth had been jarred into her upper skull.

Legolas watched the two banter back and forth from the branches overlooking the stream. Both of them were laughing easily, something Strider had not done in ages outside of his company and Legolas was glad for it.

'He needs to relax more. He's too tense. This whole 'destiny' thing is weighing down on him.' Legolas thought. 'And she needs to laugh more too. I wonder…'

Leaping silently to the ground, he crept up behind Natasha. She'd been brooding, an unhealthy occupation in his opinion and he knew just how to fix that. Of course, it was probably childish, but he couldn't help wanting to cheer her up in some way. And if it worked with Strider, it should work just as well with a full human.

Unaware of his approach, Natasha stood gingerly and rubbed her aching rump when suddenly something grabbed her from behind.

'Not again!' her mind screamed, kicking into high mode as her body took over, though her powers remained strangely still.

No sooner had her feet touched the ground than Legolas found himself flying through the air and landing squarely on his rump. Legolas stared at her in shock, only the sound of Strider's helpless mirth breaking through his astonishment. Glaring at Strider only served to heighten his amusement and said half-elf doubled over, leaning on the tree for support.

"You should have seen your face, melethron." he managed through fits of laughter and finally gave into another wave.

Legolas rolled his eyes and stalked over to Natasha, towering over her but didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. She'd reacted appropriately, and it was increasingly difficult to maintain a straight face, the half-elf's amusement becoming infectious. Natasha however, wasn't aware of this and managed to get into full angry swing before Legolas could join the half-elf in mirth.

"Don't EVER do that again! How am I supposed to…You could have been…If I hadn't been able to…Arghh!"

Unable to get her words to follow her thoughts, she turned on her heel and stalked over to a nearby boulder where she plunked herself down, one leg crossed over the other and her back as stiff as a board, staring at nothing. Legolas stared at her back in confusion.

"Oh," Strider sighed, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "The twins are never going to believe me."

"You wouldn't!" Legolas exclaimed in shock.

"Oh yes I will." Strider grinned mischievously.

"You wouldn't"

"You bet your bow I will."

"Oh no you won't." and with a growl, Legolas launched himself at the half elf, tumbling him to the ground.

The elves tussled on the grass, forgetting about Natasha completely as she watched them from the boulder. Suddenly the whole situation caught up with her and she doubled over in a gale of laughter. She didn't know how old they were, but judging by what Gandalf had told her about elves, they could be anywhere from twenty to two thousand or beyond. And here they were, wrestling in the dirt like two adolescent boys over something silly. They reminded her so much of how she and Nigel used to be. Gods she missed him!

Legolas and Strider lay panting in the dirt, laughter still catching in their throats.

"You are not going to tell the Twins." Legolas repeated firmly for the umpteenth time.

"Mmmm," Strider replied smugly. "But what's to stop Natasha from telling them?"

"Hey leave me out of this." Natasha exclaimed indignantly, kicking him gently in the hip.

Strider smiled unrepentantly and stretched languidly before crossing his arms beneath his head and looking up at her with amusement.

"That was quite the trick you played on Gandalf, Natasha." Strider said. "I don't think I've ever seen him angrier. Not even the Twins went as far as you did today. They're going to be so jealous and try to beat you now."

"Well, he was a sourpuss all morning. And then he fell asleep on me. Of all the nerve." Natasha said with mock-indignation.

"Oh, poor thing." Legolas cooed. "Ignored all morning."

Natasha laughed and smacked his arm lightly.

"Of course you realize, Gandalf gives as good as he gets." Strider continued

"Probably." Natasha conceded, wondering just what it was the old man would retaliate with. Hopefully, she'd be able to recognize it and put it aside as quickly, and gracefully as Gandalf had.

"And you can tell us all about it when we see you next year. Gandalf tends to come in yearly cycles. Estel will just have to make sure he's here for then to hear it." Legolas said brightly.

Natasha squatted on the grass between them and turned twinkling eyes on Legolas. "Strider was right…" she paused, waiting for his complete attention. "You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless. Hmm, we have to pass through Imladris on the way to the Shire anyway…I think I might just let this one slip if I meet these Twins, eh?"

"Oh yes?" Legolas asked, and tackled her to the ground, wrestling with her as he had Strider.

Strider watched, smiling dreamily, as first Legolas was on top, then Natasha. He wondered what it would be like to tackle Natasha, or better yet be tackled by her before shaking his head vigorously to banish the thoughts. Legolas' thoughts were along much the same lines. But soon none of them were able to think much, as the wrestling match rolled overtop of Strider and included him in the melee.


	11. Payback into the Shire

**_Bold Italics Elvish_**

Chapter 10

Two days later, Natasha and Gandalf were up before dawn, readying their horses. The light of the rising sun filtered through the leaves, catching in the light mist that rose every night. Natasha stood by her horse, trying her best not to look too many times to see if Gandalf was ready.

'Damn, I hate leaving. Always takes too long to get ready. Not to mention leaving friends.' she thought heatedly. 'Never thought people could grow on you so fast."

Off to side with the King and Queen, Legolas and Strider were shifting from foot to foot. The past few weeks had flown by so fast, so much had happened, yet, it felt like not enough. Thranduil peeked out of the corner of his eye at the two elflings and had to quickly avert his gaze to keep from laughing outright. His wife nudged him gently in the ribs to bring his attention back to Gandalf, who, satisfied with the time of day, had pronounced it time to leave.

"Mithrandir, old friend, do not stay away so long this time." Thranduil said, grasping the Istari's hand firmly.

"A wizard's work is rarely scheduled, my dear king, but I shall endeavor to be here in the spring. Such a nice time of year. I expect to see that garden of yours in bloom, Lalaith." Gandalf smiled and kissed the Queen lightly on the cheek.

"It will bloom when it chooses to and not before as you well know, old man. You need to be here for when it happens." she teased, hugging him firmly. "Be safe and keep that apprentice of yours out of trouble as well. I'd like to see her again." she said, turning to Natasha and pulling her into a hug. "Come back soon, dear." she whispered in her ear. "Legolas and Strider don't get into nearly as much trouble when you're around."

Said elves blushed deep red at her words, fidgeting with their tunics. Smiling, Natasha smiled and nodded, turning as the King joined them, holding a beautifully forged sword out to her. Vines of ivy criss-crossed the hilt and scabbard, forming the cross-piece while engraved vines and flowers ran down the blade. The balance was perfect, as Natasha knew it would be, when she drew the sword. The hilt fit right into her palm, nestling there like an old friend.

"A gift from us, so you may remember your stay here and return safely." he said, smiling gently as she fumbled to belt it on. "Made by my own smiths." he added proudly.

"It's beautiful." she bowed slightly in gratitude, hand over her heart. "Thank you."

King and Queen stepped aside as Legolas and Strider stepped forward to say their goodbyes. One held an intricately carved bow of yew while the other held a matching quiver with eagle feather fletched arrows. They helped her strap these on without a word. Each tried to speak but closed their mouths again without having said a word, suddenly shy and uncertain of what to say.

"Natasha," Gandalf called from atop his horse. "We really must be going now, child."

Impulsively, Natasha flung her arms around Strider, hugging him fiercely and did the same to Legolas. Something inside struggled to be let loose though it wasn't her powers. It felt like her heart but Gandalf interrupted before she could be sure.

"You'll see them again, Natasha. Perhaps sooner than you think." he said mysteriously.

"You'd better go." Strider whispered, hand on her arm as she pulled away from Legolas. "Be careful and remember what we taught you."

"I will." Natasha promised and swung onto her horse.

Natasha's heart sank as the last of the Palace disappeared from view.

Watching the two rapidly departing figures, Strider and Legolas were left with their own thoughts and feelings. Something had sparked within him when he'd felt Natasha in his arms, and then an urgent sense of loss when she'd left them. And seeing Legolas holding her, well, that just intensified the first sensation. Confused, he frowned slightly, though quickly changed that to a half-hearted smile when Legolas shot a questioning glance his way.

Legolas had felt the same spark as he'd watched Strider return Natasha's embrace and when his turn had come, his heart had sung for joy. He tried to shake off the feelings of loss clutching at his heart. When both travelers were out of sight, everyone headed inside to go about their respective tasks for the day. In their room, Legolas and Strider held each other close.

"**_I don't understand this_**." Strider finally muttered.

"**_Don't understand what_**, _melethron_?"

"Natasha…**_she's not even gone for an hour and I miss her_**. **_When she's around, I feel…I_**…"

"**_Like you're falling in love all over again_**?" Legolas finished, head still on Strider's shoulder.

"**_Yes…No! I love you. Only you_**." Strider cried holding the blonde to his chest.

"Rest easy, _melethron_." Legolas quickly soothed in the Common Tongue. "I know how you feel. I feel it too."

"**_But we just met her_**." Strider sighed, exasperated. "**_How can we…we've got each other…and she…Argh!_**"

"**_Let's not think about it right now_**." Legolas suggested, pulling Strider close. "**_Besides, it's more than likely she doesn't think about us like that_**."

Strider submitted to a gentle kiss before pulling back thoughtfully.

"**_You know, that didn't really help_**."

"**_I know_**." Legolas sighed sadly, snuggling into Strider's collarbone.

"**_But I think I know a way to get our minds off such depressing thoughts_**." Strider said slyly, flipping Legolas over on their bed and leaning over him with a smile.

Legolas' eyes shone brightly in answer to his mate's and the rest of the night passed swiftly by.

Natasha and Gandalf rode all day before finally stopping on the other side of the Anduin just as the setting sun disappeared behind the Misty Mountains. Dinner was travel food, though unlike any Natasha had ever tasted before. There was dried fruit and meat, along with some of the _lembas_ Legolas had given her a taste of during their trip to the Palace.

Sore and exhausted, Natasha crawled into her bedroll, but no matter how she tried, she just couldn't get to sleep. Gandalf kept watch, silently smoking his pipe as crickets filled the silence with their song. Natasha closed her eyes, letting her mind drift

Unbidden images of her friends floated in and around her mind's eye. Sweat glistening on toned alabaster and golden skin in the fire light, a flash of ecstasy across both faces with a flex of the hip. Cries of completion; a touch to her breast tingling down to her center. Hands on hip and waist; in hair. Scents mingling, intoxicating. Long golden strands mingling with red and brown, tangling together. Skin on skin; lips meeting…

'Damn it!' Natasha thought in frustration, staring out into the darkness. 'Get out! Get out! Get out!'

She stared into the smoldering embers of the fire, waiting for her heart to stop pounding so hard and other parts of her anatomy to lose their hypersensitivity to her every move. This wasn't the first time she'd thought about Strider and Legolas like this. But it had never been so vivid before, either. She could almost feel the two elves beside her when the images had taken hold. Had almost felt their hands on her, on each other.

Shaking the remnants of the images out of her head, she tried to get to sleep, counting sheep and, when that failed, singing in her head a lullaby her mother used to sing to her and Nigel when they were little. Finally though, she did fall asleep.

Only to jolt awake as ice cold water splashed across her exhausted form, soaking her to the skin.

"Time to wake up!" Gandalf called cheerily, still holding the upended bucket in his hands.

Natasha wiped water out of her eyes and glared up at her tutor who smiled cheekily down at her. Snorting in disgust, she flopped back onto her soaked bedroll, not caring if it was wet as long as she got some more sleep.

"Damned morning people." she grumbled.

Gandalf laughed merrily, turning to pack the bucket away. He whistled as he moved around camp, making as much noise as possible to keep Natasha from getting back to sleep.

"Gandalf!" she whined. "The sun's not even up yet!"

"I know." Gandalf replied in satisfaction.

"Payback's a bitch." she muttered, rolling out of her blankets and looking down at them in disgust.

"You things will need the time to dry, anyway." Gandalf replied happily, barely covering his smile with his cup of tea.

Studying her blankets, Natasha reached within herself and directed the magic toward them. Steam rose from bedroll and clothes with a sizzle, rising into the cool morning air. Gandalf's breath hissed between his teeth as within minutes, everything was dry. Nodding in satisfaction, she packed everything and sat down to eat her breakfast. More _lembas_ and some dried fruit.

"That wasn't necessary." Gandalf admonished, finishing his tea.

"Perhaps." Natasha replied simply. "I needed to know I could control the fire part of this power of mine."

Gandalf smiled gently, nodding his head in understanding. They ate in silence and packed up the rest of their gear and cleaned up the camp, making it seem to the untrained eye that it had never existed. Natasha didn't really see the point in all this but went along with it, trusting Gandalf to know what he was doing.

"So where are we going exactly?" she asked as they mounted up. "I know 'west' but what's in the west? And why are we going?"

"Oh an old friend is having a party. A birthday party, one hundred and eleven years old. I promised to attend and a wizard never goes back on their word." Gandalf shrugged. "It will also give you a chance to meet some of the other races of this world. The Shire is the home of hobbits, but I'm told there will also be dwarves there. No elves or men, unfortunately, though I think your mind is on two in particular if I'm not mistaken."

Natasha's head whipped around and she stared at Gandalf who was chuckling heartily. She blushed to the very roots of her hair, giving her tutor more fuel for his amusement. Gandalf told her all about the peoples she might be seeing on this trip.

Dwarves were rumored to be going to the party as well, some of Bilbo's friends from a journey he had taken some sixty years ago. Goblins and orcs, she didn't much care for but it was the hobbits that caught her fancy the most. They seemed just like your general country folk, like the people back in her home town.

All through the journey her lessons continued. She learned how to hide herself from unfriendly eyes and how to speak various animal languages, eagle, horse and squirrel for the most part.

"Part of our duty as the magic users of this world is knowing when and where there is trouble." Gandalf after they had spoken with the Lord of Eagles. "And to do that, we must be able to glean news from any who might have it, including the animals. They see things from a different point of view than we do and their input can be just as enlightening as any human's, elf's or dwarf's."

Imladris was a bit of disappointment in Natasha's books. At least what she could see of it. They arrived well after pitch dark, the moon was in its infancy, providing no light to see by. Bree was just as disappointing. It was a drab, weary looking sort of place. Not a place Natasha would want to live. They stopped only to collect Gandalf's horse and cart to carry his fireworks and were off just as quickly.

"You'd better sleep while you can, Natasha." Gandalf said, after they'd retrieved his horse and cart of fireworks from Bree. "We'll be in Hobbiton tomorrow and then there'll be work to do."

"Yes," she replied slyly. "Having fun is such hard work. What about you? You've been in the saddle just as long. And you're older." she couldn't resist adding, earning her a swift swat to the head, which missed her completely.

Gandalf chuckled and concentrated on his driving, promising to wake her if he needed to sleep. Natasha settled herself as best she could amongst the fireworks, and swiftly fell asleep.

"You're late." an imperious voice accused, waking Natasha up from sound sleep as the cart came to a swaying halt.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf answered grouchily. "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

'Uh-oh.' Natasha thought, looking between what looked to be a ten year old child with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen and her mentor, trying to gauge what was going to happen.

Both men (if it was possible to call the child-like hobbit that) stood staring each other down until both finally broke down in laughter.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" Frodo cried as he jumped into the wagon, causing it to lurch and causing Natasha to lose her balance, falling against he railing. "And who's this?"

"Frodo, my apprentice, Natasha MacGowan. Natasha, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf introduced as he brought the cart back onto the track.

"Hello." she said uncertainly.

"Hello." the hobbit replied. "And welcome to the Shire. Where are you from?"

"Umm…" Natasha hesitated, appealing to Gandalf for help.

"She's from beyond the Misty Mountains, Frodo. So far even one of your Uncle's old maps doesn't name it."

The young hobbit nodded his head thoughtfully, stealing glances back at Natasha as he demanded information of the outside world from Gandalf. But Gandalf quickly changed the subject to the hobbit's uncle.

"Ah, a long expected party." he said excitedly, watching as several hobbits struggled to put up tents and banners. "So how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

"Well you know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar."

"Well that should please him."

"Half the Shire's been invited." Frodo added.

"Good gracious." Gandalf sent Natasha a mock grimace that sent her laughing silently in the back of the cart.

"He's up to something." the hobbit continued thoughtfully.

"Oh really."

"All right then keep your secrets."

Gandalf chuckled, sending a wink back at Natasha who just shook her head at Frodo's questioning glance, denying any knowledge of what was going on.

"I'm just a lowly apprentice. Nobody ever tells me anything." she griped playfully, sticking her tongue out at Gandalf when he snorted.

"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Indeed."

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"And what a boring life that must have been." Natasha muttered.

"If you're referring to that incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was, give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Yeah right." Natasha couldn't keep quiet any longer. "And the sky is neon pink."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a 'disturber of the peace.'" Frodo continued, chuckling alongside Natasha as Gandalf glared at her as best he could while trying to drive.

"Oh really."

Hobbit children were soon shouting to Gandalf, asking for fireworks though the old wizard seemed to be ignoring them. Finally, after a slight nudge, Natasha lit a couple, enjoying the children's laughter and cheers as much as Gandalf. Frodo hopped off the wagon with a wave and disappeared around the bend in a path.

Gandalf was still chuckling as they wound their way around the many hills, hobbits looking up as they passed, some whispering in awe "G for Grand," some said, others just glared at them.


	12. Well, shit!

_:mindspeech:_

_**Elvish**_

Chapter 11

"What is it with you and that bloody ring?" Natasha asked impatiently, setting down the dusty papers she'd been reading for the better part of the last hour.

She and Gandalf had arrived in Minas Tirith a few weeks ago, after a long, hard ride from the Shire immediately after the Party and Bilbo's subsequent departure. They had only waited long enough to make sure that Frodo had found the aforementioned nuisance and had hidden it safely away in an envelope at the bottom of a chest, though Natasha had been instructed to do her best to forget its hiding place. They had ridden their horses to exhaustion getting to the southern land of Gondor, been received poorly by the Steward, whom, in Natasha's opinion, really needed to learn some rudimentary manners, and had thus far spent every day and night they had been in the city in this dusty room, reading page after page of faded parchment, looking for any mention of something Gandalf had heard.

Gandalf looked up dazedly from the parchment he was reading, gazing at her in silent confusion for a moment, unsure of what had caused her outburst. Then his eyes narrowed in irritation.

"I have all ready stated what I am looking for. Now find it, _apprentice_." with that he went back to reading his page, setting it aside and reaching for another.

Growling in frustration, Natasha rose and stalked out of the room. Breathing in the crisp morning air, she looked to the East to where the sun should now be breaking over the horizon. However, the clouds covering the land beyond the river blocked any light from getting through, keeping the lands this side of the river from receiving the early morning light. Sighing, she requested refreshments of a passing servant and returned to the archive room, carrying a fresh bundle of parchment pages.

Again she sat and read until her eyes were sore, rising when the servant entered. Quietly thanking him, she set food and ale beside Gandalf, taking the page out of his hands and setting it aside.

"Do you realize you haven't eaten since we arrived?" she asked softly, holding a mug of ale out to him.

Surprise lit his eyes and he mutely took the offered earthenware. They ate in silence, until Gandalf finally cleared his throat and fixed his eyes on his apprentice.

"This ring of Bilbo's has brought a great disquiet to my heart. Has for many years, since he first told me the true story behind his finding it. That it should cause him to lie when he had never lied before was a cause for concern. But his actions the other night have caused that concern to grow."

Natasha nodded, seeing the reasoning behind this and turned back to her work. When Gandalf did not immediately follow suit, she looked up to find him smiling mischievously. Sighing, she began reading aloud in the elven tongues he had begun to teach her on their trip here, speaking to her in nothing but the language of study, first Quenya and now Sindarin. Rohirrim would be next when she reached an adequately conversational level in the previous two. It was difficult for her to read in the language of men and speak it in Sindarin; translation was still a little slow, though she was improving every day.

Going through the archives had seemed as simple enough task when Gandalf had first explained what they were going to Minas Tirith for. Until Natasha had actually seen the state of the archives, she had thought it would merely take a few days at the most. However, years of archivist neglect had left the records in all manners of want. Some pages were so faded, the writing could not be made out, others had water stains on them, blurring the ink to illegibility, and still others had been torn from being stuffed onto shelves with little heed for their importance. It was no wonder the kingdom was in the state it was, if nothing could be found due to lack of filing systems.

'Oh, but you were spoiled back home, Nigel did all the filing.' this thought had brought a none too brief pain in her chest. Oh, how she missed her twin. Was he all right? Did he miss her? What was he doing? But all her questions, like many times before had been pushed to the sidelines as she became engrossed in helping Gandalf find what he was looking for.

Days turned into weeks and weeks to months. The seasons had changed and outside, the leaves were just beginning to turn when Gandalf finally found what he was looking for. They rode to the Shire with every ounce of speed they could coax from their horses, arriving just as the sun set on the seventh day. It was all ready well past nightfall when they finally made it to the door of Bag End. Slipping inside unnoticed, they waited for the little hobbit to return from where ever he had gone for the evening.

Gandalf had not said a word during their entire journey, not even when Natasha had fallen into a river when her horse had slipped, unceremoniously dumping her on her rear. Worry crept into Natasha's heart as she watched her mentor. Usually he smoked that awful smelling pipeweed of his, but the pipe hadn't even made an appearance on the journey here. He simply sat in the dark, fingering his staff like a worry stone, brooding in the silence of the night.

They hadn't been waiting long when the door suddenly swung inwards and a shadowy figure stepped into the room, looking around him in confusion. Cursing under her breath, she remembered Gandalf had opened a window when they had arrived, and now papers were flying to the floor in the evening breeze. Gandalf had moved behind the door when he'd heard footsteps padding up the stone walkway and now jumped out, grabbing the hobbit, startling him badly.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" was all he asked, desperation clear in his voice to even a stranger.

They both stood watchful as Frodo rummaged through a chest in his study, Gandalf jumping at even the slightest sound.

_:Did you have to scare him like that:_ Natasha thought at her mentor.

_:Time is of the essence, Natasha. We must get him out of the Shire as soon as possible.:_

"Here it is." Frodo said with obvious relief, probably thinking he might have forgotten where he'd hidden it.

Gandalf snatched the tiny envelope from his hand and strode to the hearth, tossing envelope and ring into the flames.

"What are you doing!" Frodo exclaimed, jumping forward only to be restrained by both Natasha and Gandalf.

_:The secret only fire can tell, Gandalf:_

_:Pray it is not true. Or there will be difficult times ahead.:_

Nodding silently, remembering the lecture Gandalf had given her on the possibility of this ring (please don't let that be capitalized, she prayed), Natasha watched the envelope disintegrate to ashes, revealing the simple gold band that had caused her teacher many sleepless nights since the Birthday Party, seemingly ages ago.

More calmly than he felt, Gandalf reached in and picked the ring out from amongst the coals with a pair of tongs, his emotions running barely checked along the teacher-student bond he and Natasha shared. Unable to stand the dual feelings within her any longer, Natasha made sure to give the 'door' just a little harder nudge than was strictly necessary. A non-verbal, non-thought way of letting him know he was slipping just a little. Smiling ruefully, Gandalf's defences regained their strength as he took hold of himself and concentrated on the task at hand.

"Can you see anything?" he asked the hobbit, whom he'd passed the unscathed ring to.

Natasha thought her heart had stopped when Frodo corrected himself after the initial verdict of nothing. She didn't have to turn from the window where she stood to know what Gandalf's reaction would be. Dread. Pure and simple, dread.

_:Well, shit.:_ was all she could think, blushing when she realized she'd Thought it to her mentor.

_:My thoughts exactly. But please don't use such words. Highly unbecoming one of your station.:_

Mentally sticking her tongue out at him, she turned her attention back to Frodo as Gandalf went into the history of the object before them. The Ring. A frisson of ice went down her spine at the thought of what Gandalf had shown her during her own lessons. Of Sauron and his power while wielding his Treasure. Thankfully, Frodo was not being subjected to that. It was not needed. He had believed almost instantly. There was no evil of this kind in her own world, at least not to her knowledge,' she amended. There was evil, of the completely human variety, of course. Weapons and disease, but nothing of magick, like her powers. Thank goodness, there weren't more like her around. They might have been taken by the military and used as weapons or guinea pigs by scientists. Luckily, no one had suspected a thing after the fire she had started, the first time she had lost control. The authorities had automatically assumed a leaky gas line had caused the accident, though she and her family knew differently.

They had moved out of the state shortly afterwards, finding a place out in the country. And there had only been a few incidents after that though not as large as the first one. Fear triggered the reaction, but Nigel had always managed to calm her fear before any major damage was done, or she was discovered, until she had learned some modicum of control. Once they'd entered med school, there weren't anymore incidents, mostly because she'd been extra careful to avoid situations that could have triggered an outburst. It was one of the reasons she was still single at 27. She'd never gone out to meet anyone.

'Pity about this being the One Ring and all.' she thought, bemusedly. 'I was getting used to living without fear. Was almost starting to think I might actually get to have a life now. Oh well. Duty comes first.'

Frodo was hurrying around Bag End, stuffing things into his pack, when Natasha felt a slight tingle along the back of her neck, indicating unwanted company was close by.

_:Gandalf:_

_:I felt it.:_ "Get down Frodo. You too, Natasha." Gandalf whispered to the hobbit, who immediately dropped to the floor, Natasha sheltering him under her body. A rustling in the leaves under the windowsill was heard and a solid thump of Gandalf's staff as he attacked.

"Ow!" came Sam Gamgee's voice, quickly followed by a startled wail as he was dragged through the window.

"**Damn you Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?**" Gandalf bellowed, holding the frightened hobbit to the table.

"I ain't been droppin' no eaves sir. Honest." Sam stuttered quickly, cringing beneath the wizard's intense gaze. Natasha couldn't help but roll her eyes in exasperation. Sometimes, hobbits could be so literal. "I was just cutting the grass under the ledge there, sir, if you follow me."

"Little late for that don't you think?" Natasha asked quietly, speaking for the first time.

Sam turned frightened eyes on her, hope briefly flashing in his eyes that she would keep Gandalf from exacting his wrath. She shrugged slightly. "You're on your own with this one, I'm afraid.'

"I heard raised voices." he offered hesitantly.

"What did you hear?" Gandalf demanded.

"Nothing important!" Sam tried to assure the wizard. "I mean, I heard something about a dark lord and a bit about a ring and something about the end of the world. But please sir, don't turn me into anythin' unnatural."

"Nah, nothing important." Natasha threw her hands up in disgust and stalked out of the room, returning with another bag. Gandalf had after all a better use for the ain't- droppin'-no-eaves' hobbit.


	13. An unexpected delight

_Hello everyone, once again, I'm sorry for the delay in this story. And thank you to roxyheart15 for your lovely letter. I hope the wait wasn't too bad and that this chapter will be up to standards._

_A little note to those of you who may not notice the slight change in this chapter: I've decided to change the name of Natasha's brother. From now on it will be Nigel instead of Nathan. I'm going to change previous chapters so that it will be consistent but I thought I would give you the warning right here as this will most likely be the first update you will see before that._

_Thank you for your patience and enjoy the story._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Elvish_**

Chapter 12

The day dawned clear and warm, absolutely beautiful as the first rays of the rising sun kissed everything on its way to the opposite horizon. Birds sang cheerily in the treetops and squirrels quarrelled over nuts in the grass, all unaware of the grave mission placed on the shoulders of two terrified hobbits and one half trained apprentice. Watching the grey wizard gallop off into the wilderness, the hobbits spooked and huddled closer to Natasha, as a newly awakened day bird suddenly took flight in a flurry of flapping wings. Gently pushing the hair from their eyes, she gave them an encouraging smile.

"We'll be fine, you'll see. Two days to Bree, three tops. Gandalf will be there and then we'll see what happens from there. Think of it as a little adventure."

"Hobbits aren't meant for such things as adventures."

"Oh really? And what about Bilbo?" Natasha arched an eyebrow, taking the first step of their long journey. "Everything will be okay."

Sam didn't have an answer for that and turned his attention to the hike.

'Now let's hope I don't have to eat those words." she thought to herself.

As the sun rose higher and the hobbits fell into the rhythm of hiking, their fears melted away.

"Natasha, how long have you known Gandalf?"

"Let's see…oh! About seven months. I was in Mirkwood when he took me on as his apprentice."

"Where—?" Frodo started but was interrupted by

Sam.

"Mirkwood?" he breathed, eyes filled with wonder. "Did you meet any of Mr. Bilbo's elves?"

"I did, though I highly doubt they'd like being called Bilbo's." Natasha chuckled and proceeded to regale them with tales of some of her more interesting misadventures while in residence with the wood-elves. Frodo especially loved her last prank before she'd left, Gandalf's rainbow robes.

"And he didn't turn you into anything?" he barely managed between chuckles, tears streaming down his face.

Sam had been laughing too, until he suddenly stopped, staring nervously at the field Natasha and Frodo had entered.

"What is it Sam?" Frodo asked.

"This is it." was all he said.

"This is what?" Natasha asked.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

Frodo took his friend's hand and helped him take the next step, recalling Bilbo's words to the two of them many years ago. Natasha watched them move ahead of her for a moment, wishing her brother could be here to offer her the same comfort, before hitching up her step to catch up with them. Nigel had always known what to say to get her to smile and help her feel more confident in her newly controlled abilities.

They made camp that night beneath a great oak tree, eating a light meal of bread, cheese and fresh tea. Clean up had just been finished when Natasha felt a tingling along her spine. Someone, or many someones by the feel of it, had just crossed the outermost of the wards she'd set. Gandalf had taught her to set multiple wards at varying intervals.

"It gives you an early warning, especially when you cannot get a sense of whether those approaching are friend or foe. Elves, and many men for that matter, tend to giving merely a feeling of presence." Gandalf had said and then winked. "And if it is a friend, you can always give them a good start to keep them on their toes."

She'd managed to get Strider to jump nearly a foot with that one, though Legolas had managed to hear her coming.

"Quick, get down. Someone's coming."

Frodo and Sam dove for the safety of the tree's base, pressing as close to the ground as they could. Natasha climbed into the branches, breathing deeply to calm her racing heart. What ifs ran through her mind faster than she could push them away. She couldn't feel any evil so that ruled out orcs. But that didn't mean that evil men couldn't be here. Or what if it was something else, something new that hadn't been associated yet.

Just as her fear was pushing her Power towards the surface, the sound of singing came to her ears. The elven voices ringing like bells through the trees calmed her and the light surrounding her fingertips, which thankfully no one had noticed, slowly faded.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"It's elves Sam." Frodo smiled, tugging his friend up for a better view.

Sam had made his love of the elves clear throughout the day, constantly bringing her back to her experiences with the elves. She hadn't believed Gandalf when he'd said that hobbits could ask so many questions. Though she hadn't gotten a chance to answer most of them, as he'd launched into new ones almost as soon as he'd finished the older ones.

The elves sang and danced closer and closer, when finally one of them called out to them.

"**_Hail Rainbowmaker_**!" he called, silver hair swinging behind him as he waved.

"**_Well met, Gildor_**!" she called back, smile lighting her face up like the 4th of July.

Frodo was laughing, holding his sides and soon Sam followed, when Frodo was able to translate. Natasha was too busy receiving greetings from some of the elves she'd met during her stay in Mirkwood. Gildor had been kind enough to keep her company when Gandalf, Legolas and Strider had been busy giving reports to the king. He'd shown her the library where she'd spent many hours just browsing the shelves without even taking a book off the shelf. He'd even taken her out riding, helping her find her seat. It was due to his tutoring that she'd not been as sore as she could have been when she and Gandalf had made the journey to the Shire and then the mad dash to Gondor.

"**_I have some messages for you_**." Gildor mentioned aside to her, as several of his companions ushered Frodo and Sam down the hill to join them. "**_Strider and Legolas wish you well, they eagerly await your return_**. **_And her majesty wishes to know when you will be coming back to visit. She's made some new additions to her gardens and would like your opinion on them_**."

"**_Well, we'll have to see where I end up. We're to meet Gandalf in Bree. From there I have no idea where we'll be going."_**

The elves prepared a meal, and both hobbits were soon fed and asleep. Natasha finished tucking a blanket snugly around the two hobbits, who'd cuddled together in their sleep for warmth and then rejoined the elves. But she had not even managed two steps before Gildor was guiding her over to another pallet that had been prepared.

"**_You will rest tonight, my lady_**."

"**_But I need to reset my wards_**." Natasha made a weak circling gesture with her hand.

"**_No need. You will be safe here. We will watch over you. Get some rest. I see many days with little rest for you in the days to come. Let us ease your burden this night_**."

"**_But I really think I should_**…"

"**_No more arguing, my lady_**." Gildor chuckled, pushing her down onto the pallet. "**_Dream of peaceful times and wake up alert and rested. Nothing will disturb your rest this night_**."

Left with no other choice, Natasha settled down on the pallet, raising an eyebrow when Gildor took a seat beside her. He merely smiled and raised his voice along with his companions as they sang their praises to the Valar. The songs lulled her to sleep and soon she was just where she wanted to be. Back with her friends Legolas and Strider.

"Lady Natasha, awake. My comrades and I must be departing." Gildor's soft voice broke through her dreams the next morning, gently dispersing them and bringing her to alertness.

"Is there a problem Gildor?" she asked, noting that it was at least a few hours before full daylight which meant the hobbits would be asleep for at least a little while longer.

"No, nothing came near during the night, beside a pair of quarrelsome squirrels, seems one of them found the other's stash." Gildor chuckled lightly. "We merely thought you would care to join us in breaking our fast before we must continue on our journey West."

Natasha smiled and stretched, accepting the hand Gildor offered her and they joined the rest of the elven company. There were many dangers on the road these days, judging by the precautions the elves were taking against attack. Not a one of them had anything less than a bow and quiver strapped to their backs but in spite of that, they were rather cheerful. They ate and joked, sometimes one or two of them would break into song, their voice almost as light as the air itself. For a while, Natasha forgot she was out in the middle of nowhere wilderness and could almost believe that she was back in Mirkwood, enjoying the minstrels after the evening meal, her friends Legolas and Strider cuddled up beside her. Believed at least, until Gildor stood and bowed formally to her, all his companions also rising to make ready their departure.

"We must be departing now, Lady Natasha. It has been a pleasure to once again share your company. I shall treasure the memory always, but now we must away and put as much ground beneath our feet before the day's end."

"A star shine upon your travels friend. Always." Natasha replied, also rising and bowing to her host.

With little else to say, Gildor leapt up onto his horse and led the company out of the sheltered glen. They disappeared into the trees, though their songs could be heard a while afterwards, and were not seen again in that glade.


	14. Black Rider

Chapter 13

"Come on hobbits. Time to get up." Natasha sang out lightly. "The sun is shining, the elves have all ready left and that means hobbits need to be up so we can too."

Unfortunately, her good cheer only brought two grunts as her two companions burrowed deeper into their bedrolls.

"Oh come on!" Natasha exclaimed, after receiving a wallop from Sam when she tried to shake him awake. "We'll never get to Bree at this rate."

"Bree?" came the sleepy reply.

"Yes, we're going to meet Gandalf remember?" Natasha replied calmly. "Now get up. We should reach Bree first thing tomorrow if we head out now and make good time."

"But what about breakfast?" Sam asked, appalled at the idea that someone could just forget it. "Mr. Frodo needs to eat."

"And so do you Sam and don't worry. It's all ready been laid out by the elves, so dig in and let's go."

The hobbits ate in silence, their blissful expressions giving lie to Gildor's claim of providing 'poor fare.' By the time they had finished, Natasha had finished tidying the glen to where there was little sign of their passing.

Day birds sang their songs, completely unworried by the presence of two hobbits and a human and soon had the travellers calm enough to trade stories. It was the hobbits' turn and soon stories of Bilbo were amusing Natasha as they walked beneath the boughs of trees lining the road.

"It would be faster to cut through this cornfield." Frodo said suddenly as they passed the proud greens stalks.

"But Gandalf said to stick to the road, Mr. Frodo." Sam said uncertainly, looking to Natasha for support.

"Sam's right, though I'd like to get to Bree all the faster if we could." she replied reluctantly.

Frodo smiled triumphantly, heading off through the corn, leaving her and Sam to follow as they would.

"Stay close, Sam." Natasha pushed aside some corn so they both could step through. "You'd think he'd at least wait for a trail, but no…he has to go trailblazing. And not leaving much of a trail either."

Sam chuckled softly at this, easily keeping pace with her and Frodo now that he had gotten into the rhythm of the hike.

'Does this corn never end?' Natasha wondered in exasperation after about ten minutes of walking. 'And where the heck is Frodo? He's supposed to be the fearless leader in this part. Some leader. Lost his team in a cornfield.'

Suddenly, she and Sam stumbled out of the corn and onto a track, only to have no sight or sound of Frodo anywhere.

"Frodo?" Sam called, looking up and down the track.

"He's not too far Sam." Natasha tried to calm him down as his cries grew desperate.

"Frodo? FRODO!"

"What's wrong Sam?" Frodo asked coming around the bend in the track.

"Told you." Natasha muttered. Sam shot her a dark glare to which she snickered and rolled her eyes to the sky.

"I thought I'd lost you." Sam said petulantly.

'Oh…spider senses tingling!' Natasha thought as a prickling sensation ran up the back of her neck. 'or as Dad would say 'Danger Will Robinson!'.'

"What?"

"It's just something Gandalf told me." Sam muttered, now embarrassed with his mistake.

"Umm, guys, not that this isn't touching…" Natasha tried to grab their attention, while trying to find the source of the possible threat coming their way at high speed.

"What did Gandalf say?"

"He said 'Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to."

"Guys?"

"Sam!" Frodo exclaimed, laughing. "We're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?"

Suddenly there was a WHOMP! And both hobbits, plus two new ones, were sprawled on the ground, struggling around each other to regain their feet.

"That." Natasha said throwing up her hands up in the air.

"Hey look Merry. It's Frodo!"

"Ohhh, no!" Natasha buried her face in her hands, hearing Merry's name. "Not you two."

"Hello to you too, Mistress Natasha." Merry made a face at her before turning to Frodo, mischief back in his eyes. "Hallo Frodo.

"Get off of him!" Sam said to the other hobbit, Pippin if Natasha's memory served, and it did.

"What did I do?" she asked, looking to the Heavens for an answer.

"What are you two doing here?" Frodo asked, but before they could answer, Sam worked it out, taking in the vegetables lying about on the ground.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"

Hobbit arms were loaded up with the vegetables as Natasha watched in a sort of odd detachment. Gandalf had told her about the notorious Farmer Maggot. He didn't much care for other people, particularly when they stole his vegetables. All that was missing from this was the…ah there they are, right on cue. As luck would have it, Farmer Maggot had also brought along his fabled dogs, which could be heard baying as well as their crashing through the corn stalks.

"Good grief. Do you two do nothing by halves?" she asked in exasperation, earning her two dark looks that quickly turned to grins and shaking heads. "I didn't think so." she sighed.

Frodo was grabbed and dragged through the corn behind Merry and Pippin, leaving Sam and Natasha staring mutely at each other for only a moment longer before they too were running for their lives.

"I don't know what he's so upset about!" Merry shouted.

"No?" Natasha asked testily. "Could it be something you might have stolen perhaps?"

"It was just a few cabbages and carrots!" Pippin shouted back. "Oh and those three empty bags of potatoes we left him last week!"

"Yes Pippin, my point is, he's clearly over reacting."

"Oh no, I don't think he is." Natasha added another two cents worth, looking over her shoulder to check on the progress of the dogs.

Except it was the wrong time to look, for all four hobbits stopped at the edge of a cliff and she barrelled right into them sending the four of them rolling down the hill.

"Ow! Ow! Damn it! That's enough!" Natasha shouted, and suddenly found herself at the bottom, seated while the others rolled to her down the hill. "Oops. Good thing Gandalf's not here to notice that. Could have been ugly that time. Now how did I do that?"

Meanwhile, four hobbits were busy extricating themselves from each other, quibbling the entire time.

"AHHHHH!" Merry and Pippin screamed when Natasha suddenly appeared with a loud pop.

"Aha so that's how I did it. Cool!" Natasha did a little dance then turned serious again, watching the hobbits dust themselves off.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." Sam said angrily.

"What? That was just a detour. A shortcut.

Natasha snorted. "A shortcut to what?"

"Mushrooms!" Pippin shouted as though on cue.

"Oh gods no!" Natasha cried in anguish.

Three of the four hobbits ran to the small patch, stuffing the growing fungus into every available pocket and pouch they could find. Frodo stood on the Road, for they had found it again, looking nervously up and down its length.

'The Road!' Natasha's mind screamed, and needles raced up and down her spine. 'That means…'

"Everyone off the Road. Now!" she shouted, startling the hobbits into motion.

She could feel something coming along the road, coming fast. Maybe it was the pounding of her heart, but she could swear she could hear a horse. The hobbits scurried across the Road, jumping a root, hiding as far into the crevice in the bank as they could. Seeing that they were safe, Natasha climbed into the tree, hiding amongst the leaves.

Birds and squirrels fell silent, the only noise the rustling of the leaves. Natasha watched down the Road, in the direction she had felt the danger coming from. Her vision narrowed, sounds and smells vanished from her perception and the land beyond the bend appeared in her mind's eye. Gasping, she nearly fell out of the tree in surprise. Wrapping her arms around her body, she tried to force her body to stop shivering. Oh, but the evil permeating from that being was intense. Much worse than that coming off an orc. Pain assaulted her senses and she had to force her attention back to the situation at hand.

The being stopped beneath her tree, and Natasha stopped breathing when it dismounted with a clang of old armour. She could have sworn her heart stopped when the thing lunged to smell at the ground.

'What is it doing? It sounds like smelling…' Natasha wondered. 'Quick think of something. What have you got? Think stupid!'

But before she could think of something, Merry took the initiative and, tossing the much prized mushrooms, sent the being charging after the resultant crashing. Leaping from the tree, she grabbed Frodo and Sam by their shirt fronts and propelled them down the hillside.

"What was that thing?" Pippin asked, collapsing onto the ground after several minutes of running.

They were all looking at Natasha. And all she could do was try to calm her own pounding heart. It bled for the horse, like its hooves had bled onto the ground. She'd felt it's pain, could almost feel its terror.

"I don't know. Gandalf never covered this in my lessons. Rather remiss on his part, if I may say." she babbled for a moment before pulling herself together as heat gathered in her palms. "Let's go."

She barely took the time to notice of Frodo's nod, jogging off, leaving the hobbits to keep up, though she was never too far ahead of them to begin with. However, once night fell, it was a different story. Natasha slowed, stopping every few trees to check for pursuit. Pippin and Merry didn't bother to make any concession in their movements, making noise and walking out in the open.

"What is going on?" Pippin huffed as he bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Shhh!" Natasha hissed, straining her hearing. Nothing.

"That black rider was after something…or someone." Merry said, watching Frodo carefully.

"Merry." Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder. "We need to get Frodo to Bree. Any questions will have to wait until then."

Merry nodded, "Bucklbury ferry. This way!"

Dashing out of their paltry hiding place, they spooked the black rider's horse. Or this could have been another one, there was really now way of telling if this one was the same as the one from earlier.

"Frodo, move!" Natasha shouted, running back to him.

They skirted the horse, Natasha swinging a branch at the horse's head to spook it even more as she passed and ran for dear life. Over a fence they jumped, giving them a clear view of the Brandywine River and the Ferry. But as they hit the trail leading to the dock, the Black Rider caught up with them, barrelling down on the last of them, Natasha and Frodo.

"Keep going Frodo, come on! Don't look back!" she shouted, which of course was the wrong thing to say because as everyone knows, once you hear those words, you automatically look back.

"AHHHHH!" Frodo screamed, putting on speed at the end of the dock and launching himself onto the departing Ferry which Merry and Pippin were trying to keep steady.

"Natasha!" Sam shouted.

"Get this thing moving." she said, landing neatly on board just as the Black Rider slid his horse to a stop at the edge of the dock. "How far is the nearest crossing?" she asked taking one of the punting poles and giving a push.

"Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles." Merry answered.

"Well at least we have some breathing room." Natasha muttered.


	15. Longshanks

****

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update folks. Hope you enjoy. _

**

* * *

**

**Elvish**

: Mind speech :

Chapter 14

_"Well at least we have some breathing room." Natasha muttered._

Quickly crossing the River, Natasha ushered her four companions into the trees along the opposite bank just as thunder cracked above their heads and the skies opened up. Through the woods, Natasha could see the torches of Bree's western gate flickering defiantly in the downpour but even over the short distance m she knew they'd be near soaked by the time they reached the town's safety.

"Murphy's Law." Natasha grumbled, wrapping her cloak more tightly around her s she set of towards the gate.

The hobbits stayed close to her, fearful eyes darting this way and that in search of any possible danger. Natasha could almost feel how frightened they were and clamped down all the harder on her own. She stopped at the edge of the wood, casting her senses down the road briefly in each direction and then darted across to pound on the gate, her friends scurrying to catch up. She crowded them close to the door as first on then another peephole opened and shut in rapid succession before finally the door opened up to reveal a surprised older man, his wet hair clinging to his face beneath his hood.

"Hobbits! Four hobbits!" he exclaimed, raising his lantern to better see them. "What business brings you to Bree?"

"We've come to stay at the in. Our business is our own." Frodo replied, rather defensively before Natasha could speak.

"All right young sir, I meant no offence." the gatekeeper hastily soothed, stepping aside to let them pass. "It's my job to be asking questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Hey now! When'd you turn up?" she started when Natasha stepped through the gate. "Was you there the whole time?"

Nodding silently, Natasha then took the lead, heading for the Prancing Pony. Inside, warmth and enticing smells enveloped them in welcome. Each of the hobbit threw back their hoods, looking around in curiousity. Feeling uncomfortable, Natasha leaned back against the wall in the shadows, leaving her hood up, while Frodo asked for the innkeeper.

"Hello little masters, and kind sir." he added hastily to Natasha as she stepped forward with the group, though making sure to keep her face hidden. "If you're seeking accommodation, we have some nice cozy hobbit sized rooms available, Mr…uh?"

"U-Underhill. My name is Underhill." Frodo stuttered.

Natasha lost interest in the conversation and cast her mind through the inn, looking for her mentor.

: Gandalf:

No laughing greeting returned her call and Natasha began to worry. Her fears were confirmed with the innkeeper's announcement of not seeing Gandalf in several months.

'Where is he?' Natasha wondered, as they found a table and waited for their meal. 'And who the hell is watching me?'

Ever since they'd come through the door, she'd felt a pair of eyes watching their every move. Now, casting her gaze about the room, she found several people who could have been their watcher, but something told her none of them were. Not until her gaze came to rest on a cloaked figure hidden in the back of the inn, his lit pipe the only illumination his features received, and even then only his eyes shone out of his hood when he inhaled.

'What is it with this world and smoking themselves into an early grave?' Natasha thought in disgust, her gaze never leaving the shadowy figure. 'It's got to be him watching us. Why does he seem so familiar? We didn't stop long enough here last time for me to know anyone here. Who could he be?'

Puzzled, Natasha noted that Sam too had seen their watcher, fidgeting in his seat as he ate. Frodo seemed to mistake it for worry for Gandalf, telling Sam not to worry. Natasha met the gardener's worried eyes, nodding slightly to say she knew why he was nervous before turning her attention back to he strange in the back. His gaze still hadn't left them. Natasha listened as Frodo asked Butterburr the innkeeper about the stranger, and her heart almost stopped.

"He's one of them Rangers. No one rightly knows his name, but round here we call him Strider."

There was such fear and disgust in the innkeeper's voice that confused Natasha. What reason did this man have for hating Strider? Could she have been wrong about him, or maybe it was the innkeeper? And if Strider was here, where was Legolas? Unless there were two Striders, which she highly doubted. However, she wasn't given much time to ponder the mysterious reappearance of her friend as a commotion over towards the bar drew her attention.

Frodo was hurrying over to where Pippin was chatting with a bunch of Big Folk, wrenching the younger hobbit away from the conversation, slipping on a bit of wet floor. The next couple of moments were all a blur, one moment Frodo was in plain sight and the next, splitting pain shot through Natasha's skull and she could feel her skin burning. A thundering voice boomed through her head and Frodo all of a sudden stood in front of a fiery eye. In the distance she could hear screeches of rage but all her attention was focused on keeping the pain down and getting to Frodo. The hobbit backed away from the apparition, desperately trying to pull at something on his finger.

Suddenly, the booming voice was gone and Natasha breathed a sigh of relief when she found Frodo hiding on the opposite side of the room. She was just about to go to him, to give him a piece of her mind, when he was grabbed by Strider and flung up the stairs. Natasha raced to catch up, taking the steps two at a time and squeezing into the room before the door closed, tackling Strider to the floor.

"Frodo, get in a corner!" she managed before Stirder flipped her off.

However, he stopped stunned as her hood fell back, giving her an opening and the half elf found himself once again on the bottom with Natasha's raised fist ready to strike, burning with the anger that also showed in her eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" she spat. "Attacking a defenceless hobbit?"

"He draws far too much attention to himself." the ranger spat back.

"Kind of hard not to, being a new face in such a small town! And, you had no right to scare him to death. What did Gandalf tell you the last time you did that?"

"Last I looked he was still alive." Strider snorted, though the effect was ruined by the grimace on his handsome features. Natasha had accidentally blasted him into a wall when he had pulled a similar stunt back in Mirkwood, while she was practicing. Gandalf had taken him into another room afterwards, and kept him in there for almost half an hour, the ranger emerging much chagrined and with true fear in his eyes. Apparently the threat of impotence for a year worked on just about all males.

Rolling her eyes, Natasha allowed the fire in her hand to ebb slowly back into her reserves and standing.

"Are you all right, Frodo?"

Frodo was beside the hearth, eyes wide with fear but he nodded, swallowing a couple times before he could speak.

"Who is he? What does he want?"  
"Are you frightened?" Strider sneered earning a glare from Natasha.

"Yes." Frodo swallowed again.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." Strider said, snuffing out the candles and sending the room into darkness.

"As do I." Natasha snapped. "We're doing our best to avoid them."

Strider met her gaze steadily and nodded without a word. Silence reigned in the room until a scurrying of feet in the hall caught their attention. Strider's sword was unsheathed in a spinning turn as Natasha dove in front of Frodo, pulling the fire from the hearth in a protective circle around them. The door burst inwards to reveal a very angry Sam, fists raised, followed a more fearful but nonetheless determined Merry and Pippin.

"You let him go, or I'll have you Longshanks!"

Seeing who it was, Natasha sighed and released the circle, the flames dancing happily back into the fireplace as Strider sheathed his sword. The hobbits gathered around Frodo, each inspecting him in turn for the slightest injury, ignoring Natasha and Strider.

"You can no longer wait for the Wizard." Strider said to Natasha though the hobbits could hear it very well. "They are coming."


	16. Missed you

_Hi everyone, a thousand apologies for taking so long with a update. a little warning however, this turned out a bit sappier than I would have liked but maybe you won't mind. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

__"You can no longer wait for the Wizard." Strider said to Natasha though the hobbits could hear it very well. "They are coming."_

Chapter 15

Four hobbits stared wide eyed with interest at the two Big Folk as they spoke in rushed Elvish, even Frodo's understanding of the language, even Frodo's understanding of the language not allowing him to decipher the meaning of their word. Natasha and Strider had been arguing for a while now, though neither raised their voice and the hobbits had decided, seeing as how they were likely in for a wait, they might as well be comfortable, climbing up onto the bed, Merry and Pippin almost immediately falling asleep, while Frodo and Sam remained awake to await the results of the debate.

"**_Strider, we've been travelling a day and a half with no rest_**." Natasha argued, her eyes pleading. "**_If we don't rest now, the hobbits will collapse on the road and then where would we be?_**"

**_"It's too dangerous." _**Strider persisted, looking away as the look in her eyes pulled at his heart. "**_We just can't risk Frodo falling into their hands."_**

_**"Which he will if he collapses and we accidentally leave him behind or they catch up with us while one of us carries him. One nit is all I'm asking for. We all need it, even you. I can feel how tired you are. We'll stay in this room. We're safer if we stay together."**_

Sighing in defeat, Strider's shoulders slumped as he headed out the door. The abrupt end in conversation startled Merry and Pippin awake, who'd fallen asleep sometime during the argument. Frodo raised questioning eyes, waiting patiently for Natasha to collect her thoughts.

"We'll be staying here tonight. Here, as in this room. Don't lave for any reason. Strider and I will be back shortly with our belongings."

Natasha closed the door behind her, magically sealing it to prevent anyone or thing from getting gin or out. Safely out of view of curious hobbit eyes, Natasha threw her arms around Strider, squeezing with all her might.

"I missed you, mellon-nin." she whispered in his ear before bouncing lightly down the hall.

Strider followed much more subdued, his mind swirling with so many thoughts, it was almost too difficult to tell where one started and the other stopped. Eventually however, his mind flashed back to the night after Natasha had left with Gandalf.

FLASHBACK

"Estel what is the matter? You haven't been this quiet since you were a child." Legolas asked, caressing his lover's brow, pushing an unruly strand of hair out of the younger elf's grey eyes.

"Melethron, you know I love you with all my heart, do you not?" Estel replied, clasping his archer's delicate yet strong hands in his own.

"Yes beloved. I know, as I love you with all mine. But what…" Estel stopped him with a finger to his lops, his own brows knitting together in frustration as he fought for words.

"It is Natasha." he finally whispered. "I cannot seem to get her out of my head. There are feelings there…feelings I've only ever felt when I'm with you. Feelings that told me you were the one the Valar wanted me to be with.

Legolas sat in silence as his love struggled for words but as his worries were laid bare, the archer couldn't help the rush of excitement in his belly.

"You want her, as you have me." he stated quietly, trying to keep his enthusiasm out of his voice.

"Yes." strider admitted, covering his face with his hands.

"You're not the only one." Legolas grinned and waited for his words to sink in.

It took a moment, but soon Estel's head shot up, eyes filled with confusion.

"You're not alone in your feelings, my love. For she has been on my mind too." Legolas chuckled softly, kissing Estel's lips lightly.

"She has?"

"Oh yes." the blond winked. "Now the question is, what, if anything, do we do about it?"

Both searched the other's eyes and a decision was made. No words were needed and none were spoken for quite some time after that.

END FLASHBACK

Strider smiled lovingly at the memory and hurried to catch up to Natasha who was all ready in her and the hobbits' rooms downstairs, packs waiting on the bed. Natasha herself was rooting around under the bed, providing a surprised ranger with a delightful view.

"Aha! There's the little piece of…" Natasha exclaimed, crawling out from under the furniture.

"Did you lose something?"

"Only my cloak pin." Natasha smiled, pinning her cloak so that it sat nicely. "Well, we'd better get back to the hobbits."

With a load of packs each, they headed back upstairs.

"I've missed you as well." Strider said, leaning down to her ear as Natasha released the locking spell. "As does Legolas."

Swinging the door open, Natasha smiled at him and his world seemed to get brighter. The hobbits ended the moment, relieving the Big Folk of the packs and returning to the bed. Resealing the door, both Big Folk settled into chairs to wait out the night.

Outside, the storm continued to rage. Lightning lit the room briefly before plunging it back into darkness once more. Through most of the night however, the hobbits slept, leaving the human and the elf alone with their thoughts.


	17. A few new tricks

Author's Note: A few people have been asking questions that I felt should be answered so I'm just going to take a moment to answer them and then get back to the story.

First, this is a slightly different universe from what is normally written in this fandom. I've taken the liberty of tweaking Aragorn's lineage just a little to make him into a half elf (though not a Peredhel, like Elrond and his children who have the choice of immortality. Aragorn does not have a choice, he is immortal).

Second, there will be a pairing, but I'm not sure when so I won't say anything more on that subject at the moment.

Third, the Evenstar will show up eventually, you'll have to see where the story takes us.

ElvenPwner: You asked about other sites that might have stories like mine. Have you tried ?

There's a story by Khylaren that I particularly enjoyed called "Lost and Found." The author is very good and I truly think you will enjoy this story as much as I did.

Also try There are some excellent stories there as well, though no marysues, tenth walkers or crossovers.

A thousand thank yous to everyone who has reviewed and a thousand more for you patience. I know it is frustrating waiting for updates and try to update as soon as I have a chapter worthy of my audience.

Thank you and back to the story:

* * *

_Outside, the storm continued to rage. Lightning lit the room briefly before plunging it back into darkness once more. Through most of the night however, the hobbits slept, leaving the human and the elf alone with their thoughts._

Chapter 16

By midnight the storm had eased up considerably, lightning now only occasionally brightening the room before plunging it back into darkness. Fortunately, the hobbits slept through it, blessedly oblivious to the danger rapidly approaching Bree.

"You can feel them can't you?" Strider suddenly asked, breaking the silence that had reigned in the room since the halflings had fallen asleep.

Natasha nodded, letting out a shaky breath. The cold of the evil following them had been stabbing at her mind for the past half hour, becoming more and more intense as the Riders came closer and closer to their target, and her fear suddenly rose to match.

"Natasha?" Strider asked uncertainly, pointing to her hands when she opened questioning eyes.

Cursing under her breath, she willed the Power to drain back into her reserves. So absorbed in the claming act of controlled release, Natasha didn't notice Strider leave his chair to stand behind her, his hands rubbing the tension from her shoulders. Groaning at the delicious feeling, Natasha rolled her shoulders back to give him better access.

"You still have difficulty ." he said softly, not stopping ht emotions of his hands.

"It's not as easy as it may sound. It does get easier, but if I'm tired like I am right now and don't have time to rest before something else happens, I lose a little more of my control. It's much harder when I have to wait for the danger to find me. That's when the fear takes its toll because most of the time, I have nothing else to do than worry. But I'm working on that."

Strider nodded in understanding as he pulled her out of her chair and into a bone crushing hug.

"I know you will succeed." he said, with such confidence anyone would be hard pressed to doubt him.

Leaning into the hug, Natasha was just getting settled in the comfort of her friend's arms when ice cold pain shot through her mind and body. Doubling over, she clutched her head, whimpering as she sunk to her knees. Strider held her close, trying to soothe the shudders wracking her body, but Natasha didn't notice. All she could feel or concentrate on was the pain. There were more of them this time. More than just the two they had seen earlier. Suddenly, Natasha felt herself detach from the pain, and a feeling of being surrounded in warmth cradled her. A strange presence filled her awareness, revealing to her the secrets of this wonderful feeling. Blinking at the sudden lack of pain, Natasha probed the feeling, learning it, becoming it. A feeling of approval washed over her and then vanished as her senses reached out to the Riders.

She could see their pursuers but no longer felt the weight of the evil they embodied. Their presence felt darker than the beings in the surrounding buildings but not painful. The Riders swept into the building, a terrified Butterbur hiding beneath the bar as they passed down the hall to the hobbit-sized ground-level chambers. They stopped and stood solemnly over the beds, arranged earlier by Strider and Natasha to look as though they were occupied. Then swords crashed down onto the still forms underneath the blankets, stabbing and slashing that would have killed a wild boar with unnecessary excess.

Pulling back her distant vision, Natasha looked up into Strider's worried eyes. Smiling softly, she kissed his cheek and stood, dusting herself off. Screams of fury from downstairs drew the Ranger's attention and woke the three remaining hobbits, Frodo, at some time during her distance-viewing, having awoken and sitting on the edge of the bed, fear in his eyes.

"What are they?" he asked softly.

"They were once men." Strider explained, casting a worried glance at Natasha before continuing. "Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine Rings of power and in their greed they took them and so became slaves to his will. They ever feel the presence of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

"All right, that's enough ghost stories for now, Strider." Natasha said as Frodo shuddered. "Go back to sleep, little ones. You'll need your rest come morning."

"But how can we sleep after that?" Pippin squeaked.

"Simple." Natasha said as she tucked all four hobbits back into the bed. "You just close your eyes…and…sleep."

This last was said with a slight bit of concentration and then the hobbits were cradled in the same calming warmth Natasha had experienced only moments before and were asleep in a couple heartbeats.

"A handy trick." Strider chuckled with approval.

"Yes, would have been handy back at the Station with the younger children." Natasha smiled, stroking some hair out of Frodo's face. "Interesting thing about this is, I just learned how to do it. And it wasn't something that Gandalf had taught me either."

Strider's eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he stared incredulously at Natasha, not knowing what to say to that.

"It was strange. It felt as though someone was helping me but then it disappeared before I could even think to try and identify it."

"Mmmm, that is strange." Strider's eyes had gone thoughtful. "Perhaps you should speak to my father when we reach Rivendell. He might be able to tell you what happened, until you can ask Gandalf about it."

Natasha thought this over, feeling a brief wave of sadness at the mention of her mentor. She couldn't imagine where he could be or what could have happened to force him to not meet them at the appointed time and place.

"Maybe he's in Rivendell waiting for us. Maybe something happened that forced him to move on without us." she suggested as Strider paced the room.

"Anything is possible when it comes to the Istari." he said distractedly. "But for now, I almost wish you hadn't put the little ones to sleep. We should leave while we can."

"It would make us even more of a target if we left without rest. The hobbits have been on the move for hours, their fear draining their energy even more than the walking would. It won't hurt to let them have a few hours sleep and a good breakfast."

Strider searched Natasha's eyes for a moment before sighing in defeat. Raising a rueful eyebrow at her, he smiled and settled back into his chair.

"Well, the Istari-apprentice has spoken. So what shall we do to bide the time until sunrise. We shall leave at sunrise I assume?"

Blowing him a raspberry, Natasha unrolled her bedroll in front of the fire.

"Now we rest as well. It'll do the hobbits no good if the Big Folk are too tired to defend them."

Grumbling half-heartedly, Strider followed suit and soon both were asleep, Natasha easily slipping into dreamland, dreading the onslaught of her nightly terrors. But instead of the Terror she thought awaited her, pleasant dreams of home and her twin refreshed her soul. The last thing she remembered before slipping into deeper slumber was her brother's words, reassuring her and giving her hope to drive her through the days to come.


	18. Paying Butterbur

_Grumbling half-heartedly, Strider followed suit and soon both were asleep, Natasha easily slipping into dreamland, though dreading the onslaught of her nightly terrors. But instead of the Terror she thought awaited her, pleasant dreams of home and her twin refreshed her soul. The last thing she remembered before slipping into deeper slumber was her brother's words, reassuring her and giving her hope to drive her through the days to come._

Chapter 17

The next morning, four sleepy-eyed hobbits sat around a table in the common room of the Prancing Pony, eating the delicious fare the innkeeper had prepared in between huge yawns. Natasha, unable to stomach anything before noon after years of nothing but coffee for breakfast, sat staring out the window, senses stretched outward in search of the Black Riders. But her range was still quite limited and she found a discomforting nothing. Sighing in defeat, Natasha turned back to the table, grabbing a piece of toast and nibbling on it as she surveyed her companions.

Pippin had nodded off, his chin on his chest, as his cousin Merry snagged bits off his plate. Sam ate slowly, worried eyes darting to Frodo every once in a while before concentrating on his meal with renewed gusto to hide the fact that he was watching. Natasha's attention had also been caught by Frodo's silence and lack of appetite. His eyes were cast down into his lap and slightly glazed, and a chill ran down Natasha's spine. Rising, she rounded the table and her fears were confirmed: Frodo's hand closed around the Ring as she touched his shoulder. Leaning down, she spoke in his ear so only he would hear.

"Put that thing away and don't take it out again unless Gandalf tells you otherwise."

Nodding slowly, as though awakening from a trance, Frodo slipped the Ring back into its pocket and smiled wanly up at her, just as Strider stalked into the room and dropped into a chair, staring angrily out the window. The innkeeper, Butterbur, came in next, just as angry and the cleaning those mugs were currently receiving was going to break at least one. Raising a questioning eyebrow at Strider, Natasha tilted her head to look out the window and saw a straggly-looking pony tethered out front, a smug, rat-faced man counting coins as he walked away.

"We needed a pack horse and this one was the only one available in the village. The others must have gotten scared off last night. We'll move much faster if we don't have to carry so much ourselves. Though by the look of him, he'll either die the moment we load him or is trained to run back to his master once loaded. But we have to take the chance." Strider explained, moodily packing the bowl of his pipe with pipe weed.

But try as he might, he couldn't get the weed to light and with a curse, he stuffed the filled pipe back into its pocket. Smiling slightly in triumph, Natasha moved outside to look at the poor beast Strider had acquired. Speaking softly to him, she ran her hands gently over his hide, easing the aches and sores she found she went. When she'd finished, the pony looked a bit better off than before and he must have felt it too for he whickered softly and nuzzled her arm in gratitude.

"You're very welcome." she chuckled, rubbing his forehead. "No creature should have to suffer as you have."

"You have come a long way since our last meeting, Natasha McGowan." Strider said from the door of the inn. "A few months ago, you were having difficulty simply controlling your gifts. And now look at you, healing almost as well as Lord Elrond himself."

"I'll have you know Strider." Natasha replied dryly. "I was a healer back in my world and though this method is different, the intent is still the same. Knowing that, I just worked from there. Seems I was doing a bit of it when I tended my patients anyway."

Nodding, Strider hefted the pack saddle onto the pony's back. The hobbits soon joined them, each carrying their packs and strider sifted through each, loading what he could into the pack saddle. Sam stood at the pony's head, stroking his forehead and crooning at him as he'd seen Natasha do.

"You know guys?" Natasha started, pausing to get the hobbits' attention, "It's going to get rather tedious to always refer to him as 'the pony,' so why don't you come up with a name for him?"

The smiles that greeted her efforts to lighten the mood on that cloudy morning proved she succeeded with flying colours. Even Strider who was now arguing with Butterbur to let him pay for their lodgings, had to smile at the infectious happiness inspired by a simple act in dark times. The hobbits bent their heads to the task as Strider finally gave up trying to persuade the stubborn innkeeper and led them out of Bree. Unable to resist teasing the annoyed ranger, Natasha fell into step beside him.

"I could have told you he wasn't going to let you pay."

"You see the future as well?" he replied testily. "And you felt no need to tell me?"

"Nope." she quipped, eyes twinkling merrily.

Strider stopped short, having seen this look before, but Natasha's innocent face held even under the force of his suspicious glare. The hobbits were silent, though Pippin had a bit of difficulty keeping a straight face, almost cracking as the moments dragged on. Eventually, Strider shrugged, letting his guard down as he started walking once more.

"I paid him early this morning before you woke up." Natasha continued authoritatively, head held high and eyes looking straight forward.

Strider stopped so suddenly he tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground where he stared up at her in disbelief.

"You--?! And you--?!" he spluttered indignantly.

Natasha walked a few steps more before turning back to the fallen ranger and placed her hands on her hips.

"Come on Strider. You're supposed to be guiding us, are you not?" Strider nodded warily, opening his mouth to say something but Natasha continued. "Well then, if my memory serves me, guides are supposed to be in front. I mean, what kind of mess would we be in if I got us lost because you were 'guiding' from the back of the group, hmmm?"

Grumbling under his breath as the hobbits broke out in laughter, Strider joined Natasha and they walked in silence for several moments.

"**_Well done_**, Natasha." Strider finally said. "**_Happy companions make better travellers_**."

"**_And have more energy for the journey_**." Natasha added smiling broadly. "**_And just to let you know, I left his payment in his room. He wouldn't let me pay either. He feels responsible for our sleep being disturbed last night_**. **_And don't expect me to always be the comedian. You're going to have to take your turn entertaining them_**. "

Laughing, Strider wrapped an arm around Natasha, giving her a huge squeeze before picking up his pace to scout ahead to make sure the way was clear.

Through the morning they hiked, leaving the road and heading into more rugged terrain. Strider vetoed second breakfast, much to Merry and Pippin's dismay, tossing them apples to eat as they walked. Frodo and Sam had all ready grown accustomed to the lack of meals due to travelling with Natasha but also understood the need. There just weren't enough provisions to eat as they had in the Shire. By nightfall, the hobbits were exhausted and stumbled to the ground around the fire Strider had prepared before leaving swiftly to hunt for something for dinner. He returned after a short time, a deer slung over his shoulder. Dinner was a quick affair, the hobbits too tired to draw it out any longer, and soon the snores of four hobbits were the only sounds besides the popping of the fire.

Natasha sat staring up at the night sky, picking out shapes among the stars. Strider joined her and pointed out the constellations, telling her the stories going with them. Soon their shoulders were touching, and they lapsed into silence, just enjoying each other's company and the beauty of the stars in the heavens.


	19. Knife from Mordor

Chapter 18

The next day started off vying to be worse than the first. Instead of constantly slapping at the biting midges of the swamps, everyone was busy scratching at the bites, cursing as they found there was no relief from the itch. Strider led them silently throughout the day, stopping only to allow them a quick, cold meal, before heading out once more. Sooner than everyone expected, dusk fell, just as they were coming up to the large, solitary torr Strider seemed to have been aiming for all day.

"This was once the great watchtower of Amon Sul." Strider said, looking upon it with an unreadable expression on his face. "We will rest here tonight." he continued, trekking up to the side and around until he found a staircase leading up into the ruined fortress.

Up the staircase and along a corridor, Strider led them until they were in an exposed bowl on the side of the torr which gave them a view both East and West. Removing a heavy package from his pack, Strider unwrapped it to reveal four daggers, each long enough to serve a hobbit as a sword. Tossing one to Frodo, he laid the rest in front of the others.

"Keep these close." he instructed. "Stay here. We're going to have a look around."

Strider motioned fro Natasha to precede him into the corridor then led the way to the crown of the torr, where the main portion of the watchtower had once stood. Together they scouted the ruins, slowly circling outward until they stood below where they were camped. Cold suddenly screamed through Natasha's mind and she stumbled back against the rock face,

"They're here." she managed to hiss around the pain in her skull and Strider only hesitated a moment before dashing away to the staircase into Amon Sul.

A bloodcurdling shriek rang through the air and Natasha could hear Frodo shouting to the others. The pain in her head cleared and she focused her Gift on placing herself between Frodo and their attackers and instantly she was where she wanted to be, staring into the empty hood of a seven foot tall Black Rider.

"Holy Shit!" she exclaimed, reeling back as she raised her blazing hands.

"The Black Rider stepped back in fear, but only a single step as his attention became focused again on Frodo. Or at least where Frodo was supposed to be. Cursing as whirling wind blocked her hearing and a ghostly King of old stood over both her and Frodo, Natasha matched the Rider step for step until, finally impatient, he flung her out of the way and reached for Frodo. Frodo fought with everything he had not to give up the Ring which currently rested on his finger. Angry at being rebuked, the King struck out with the blade in his other hand, striking Frodo in the shoulder. Frodo screamed in pain, and Natasha unleashed a ball of fire at the Rider, just as Strider jumped in front of him brandishing his sword in one hand and a burning branch in the other.

"Take it off, Frodo!" Natasha shouted over the whirling wind as she reached the injured hobbit's side.

Suddenly the wind disappeared as did the ghostly figures of the Rider. Frodo lay crying out in pain as Sam joined his master, trying to give him comfort. Natasha's training had all ready kicked into high gear and she immediately began tending the wound, to the point of pushing Sam out of the way accidentally in order to get better access to the injury.

"He's been struck by a Morgul blade. He needs Elvish medicine." Strider said, hefting Frodo onto his shoulder and dashing out of Amon Sul, the displeased shrieks and wails of the Black Riders following them into the darkness.

"But we're six days from Rivendell!" Sam shouted, leading Bill, the pony as fast as hobbit legs could move. "He'll never make it."

"Oh yes he will." Natasha corrected determinedly, stopping Strider beneath some immense stones.

Focusing all her Gift on the task, Natasha sense her way deep into Frodo's wound, feeling a shard of the blade lodged within the shoulder and… moving towards the heart? Filing it away to ask about later, she wrapped her power around the shard, preventing it from moving any farther, sensing that if she tried to remove it as pressed as they were for time, either it would splinter or their pursuers would catch up and all would be lost.

"It's not much." Natasha sighed, sitting back heavily. "But at least that shard won't reach his heart before we have a chance to remove it. Now the only thing we need to worry about is the poison running through his veins."

Strider nodded, turning away in thought for a moment, spinning back as an idea popped into his head.

"Do you know the _athelas_ plant?" he asked her.

Natasha's eyes widened in confused surprise as she dug into her pouch and removed some.

"What's _athelas_?" Sam asked.

"Kingsfoil." Strider replied distractedly, taking the herb and chewing it to a pulp.

"Ah, but that's a weed!" Sam protested as Strider pressed the pulverized plant into the wound.

"It may help to slow the poison." Strider sighed in relief as Frodo relaxed a little, though his breathing was still laboured.

The sound of hooves suddenly reached their ears and everyone ducked into the brush surrounding the small fire Sam had started when they first stopped. Natasha could see a white horse cantering along the trail from her position, just before its rider came into view. A magnificent golden haired elf, all dressed in white moved past them before Strider called out to the Rider.

"Glorfindel!" he cried, laughing in relief.

The rider turned his mount towards the call and a beautiful smile spread across his face as he replied.

"_Ai na vedui Dunadan! Mae govannen!_" he dismounted and embraced the ranger tightly. "I've been searching for you for two days, mellon-nin. There are five Wraiths behind you, where the other four are, I do not know."

"They will join in the chase before long, I shouldn't wonder." Strider replied, leading the elf back to the rest of the group. "Natasha has done what she can for this hobbit. Is there anything you can do, mellon?"

He showed Glorfindel the wound in Frodo's shoulder and the elf's face turned grim as he examined the hobbit briefly before finally shaking his head.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. Only Lord Elrond can save him now."

"Then let's move." Natasha said, grabbing her pack, the hobbits following suit.

Glorfindel scooped Frodo into his arms, carrying him as though he were as light as a feather, and gently sat him atop his horse.

"You are Mithrandir's apprentice, are you not?" he asked when Frodo was settled.

"Yes. I believe we met briefly when we passed through Imladris on our way to Bilbo's party." Natasha replied.

"Yes, though I would have liked to have spoken with you at length, had you had the time. It is said you are not from Arda."

"That is true. But perhaps when we reach Rivendell would be a better time to talk of such things." Natasha said, steadying Frodo and sending him a bit of strength.

"Of course, my lady." the elf agreed. "Perhaps it would be better if you rode Asfaloth behind the halfling. If there should be danger, Asfaloth will be able to keep him on his back but someone should be there to explain what has happened to Lord Elrond when he arrives.

Unable to find a flaw in this logic, Natasha mounted behind Frodo and wrapped her arm around him, using the other to take hold of the mane as there was no saddle horn to grab onto. Silence reigned as they walked through the forest and it wasn't until they'd left the tree line that any sound broke it. Then several things happened at once. A shriek split the air as cold slammed into Natasha's skull; pounding hooves approached rapidly from the rear of the group and Glorfindel shouted to Asfaloth:

"_Noro lim, noro lim Asfaloth_!"

And the horse bolted from the group, racing across the plain East, with all nine Riders in hot pursuit. Leaning down as far as she could across Asfaloth's neck, Natasha looked back, sending a fireball back at the leader catching him in the face and stopping him in his tracks for the time being. Repeating Glorfindel's words, Natasha urged Asfaloth faster, sending some of her energy both to the horse and Frodo.

Ahead, Natasha could see the river that marked the border of Imladris, the Bruinen. Casting a look back, she nearly screamed at how close the remaining Riders were, but swallowed the impulse and instead threw another fireball. Though this one didn't hit any of them, it did break them up and slow them down. Next thing she knew, Asfaloth was crossing the Ford and clambering up the opposite back. Frodo, regaining some of his senses, turned to look at their pursuers, shaking a hand at them.

"Go back to Mordor!" he shouted weakly.

"Come back! Come back! To Mordor we will take you!" they called back enticingly.

"The Dark Lord will never have me not the Ring! Go back!" Frodo persisted, almost falling had it not been for Natasha.

"You're going to get us both killed." Natasha hissed, moving Asfaloth away from the edge of the bank.

"Impudent halfling!" the new leader cursed, urging his horse into the water, the others following.

Suddenly, a roar came from upstream and the sound of rushing water. The Riders all looked and screamed in fear. The river had risen up, forming itself into frothy horses and riders carrying torches and boulders rushing towards them. They tried to run, but the flooding waters were too swift, catching them up and seeping them down river.

On the opposite bank, Natasha saw a glowing figure, sword raised high, Strider and the three other hobbits close behind waving flaming branches. Waving quickly, she nudged Asfaloth along the trail, urging him to hurry to the Last Homely House, were Lord Elrond and two attendants waited. Explaining quickly what had happened, Natasha raced alongside Lord Elrond as the attendants carried Frodo into the healing houses.

All through the night, Elrond and Natasha worked to get the poison out of Frodo's body and removing the shard, the attendants rushing to melt the shard down so it would be of no more harm. Finally, just as the sun began shining into Frodo's room, Elrond announced that they'd done everything they could. Frodo, breathing softly and unhindered, looked pale and a little worse for wear but definitely improved as compared to when he'd first arrived in Imladris. A very tired Lord of Rivendell and Istari apprentice left the healing houses, each seeking a quick meal and soft bed.

Natasha was glad of the support someone rendered her as they led her to her guest chambers. She'd spent the majority of her energy adding to Frodo's strength to get him through the night and now just keeping her eyes open was a difficult task without adding walking to the combination. Before her eyes finally slipped closed, she caught sight of a grey blur, speaking in a familiar voice of how proud he was of her. The last thing she remembered was feeling her forehead being tickled briefly as a soft kiss was placed there and then she remembered no more.


	20. Reunited

Chapter 19

"Has she woken yet?" a voice penetrated the black surrounding her.

"No, she must have overextended her limits, she's been sleeping for three days now." another voice replied.

Groaning, Natasha rolled away from the intruders in her blessed realm of warmth and comfort but they would not be so easily sent away.

"Lady Natasha?" the second voice called and a warm hand was laid on her shoulder.

"Go 'way." she mumbled in reply. " 'm sleepin'."

"I'm afraid you'll have to wake up now, my lady." the second voice said calmly, and her shoulder was shaken just a bit more. "You need to rise and eat something."

"Don't want to get up." Natasha opened one eye and glared at the speaker, recognizing her as one of Lord Elrond's attendants.

"Perhaps I can be off assistance." said a third voice from the door.

"Gandalf?" Natasha asked, sitting up and staring in exhausted disbelief at the figure standing in the doorway.

Her mentor nodded, stepping out of the way to allow the two attendants to leave the room. Taking a chair by her bed, Gandalf sat gazing at her with concern for a moment before removing the lid from the tray that the attendants had brought.

"Lord Elrond felt it best that you start small after all the strength you lent Frodo, who by the way is well on the road to recovery and should be waking up sometime later this morning." Gandalf explained the selection of fruit and bread on the tray.

"What time is it?" Natasha asked, popping a piece of fruit into her mouth, relishing the sweetness.

"Just after sunrise, around seven o'clock." Gandalf replied and chuckled when Natasha groaned.

"I'm getting soft in this world," she joked, eating a piece of bread. "Back home, Nigel and I were always up before the sun."

"Well after this you won't be bothered until you wish to awaken. Elrond simply wished to make certain you ate before sleeping any more. Personally, I advise taking a walk through the gardens before you sleep anymore." Gandalf said with an odd twinkle in his eye. "But for now, I believe you have some visitors who wish to see you."

Turning to the door, Natasha saw Strider and Legolas poking their heads in, eager smiles on their faces. Gandalf winked at her and left the room, going to check on Frodo in the healing houses. Legolas glided into the room, pulling Natasha into a fierce embrace before releasing her and sitting on the side of the bed.

"It is good to see you again, Natasha." he smiled picking up a hair brush from the bedside table and pointing it at her. "Though I do wish it had been when you were not stumbling through the halls on Gandalf's arm after doing such a strenuous healing."

Chuckling, Natasha relaxed as Legolas pulled the brush through her hair. Strider sat on the other side of the bed, watching in silence.

"Your hair is much longer than before." he commented softly, playing with a piece hanging over her shoulder.

"Yes though it's time to cut it, I think." Natasha smiled, indicating where the length had been when she'd first met them.

"Don't do that!" Legolas cried, holding her hair protectively. "It's beautiful."

"And a nuisance. Always getting in the way or getting caught on things."

"Well, then we shall just have to tie it back." Legolas said as if this solved the matter.

"The pony tail is too heavy now." Natasha complained.

"That is not what he has in mind." Strider grinned, moving to the wardrobe at the far end of the room. "I hope you don't mind borrowing some of Arwen's gowns. She's the only person in Imladris whose clothing would fit you."

He selected one as Legolas led her to the vanity and began pulling her hair back into a set of elaborate braids, starting at her temples and weaving over the crown of her head until finally being gathered together to form a tail at the back, while leaving the majority of her hair down around her shoulders. But before he would let her see how it looked, Legolas handed her the gown Strider had chosen and pushed her behind a screen so she could change.

"Arwen doesn't wear leggings so you'll have to make do with the gowns for now." Strider explained before Natasha could complain. "The seamstress will be around tomorrow to take you measurements for tunics, leggings and new boots. How yours got into such shape is beyond me." he looked at her boots in disdain and held out a pair of slippers around the screen.

"I believe a certain ranger felt it was necessary to drag me and four defenceless hobbits through a swamp a few days ago." Natasha replied and Strider made a face at her playfully through the screen. "Could one of you help me do this thing up? There are far too many buttons."

Both elf and half-elf jumped to her assistance, Legolas getting there first and childishly sticking out his tongue at Strider who huffed in the same manner back at him.

"All right you too." Natasha laughed. "Grow up. You'd think you'd be a bit more mature at your age."

"Indeed." a new voice answered from the door. "But given that my brothers were their role models as children, highly unlikely."

Turning to see the newcomer, Natasha stared in silence at the beautiful woman standing in the door. Chestnut hair fell down to her waist, accentuated by the deep burgundy gown she wore, the combination of which made her skin paler and eyes bluer.

"I am Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Natasha Mithrandiriel."

"And a pleasure to meet you as well." Natasha stammered when she finally regained her voice.

"And you, Estel." Arwen said, thankfully turning that eerily penetrating gaze on the ranger. "It has been far too long since your last visit home."

Smiling, Strider stepped to her side and tried to pull Arwen into a hug but she twisted out of his grasp, dancing behind Legolas and using him for a shield.

"I might have given you a nephew, brother, and you would not have known until he was nearly reached his majority." she said dramatically.

"Ada would never allow such an eventuality and well you know it. He would send out the entirety of Rivendell's forces to search for me to bring me home to welcome the addition to the family." Strider countered, stalking around Legolas while Arwen backed away, eyes twinkling in mirth.

"Estel? What are you planning to do?" she asked uncertainly as Strider finally managed to get her away from Legolas.

"I believe the bathing pools are his destination." Legolas whispered conspiratorially to Natasha, gesturing to the rooms across the hall from her chambers.

Giggling, Natasha kept her mouth shut as Strider chased Arwen around the room, finally catching her and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Estel! What are you doing with my wife?" a blonde haired elf asked walking into the room.

"Haldir!" Arwen cried. "Save me from this brute!"

"And just what does this brute intend to do with you, meleth?" Haldir smirked, leaning against the doorjamb.

"He intends to throw her into the bathing pools and mess her lovely hair up." Strider replied giving an evil laugh.

"Oh, well then by all mean, do proceed." Haldir said, gracefully bowing Strider out the door.

"Haldir! You…you…Brute!" Arwen shrieked in playful anger. "Don't you dare let him throw me in there! Don't you…!"

Arwen continued to rant and fight as Strider left the room and she didn't stop until her voice was cut off by a large SPLASH!

"ESTEL! You are going to be in so much trouble when I get my hands on you!" Just you wait until I get out of here!"

"Threw her into the bathing pools again?" a tall brown haired elf asked as he and his twin walked up to the door on their way to their own rooms.

"Mmm, yes." Haldir answered. "If he's smart he'll…ah so he is going to do the smart thing for once." he finished as Strider raced past the door and down the corridor, disappearing from sight, as a soaked Arwen ran past in hot pursuit.

Unable to contain herself anymore, Natasha released the laughter that had been bubbling up inside her from the first. Sitting back down in front of the vanity, she clutched her sides as gales of laughter spilled from her. For several minutes everyone laughed heartily and were soon wiping tears from the corners of their eyes.

"Oh, I haven't laughed like that in a long time." Natasha sighed wiping another tear from her eye.

The elves all nodded in agreement and Legolas set about making introductions. Haldir, Arwen's husband, was a Marchwarden of Lothlorien, here visiting for Elrond's Council which was to be held after Frodo woke up and had rested a little. The twins, Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Elrond, as it turned out, had just returned from patrol and were looking to speak to Estel after cleaning up. Indeed the dust of the road still clung to their clothing.

"Though I doubt that will be happening anytime in the near future." one said, Natasha wasn't quite sure which.

"Yes, last time Estel did something like this, Arwen chased him for hours afterward. Ada finally had to step in to get her to stop." continued the other.

Giggling again, Natasha tried her best to ignore the pang in her heart as the tweins walked away, seeming so close and yet there was almost a foot of space between them. Much like she and Nigel had been. Gods, how she missed him. Glancing around for something to distract herself, she caught sight of herself in the mirror above the vanity.

"Is that…? That can't be me." she gasped, looking to Legolas for confirmation.

He only nodded, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking at her in the mirror as well. Natasha couldn't believe how different she looked. Instead of the simple and functional Dr. Natasha McGowan looking back at her, or the more recent, but still functional, Istari apprentice Natasha McGowan, a lady she hadn't seen since she'd graduated med-school graced the mirror. A lady she'd almost forgotten was there inside her waiting for her time to shine.

"You're beautiful." Legolas whispered, taking her hand and leading her outside. "Would you like to see the gardens?"

Nodding as she was still unable to speak around the emotional lump in her throat, Natasha let him wind her arm through his and together they walked in silence through the halls towards the gardens, catching sight of Strider once as he ran for protection on the practice grounds where Glorfindel was currently running drills. Arwen was not far behind him, now completely dry.

The gardens were nothing like anything Natasha had ever seen. At least if she hadn't seen Queen Lalaith's garden in Mirkwood. But even then, her garden was not as well tended, nor was it in bloom when she'd seen it. And this brought up some questions. How could Rivendell's gardens be in bloom when it was well into autumn? And would there be snow if it was this warm in the fall when they were this far north? Gandalf had made her memorize the map of Middle Earth and so she knew they were at least as far North as the Balkans were in her world. There should be cold weather around this time of year, and yet it was perfectly comfortable.

"Lord Elrond has great power over the land here." Legolas explained as though reading her thoughts. "Even in winter, snow doest not fall as heavily as outside the Valley."

Natasha nodded even though she was still a little confused but before she could ask any questions, a familiar voice rang out from around the rose bushes.

"No, no Lindir. The rhythm goes like this." and then a familiar rhythm sounded, nearly making Natasha's heart stop.

Not daring to hope, Natasha walked around the bushes, Legolas close behind her only to walk into her when she came to an abrupt stop.

Nigel? her mind called out in shock, though the rest of her body was unable to move.

Her brother stopped beating out the rhythm on the drum he held as he turned to look at her and the biggest grin anyone had ever seen spread across his face.

Tas! he shouted in her mind, rushing over to her, whirling her around in a circle before pulling her into his arms. Are you ok? I saw the jeep. Gods, you're so lucky you're alive!

How did you get here? she asked, pulling away log enough to search his eyes questioningly.

A rush of image swept through her mind. Nigel feeling her pain as she crashed the jeep. Finding the jeep, seeing the blood and fearing the worst. Another attack of orcs but instead of them arriving in Mirkwood, the took him to just outside Rivendell, nearer to a human settlement. The human there out hunting and slaying the orcs, rescuing him and tending to his wounds. And then finally, after working for several months in the fields, traveling to Rivendell on the advice of the village elders to find a way to remedy his situation with Lord Elrond's help.

Unnoticed to either of the twins, they had sunk to their knees, Nigel cradling Natasha to his chest and stroking her hair as they exchanged memories, comforting each other. Legolas and Lindir watched in fascination, the silent conversation taking place.

"I see they've finally found each other." Gandalf said, joining the two elves and leaning heavily on his staff.

"You knew." Legolas stated, raising a questioning eyebrow at the Istari.

Nodding silently, Gandalf watched his apprentice and her brother's connection strengthen with each passing moment, slowly secluding them away from the rest of the world.

"Come." he said to both elves. "Let us give them a little privacy."

Neither of the twins noticed their absence as they moved away and looking back from the steps into the House, Legolas' heart swelled at the smile of contentment on Natasha's face as she sat there, eyes closed, in her brother's arms.


	21. Dinnertime in Rivendell

Chapter 20

Content to stay where she was, Natasha snuggled closer to Nigel in an attempt to get away from the cool breeze that licked at every bit of exposed skin, spreading goose bumps along her entire body. While they had been sharing memories, Natasha hadn't noticed anything, least of all a little thing like a breeze, but now as she an Nigel simply enjoyed the feeling of the other's presence within their minds, little things like that were just annoying.

Shifting closer again, Natasha felt and heard Nigel chuckle, both with her ears and in her mind. She couldn't help but smile as her irritation faded to be replaced by the joy she felt at once again having this echoing feeling within her of her brother's emotions that she'd been deprived of for the past year. Raising her head to look at him, she quickly ducked again and shook with her own laughter at what she'd just seen.

Beyond her brother, in a tree not too far away, Legolas perched on a branch with a perfect vantage point of their location. However, it was them that he was currently interested in. Actually, he appeared to be having a rather heated argument with the branch next to him, his gestures showing the extent of his own irritation, though they were fluid as always. But if one looked closer, one could see that it was actually a squirrel with whom he was arguing, who, one supposed, was putting up a good argument, given the look of frustration on Legolas' face.

You should go rescue him, Nigel chuckled at the image she shared with him. I think he's losing.

Nodding, Natasha reluctantly rose, stretched sore back muscles and dusted herself off calmly before heading over to the tree where Legolas perched. Strider stood underneath it, watching his lover with no small amount of amusement. When he saw Natasha, his face split into a grin a he pulled her over to his vantage point.

"He's been arguing with that squirrel for the past quarter of an hour."

"Nigel thought I should rescue him before he lost too badly."

"Especially seeing as how our races are supposed to be the 'superior' race." Nigel added, quoting with his fingers.

Chuckling, the three of them watched for a few moments more before Strider called up to the wood elf.

"Let it go, _melethron_! Natasha and Nigel are ready to go inside so we can too!"

The blonde's head whipped towards their little group so fast Natasha almost thought he would get whiplash. He uttered a hasty goodbye to the indignant squirrel and jumped from his branch, landing lightly in front of Natasha, pulling her into a hug.

"I am so happy you've found your brother once more." he said, shaking Nigel's hand as Natasha made the introductions.

"May I ask why you were arguing with that squirrel?" Natasha asked as they all walked back to the House.

"Forget that," Nigel interrupted with a laugh. "I want to know why he was losing!"

Legolas' face reddened in embarrassment as everyone laughed, but he quickly regained his composure, and holding his head high and shoulders back, he answered with all the dignity and snootiness he could muster.

"We were not arguing, we were merely discussing the possibility of her taking another route through the garden to her nest."

"He was trying to keep her away from the two of you." Strider stage-whispered to the twins, Legolas' face reddening even more as it reached his sensitive ears. "Thought she might disturb you. But really you should have seen how he dealt with the elves that were trying to get into that part of the garden. Threw pinecones at the lot of them."

This last was too much for the twins and gales of laughter echoed through the halls as they leaned first on each other, and then on the walls when that proved not enough, for support.

"You have to admit," Legolas replied, still completely dignified, when Natasha and Nigel calmed down a bit. "I did land a good one on Lord Glorfindel."

This of course, sent everyone into another round of laughter as hey continued down the corridor toward the main hall where dinner was to be served. The hobbits, who had naturally arrived first at the hall, were all ready seated and waved them over as other from the Allied races filtered through doors on all sides of the hall.

"And how have you been, my friends?" Natasha asking, taking a moment to study the recently awakened Frodo with her magical senses. He was tired and would never really recover from the wound she and Lord Elrond had laboured so hard to heal. A silver chain hung around his neck, disappearing inside his shirt, Natasha sensed the evil emanating from the One Ring that hung on the end, thankfully hidden from view.

"Lord Elrond keeps a well stocked table." Merry grinned, hugging her as best he could without leaving his seat.

High praise indeed from a hobbit Natasha mentally winked at her brother, who covered his mouth with his hand to hide his answering grin, as each of the hobbits hugged her and introduced themselves to Nigel with four at-your-services.

I like them. Nigel smiled, returning their bows with his own. I think we're going to get along.

You should. Natasha snorted. You certainly eat enough to be one of them. If not for your height, I'd say you were at least half hobbit.

Natasha received a mental raspberry for her efforts while Nigel flawlessly continued his conversation with his new friends. The dining hall was slowly filling up, the many different conversations creating a droning background to Natasha's telepathic one with Nigel. The familiar feeling of her mentor's presence pressed against her consciousness, a sort of knock on the door if you will, and she shifted her attention to Gandalf.

Lord Elrond has seated you and your brother at the head table, apprentice. If you could join us, we could start dinner. feeling and seeing her mentor huff his shoulders rather immaturely, Natasha chuckled and relayed the message to her brother.

The hobbits nodded happily as she excused them and the twins walked toward the head table where Lords Elrond and Glorfindel and Gandalf were all ready waiting. Legolas and Strider were waiting on either side of an empty chair, delighted expectant grins on their faces as she and Nigel walked up.

Gee, I wonder who those are for. Nigel elbowed his twin playfully. Ow! he swore mentally as she gave him a mental whap.

And look who's waiting for you. she replied directing his attention to where Lindir sat with an empty chair beside him.

He doesn't see me like that. Nigel protested, heading off to claim his seat before someone else tried.

Have you asked?

No. What if he says he doesn't see me like that?

Won't know if you don't ask, little brother.

I know, but not now. I'll wait a bit…HEY! I was born first!

That's not what the birth certificate says. Natasha laughed as she took her seat.

"You talking to Gandalf?" Strider asked, helping her push the seat in a bit further.

"Hmm? No, Nigel. Why?" Natasha asked confused.

"You always get this adorable little crease on your forehead when your mind-speaking with Gandalf. Guess it happens with everyone and not just crotchety old wizards." Strider explained, making Natasha snort with restrained laughter.

He should watch what he says to an Istari. Could get him turned into a tadpole. Gandalf grumped in her mind as he glared at the ranger.

Natasha broke down into a fit of giggles at the image of a tadpole Strider entered her mind, complete with sword, bow and quiver. Strider and Legolas, thinking she was merely laughing at Strider's statement, joined in the laughter, the Lord Elrond looking as though he were trying to keep from laughing at their antics.

"The crotchety old wizard just threatened to turn you into a tadpole, Strider so I'd be careful if I were you. He'll do it. Turned me into a cat once a few months ago." Natasha whispered, grinning at the memory.

"He didn't?!" Legolas exclaimed, turning to glare at the wizard.

"He did. Though I think he missed the mark. As I recall I was being a bitch, not a cat." Natasha said, playfully glaring at her mentor who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm an old man. I forgot the spell to turn you into a dog." he replied, turning his attention back to the hall, trying to will everyone into their seats faster so they could start eating.

"The watched pot never boils, Gandalf." Natasha teased and Gandalf slumped back in his seat moodily, sticking his tongue out at her like a child that hadn't gotten his way.

"Well they should! I'm hungry!"

"Stop being a child!" Natasha laughed, seeing the twinkle in her mentor's eyes showing he wanted to play. "Look, the hobbits are behaving much better than you are and they're much, much, much, much, much…"

"Natasha…?" Gandalf warned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Much, much younger than you are." Natasha finished with an unrepentant grin, Legolas and Strider struggling to keep their laughter in, hands over their mouths. Lord Glorfindel had joined in the grinning, Lord Elrond now sporting a full on grin.

As they'd been joking, everyone had finally taken their seats, still carrying on their conversations, though in a more muted fashion, waiting for Lord Elrond to give the order for dinner to be served. Which he did, once he was able to keep a straight face and the servants came in bearing trays of almost every dish you could imagine. Strider and Legolas made suggestions to Natasha as she considered different dishes, sometimes even putting items on her plate for her to try.

"Okay guys, that's enough." she said with a smile as they tried to put one more item on her plate. "How am I supposed to make any headway on what I've got if you keep adding to it? There's no way I'll be able to eat all this."

"You are far too skinny." Strider chided lightly. "Even Ada thinks so, don't you Ada?" the ranger asked, turning to his foster father.

At the other end of the table, Elrond nodded and waved absently in their direction, engrossed in the conversation Glorfindel and Gandalf were having.

"There, you see?" Strider grinned triumphantly. "Even he thinks so."

And he's a healer, he should know. Nigel piped up from his seat next to Lindir.

Quiet, you! Natasha scolded playfully, then rasied a questioning eyebrow. Are you even taking time to breathe?

Her brother was, of course, shovelling food into his mouth with a single minded intensity, while still managing to be polite.

'Well at least he's showing his table manners if not his charming wit.' Natasha thought shaking her head.

Why thank you, Tas. Nigel grinned impishly over the rim of his mug of ale. And I shall endeavour to display more of my charming wit after the meal. Will you join everyone in the Hall of Fire later for some singing and stories? Or perhaps you should go to bed early. You did just wake up this morning and have had an eventful day.

I'll think about it later. Natasha sighed. First I want to get through dinner.

Right. Nigel nodded from his side of the room.

"Nigel getting his opinion in?" Legolas asked softly, eyes on her twin.

"Yeah." she hummed. "A bit annoying at times, when either of us butts in like that, but I'd rather have the annoyance than not." she smiled sadly and Legolas and Strider rubbed comforting circles on her back.

The rest of the meal passed with more talk. Adventures in the Wilds, hunting spiders and orcs in Mirkwood, of Strider's wanderings through the Shire. Sooner than one would have thought, it was time to move to the Hall of Fire for more merry making. Steeping out into the cool night, Natasha too a deep breath of the fragrant air, looking up at the stars twinkling in the black velvet sky.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Legolas mused and then pointed towards the brightest star, the evening star. "You see there? That is the Silmaril shining on the head of Earendil, Lord Elrond's father, as he sails his ship through the heavens at the bidding of the Valar."

Nodding quietly, Natasha kept her opinions to herself, knowing from experience that it was a good way to get injured if she did voice them. In fact, it had been this belief, she noted with amusement, that Gandalf had tried to whap her upside the head with his staff when she'd dared to suggest the star was merely a planet similar to the one they were on that was reflecting the light of the sun. Who knows, maybe this world was truly way different and elven fathers did sail the night sk. After all, didn't she have powers that should not, at least in the eyes of science, exist?

They walked along the corridor, Strider and Legolas talking with Natasha walking between them. They reached the Hall of Fire shortly, and gazed about, looking a place for all of them to sit comfortably.

"How about we walk a bit in the gardens," Natasha suggested when it appeared that no such place was forthcoming. "I'm not really in the mood for music anyway."

"Of course." Strider said, winding her arm through his and leading her from the Hall. "There's actually a very good spot for stargazing in the gardens north of the ones you saw this afternoon."

So with Strider's arm wrapped around hers and Legolas' hand on the small of her back, Natasha allowed herself to be led, feeling the beginnings of fatigue creeping up on her, making her grateful for the chance not to have to guide herself.

* * *

Back in the Hall of Fire...

Do you sense that, _mellon-nin_? Lord Elrond asked Gandalf as they listened to the song Bilbo Baggins had written about Earendil, though his eyes were following the departing trio.

Indeed. Gandalf smiled around the stem of his pipe. Started in Mirkwood and getting stronger here.

I wonder what it means. the elf-lord mused, eyes taking on a distant look.

Does it have to mean anything? Gandalf asked, eyebrows raised in inquiry.

Not having an answer to that, Elrond went back to the performance before him, though half his mind still chipped away at the question running though his mind. Gandalf smiled secretively, turning back to keeping an eye on Frodo while not appearing to do so.


	22. Under the stars

Okay, I just realized that all of the mind speech in my past chapters has not been marked as I had intended so from here on out, mindspeech will be denoted as ((...)).

Hopefully all of you have realized the difference between mindspeech and spoken speech in the past chapters (if not, it was speech that was not accompanied by quotation marks). Please forgive me for any difficulty in discerning the two apart.

As for why I haven't updated in a while, university has been taking up most of my time so I haven't been able to keep up with updates as much as you, my readers, would like. For that I apologize but I try to update whenever I have the time. Now I think you will all like this chapter, so I won't detain you any longer from it. Namarie!

* * *

_  
So with Strider's arm wrapped around hers and Legolas' hand on the small of her back, Natasha allowed herself to be led, feeling the beginnings of fatigue creeping up on her, making her grateful for the chance not to have to guide herself._

_Back in the Hall of Fire..._

_((Do you sense that, mellon-nin?)) Lord Elrond asked Gandalf as they listened to the song Bilbo Baggins had written about Earendil, though his eyes were following the departing trio._

_ ((Indeed.)) Gandalf smiled around the stem of his pipe. ((Started in Mirkwood and getting stronger here.))_

_((I wonder what it means.)) the elf-lord mused, eyes taking on a distant look._

_((Does it have to mean anything?)) Gandalf asked, eyebrows raised in inquiry._

_Not having an answer to that, Elrond went back to the performance before him, though half his mind still chipped away at the question running though his mind. Gandalf smiled secretively, turning back to keeping an eye on Frodo while not appearing to do so._

Chapter 21

Even at night, the gardens of Imladris were breathtaking. Moonlight shone through the trees and fireflies danced through the dreamlike vista it created as Strider and Legolas led Natasha away from the House and to a hilltop where they would have an unobstructed view of the star-filled sky. There, they lay down on a blanker Legolas had thought to bring and talked about anything and everything for many hours. It hadn't seemed long before the music that had been floating up to them from the Hall of Fire stopped and only the crickets' song broke the silence of the night.

"We should be going inside and to our beds." Legolas said softly, careful not to disturb Natasha from her pillow of his chest.

"Yes, Ada would not appreciate it if we overtax you so soon after recovery." Strider continued with a playful poke into Natasha's side, making her squirm away from the half-elf. "Ah, I do believe our Natasha is a bit ticklish, melethron."

"Don't you dare!" Natasha warned through her grin as she tried to back away from them.

Exchanging mischievous glances, Strider and Legolas pounced as one, tickling Natasha's sides mercilessly, reducing her to helpless laughter and barely able to speak.

"O-o-okay…guys…st-stop it. That's---e-enough." Natasha managed between giggles as she freed herself and all three friends collapsed into a heap of exhausted laughter.

"One thing you still must learn about us, Natasha." Legolas said with a grin. "Is that we always dare."

Looking down on Natasha's flushed face, Legolas stopped breathing, she looked so beautiful with her hair spread around her like a halo and her eyes reflecting the light of the stars above. Without thinking, he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers, almost moaning at their softness and the wave of approval he could feel coming from Strider through their own bond.

((Valar, you have no idea how beautiful you both look, Las.)) Strider said into his mind.

Natasha stiffened at the contact, mind whirling with uncertainty even after Legolas slowly pulled away. He smiled lovingly down at her no doubt dazed face and caressed a strand of hair back from he forehead while she fought to regain her composure.

"Did you just…why did you…?" Natasha stopped, unable to form a complete sentence around the shock in her mind. Shaking her head to clear it, she managed to decide on a question but before she could ask, Strider gently turned her to face him and then it was his lips that were pressed to hers, ever so lightly that she might have mistaken its occurrence were it not for the tickling of his beard. Again, his lips brushed against hers, more slowly this time and with a bit more pressure as though the first time, he had been unsure of his reception. Eventually, after a few heaven-filled moments, he too pulled back to watch her reaction to this new development in their relationship.

"Wh-?" Natasha asked when she found her voice, again having to stop as she'd forgotten the question she wanted to ask.

"Why?" Legolas asked, amusement creeping into his sapphire eyes. "Because we have wanted to for a long time, at least as humans measure it of course." this last he added with a playful haughtiness to his tone in an attempt to make Natasha relax, which it worked, even bringing a smile to her beautiful lips.

"Almost from when we first met you." strider continued. "We felt drawn to you as neither of us has been drawn to anyone else."

"But I thought the two of you were…" Natasha paused, unsure of the right word for their relationship. It hadn't really come up in conversation whether they were merely lovers or were married or whatever the Elven equivalent would be. "bound lovers." ended up being what she decided on, though she felt this fell short of what they actually were.

"'Bonded,' I think, is the term you were looking for." strider said, a loving smile and a quick kiss were exchanged between the pair. "And yes we are. For nearly sixty years now. And we had thought we were exclusive, until you came alone. In fact, I think that had you not appeared when you did, we likely would have stayed that way. But, as I said before, we feel drawn to you, in a way that we have only been drawn to each other."

"We do not know why we feel this way," Legolas picked up the thread now. "But we have decided that we aren't going to fight it anymore. That is if you'll allow us into your life."

Two pairs of hopeful eyes looked at her as she sat up, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Looking between the two elves that had made her dreams a less lonely place to go, she was filled with longing to accept the love that was being offered, but still she held back, unsure of herself, unsure that she should accept them and allow them to go through the times she felt were coming ahead with her. Sensing her unease, Strider gently rubbed her back in soothing circles and shifted a bit further away to give her some room to breathe.

"We can explore this as slow as you would like, Natasha. We never want to hurt you."

Natasha nodded, closing her eyes as Nigel sensed her unease.

((Something wrong, Tas.)) he asked sleepily.

((No, Nigel.)) she smiled, realizing she wasn't lying. ((Go back to sleep.))

"We should go back to the House." Strider repeated Legolas' earlier suggestion, taking Natasha's silence to be rejection and standing, only to be stopped when she laid a hand on his arm.

"Not just yet, I think." she said in a lower, more intimate tone as she leaned in to kiss the ranger.

This time when their lips met, Natasha put enough pressure behind it that the bristle of his beard didn't tickle her cheeks and she sighed as Strider pulled her closer to him, his hands pressing gently, but firmly on the small of her back to keep her steady. She sighed as he deepened the kiss, his tongue gently seeking entrance, which she willingly gave and their tongues danced.

Reaching blindly beside her, Natasha searched for Legolas, tugging him gently closer to her and Strider and wrapping his arm around her waist so he wouldn't feel left out. He caught the hint immediately and began pressing kisses to her neck and nuzzling her hair, breathing in her scent deeply while Strider pressed her back against him. Together they held her up between them, occasionally breaking off their attentions to her, to enjoy some themselves, but always they caressed her arms and back, sending delightful shivers down her spine and throughout her body before the tingles finally settled between her legs.

"I can see this is going to take some thinking." Natasha mused out loud, when Strider finally released her mouth to join Legolas in kissing her neck, occasionally nipping at her ears and shoulders.

"Oh? How so?" Legolas murmured, his hands caressing her arms before stealing around her waist to cradle her more firmly against his chest.

"Well for one, I prefer to see the person, or people I'm kissing. But I only have two arms."

"Indeed. Well, we do know how to take turns, my dear." Strider and slyly, and Natasha quickly found her back to Strider's chest with Legolas leaning over her, caressing her hair and kissing her breathless.

They continued for some minutes In this new position, with Strider leaning over her shoulder to kiss Legolas and get an odd-angled kiss from her. Heat rose in Natasha's body as their hands roamed over her arms, sides and back, but staying well within, what she would have called back in high school, the 'make-out' lines.

'Man they're good at this.' Natasha thought as another set of tingles rushed through her body. 'And they feel so good this close. I wonder…'

((I do not need to hear that!)) Nigel shouted at her, making her jump, breaking the moment she had been enjoying.

((Well then don't eavesdrop!)) she shouted back at him while Legolas and Strider watched her with concerned looks. ((How long have you been listening anyway?))

((Long enough.)) her twin grumped.

"Natasha? Were-?" Strider asked, finally realizing that she was talking to her brother.

"No I was not talking to Nigel the entire time." Natasha snapped, but quickly calmed down with a deep breath. "Sorry. He was just eavesdropping and didn't like what he heard. Guess he can't handle hearing some of the thoughts he subjects me to when he's with someone, coming from me."

((I can too! Just not when I'm trying to sleep!)) Natasha chuckled before placing a thin block between them, so that Nigel could get back to sleep but still sense her. And so that she could enjoy whatever else happened that night, without interruption.

Chuckling at Natasha's explanation, Legolas and Strider stood and stretched sore muscles, then helping Natasha to her feet.

"It is just as well, I suppose." Legolas sighed. "Lord Elrond aside, I don't think Gandalf would appreciate us keeping his apprentice out all night, when she should be recovering her strength."

Chuckling, they returned to the House, several times stopping to claim kisses from each other until they made it to Natasha's chambers. There, Legolas and Strider each took their time with their good-night kisses to Natasha, and she entered her room in a blissful daze, leaning against the door she'd just closed to steady herself. That night, as she climbed into bed, he heart was full and she couldn't wait to wake up in the morning, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillows, her dreams filled with love, happiness and possibility.


	23. The Council of Elrond begins

Chapter 22

Bright and early the next morning, Natasha was up and anxiously going through her closet of borrowed clothing, cursing that the seamstress was not due until later that week. Tossing a couple gowns across the backs of a couple chairs, she threw herself down onto the vanity stool and fussed with her hair in growing frustration as the tangles refused to be removed. Having forgotten to put up the mental block, she was soon joined in her agitated fidgeting by a sleepy Nigel who took over command of the brush and set to smoothing her auburn hair with fluid, calming strokes.

((That bad, huh?)) Nigel asked, concentrating on a particularly nasty snarl. ((I haven't seen you this nervous since the prom.))

((I feel more nervous tan I was then, if that's possible. I've never felt this kind of…giddiness before. I fell so light and jumpy.)) Natasha replied, bouncing on the stool to emphasize her point.

((Well, you'll have to hold still while I finish with you hair.)) Nigel chuckled. ((Have you decided which of those you're going to wear yet?)) he nodded towards the gowns. ((Personally, I'd go with the lighter of the two blues. The one with the gold trim. The blue will accentuate your hair while the gold will warm up your pale skin.))

Trusting her twin's judgment, Natasha stepped behind the dressing screen to put on the gown in question, stepping out again for Nigel's assistance in fastening the multitude of buttons.

((No wonder some men here think women are the weaker sex.)) Natasha griped. ((We can't even get dressed without help. I can't wait to get back into a tunic and leggings again. And to Hell with what anyone else thinks.))

((Yes, leggings are so much more practical than a gazillion impossible to reach buttons.)) Nigel chuckled, finally finishing and stepping back to admire his sister. ((Damn! Those two won't know what hit 'em.))

Smiling in pleasure, Natasha looked at hr reflection in the mirror, nervous hands smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in the soft fabric or patting non-existent stray hairs back amongst the others. Her hair had grown so much since she'd last worked at the Med Station, now reaching just past her shoulder blades. Nigel stood behind her, also watching the mirror, and squeezed her shoulders comfortingly before stopping the nervous movements of her hands with his.

((They already like you, Tas. Just be yourself. Everything else will be as it should as long as you stay true to yourself.))

A knock on the door prevented Natasha from replying and the twins turned to hind Gandalf's head sticking in the, his usual mysterious grin replaced b a much more serious expression that showed his years all the more. Coming fully into the room, he did not immediately speak, but looked around the room as though appraising it, before his eyes landed on Natasha. Eyes widening, he let out a low appreciative whistle, receiving a dark glare from Nigel.

"I may be old, young man, but I am far from dead or blind." Gandalf chuckled, offering an arm to Natasha and leading her from the room. "I assume all this preparation was for you day with a certain pair of elves? Unfortunately, you will have to postpone your outing, as Lord Elrond has called a Council and we must attend." he continued with a hint of regret in his voice, before turning to Nigel. "Lindir asked me if I could request your presence in the gardens this morning, where you were yesterday. He wishes to go over the music you have been showing him again."

"Oh no. He's going to corrupt the musicians of Imladris with his definition of tin-earred music." Natasha groaned playfully, receiving a playful shove from her twin.

"Besides, I'm sure Natasha can keep you informed as to the proceedings of the Council. I see no reason to bore the both of you." Gandalf continued.

"Gee thanks." Natasha muttered under her breath, giving Nigel a quick hug.

Nigel departed for the gardens, leaving Gandalf and Natasha to head in the opposite direction to where the Council would be held.

"Now Natasha, I'm sure I don't have to tell you to behave yourself." Gandalf said after a moment. "There are men from Gondor here today, and as you've seen, some can have rather archaic ideas of a woman's place. Do try to remain civil with them."

"Of course." she replied lightly. "I have no intention of embarrassing either of us in such a manner, nor of giving them anything to use against me. Besides, I have more subtle ways of dealing with their prejudice." she grinned ferally. Gandalf chuckled and the rest of the walk passed in silence.

Shortly they arrived at the Council. Frodo was all ready seated as were several dwarves and a group of elves clad all in dark grey, from the Grey Havens, Gandalf told her via mind speech. Between the dwarves and elves, sat three men of varying ages, the youngest of whom was blonde and wore his facial hair in a goatee. His eyes widened upon seeing her before narrowing to slits of barely concealed contempt as she took her seat beside Gandalf.

Legolas and two other Mirkwood elves sat to her left, while Strider and his brothers, Elladan and Elrohir sat across from her, all looking uncomfortable in their formal attire. At the head of the Council. Lord Elrond sat flanked by his Seneschal, Lord Glorfindel, and his advisor, Lord Erestor, the latter of which Natasha had only heard tell of from Strider and Gandalf. Rising gracefully from his chair, Elrond ha barely taken a breath to speak when the young man from Gondor spoke.

"Why must there need be a woman at this Council? Send her back to her bower, her needle and thread."

"She is here as Mithrandir's apprentice, Boromir, son of Denethor. And if that is not enough to require her presence, she is also here at my request. That should be sufficient need for you." Lord Elrond replied coolly

"Bah! What does she know of the world and its governing? Of the matters of men?" Boromir spat, plunking himself down in his seat to glare at her.

"A great deal more than you at this point, my lord." Natasha answered, throwing every ounce of contempt into her words while keeping her voice pleasant to the ear, not an easy task, mind you. "Perhaps if one were to be a little patient, one would receive the answers to one's questions instead of demanding them like a child."

The Council was silent as Natasha finished, Boromir's companions looking sufficiently embarrassed to spare some for their younger companion. Legolas, Strider and the Peredhel twins, at first startled by her rebuke, now smiled with pride while Elrond barely concealed his smug smirk.

((Not bad.)) Gandalf praised in her mind. ((Just a touch of ice would have added to the effect, though.))

((I'll keep that in mind for next time.)) Natasha hid a smile behind her hastily raised hand as Elrond launched into his speech, telling of the impending doom that lay over them all and of the events leading up to this moment, starting at the very beginning, with the forging of the Rings of Power.

The tale lasted well into the afternoon, only breaking once with an interruption from Lord Erestor, to take refreshment and stretch their legs before returning to the matter at hand.

And so the tale of the One Ring began, and had not even been finished midway when the Council retired for the day to meet again in the morning. For there were thousands of years of history and many people with tales to tell. There was so much information swimming in Natasha's head that the next day, she couldn't remember how she had gotten to her room nor falling asleep. She was not destined to have a restful night.


	24. The Fellowship of the Ring

Chapter 23

At Council the next morning, Natasha was relieved to see she wasn't the only one who'd gotten little sleep the night before. The dwarves had barely made it to their seats before their chins had fallen to their chests in a bid to get a few more minutes sleep before Council started. And the men of Gondor, slouching in their chairs, tried valiantly to stifle their yawns but without much success, looked no better off, some all ready having nodded off. One of the older delegates from Gondor had slumped so far down in his seat, he was one loud crash from ending up on the floor.

((Come on, Natasha. I dare you.)) Nigel goaded impishly from within her head and making Natasha hide a snicker behind her hand. ((Ten bucks says you won't get caught.))

((That same ten bucks says I'll get a nasty bump on the head if Gandalf even I had something to do with something like that.)) Natasha winced remembering the last time she'd done something similar to Nigel's suggestion. Gandalf had whacked her upside the head with his staff. Her ears had been ringing for hours afterwards.

Te rest of the delegates had taken their seats now, the elves from the Grey Havens, Lothlorien and Mirkwood all looking enviously rested, as though the topics under discussion here did not truly touch them as they did men and dwarves. Legolas took the seat to her left, giving her hand a quick comforting squeeze as his companions sat themselves. Lord Elrond soon followed the other elves, followed closely by his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir , Strider and Lords Glorfindel and Erestor.

"Did you let him get any sleep last night?" Natasha teased Legolas in a whisper, nodding at Strider's exhausted face.

"He refused to sleep." Legolas replied rolling his eyes. "Insisted on trying to find the right words to tell you about his heritage."

"Ah. And didn't sleep afterwards either, I take it." Natasha shook her head.

This had been the other reason she hadn't gotten much sleep. It had only been an hour or so since Council had been adjourned, and Natasha had been nice and cozy in her bed, at the very edges of sleep, when a knock on the door brought her back to full consciousness. Strider and Legolas, both dressed for bed, had insisted on speaking with her then and there, claiming it was important enough to forego sleep for another few hours. Not believing that she was agreeing to this, she'd let them in and waited in silence while Strider had gathered his thoughts before launching into his tale.

He told of Isildur and how the Ring was lost, of how Isildur's heirs and their loyal followers had then had to go into hiding until the day when it would be safe for the King to return to Gondor. Finally, he spoke of how the heir of Isildur had come to be fostered by Lord Elrond upon the death of his father. The heir had been two years old. HI smother had left, consumed by her grief, to die in the Wilds and her body had never been found.

Natasha had then guessed what it was that Strider was not saying. That he, Estel of the elves, Strider the Ranger, was Isildur's heir, and thus the heir to the throne of Gondor: Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Gilraen. Amazingly enough, Natasha hadn't been all that surprised to learn that Strider was royalty. It only made sense after all, given that Legolas was a prince, Strider would have to at least have been a nobleman. And besides, there was just something about Strider…Aragorn that screamed royalty. She'd also guessed why they were telling her now. Aragorn would be revealing himself at Council the next day. He'd felt that she should know before hand. They'd spent the next couple hours talking before Strider…Aragorn had said they all needed to get some rest. That today would require a great deal of strength from them. But apparently, he hadn't taken his own advice, as testified by the dark circles under his eyes and the worn down look Natasha had seen when they'd met in Bree.

"I say we spike his tea after Council." Natasha quipped, earning a chuckle from the passing Lord Elrond, who was making his way around the Council speaking to all the delegates and basically taking care of host business.

"I know just the tea you need to get my son to sleep." he whispered conspiratorially to her and Legolas, who grinned with impish delight. "Come by my study afterwards and I'll make some up for you."

Natasha and Legolas winked at each other and then the Council was ready to proceed with today's session. Again, the proceedings seemed to drag on, but today, all crucial details were covered by noon. Finally, Lord Elrond called Frodo up to reveal the One Ring to all gathered, and then studied everyone carefully as the Ring reached out in an attempt to gain a new bearer.

Natasha could feel the evil residing in the Ring, oozing across the room as it touched first one person and then another, trying to entice them with empty promises it had no intention of keeping. Her tern came swiftly enough and she was surprised of the amount of force such a small thing could have impact-wise on one's mind. Frantically, she pushed the presence from her mind, sickened by the cold malice that seeped into her body and tried to override her control.

'_You cannot withstand me, you pathetic little girl. I am too powerful for you. You will do my bidding.' _the Ring's voice echoed throughout her being, a deep guttural sound that grated against both the ear and the mind.

'You underestimate me, as you underestimate all your enemies. You will have neither me, nor my powers to play with.' Natasha replied, gathering all her strength and forcing the Ring from her mind and then quickly building new defences around her mind to prevent It ever regaining access to her mind.

The Ring smashed against her mental barrier, again and again, trying to batter down her defences. But each time, It was repulsed. With one final attempt, the Ring was flung back into Its own vessel, a bright flash of white light startling everyone before the Ring pulsed angrily, red with the heat of Its outrage. How could a mere girl refuse Its power, resist Its influence? This was not to be borne! Another way to break her would have to be found. And such Power! Once Its master had that one beside Him, there would be no stopping Him.

Fortunately, no one had noticed the struggle Natasha had had in repulsing the Ring, all more concerned in dealing with the feelings the Ring had evoked within each of them. The white light had gained their attention, and then everyone had assumed that Gandalf had done something to save them from the Ring's influence, many murmuring thanks to the wizard, who sat regally in his chair watching his apprentice from the corner of his eye as she slowed her breathing.

((Very good, Natasha. A very good repulsion. Complete. And with new defences against further attack designed using information taken from the source of attack itself, while still keeping open links to friends as well. Excellent. And quickly done too. ))

Flushing at the praise, Natasha worried at the hem of her sleeve while Lord Elrond continued his speech, declaring that the Ring was evil and must be destroyed. Boromir then took it upon himself to challenge the wisdom of one who had seen so much more of the world than he. Claiming the Ring was a gift to the foes of Mordor, he suggested using the Ring to defeat Its master. Which, of course, brought Legolas to his feet in defence of the Lord of Imladris, famed for his wisdom and foresight. They bickered back and forth until finally Aragorn had had enough.

"You cannot wield it. Not of us can! The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Aragorn exclaimed, calmly remaining seated and imploring with his soul through his eyes for Boromir to see reason. Only to receive contempt in return for his concern on the other's behalf.

"And what would a _ranger _know of this matter?" he spat the word out as though it were the most vile creation under the sun.

((Now where have I heard that phrase before?)) Natasha asked Gandalf rhetorically, rolling her eyes for emphasis. ((Does this guy have an inferiority complex or something? That he has to belittle others in order to feel he has some worth?))

((Consider who his father is, my dear.)) Gandalf replied.

((Faramir didn't turn out to be that self-righteous.)) Natasha remembered the younger son of the Steward of Gondor quite well. He had helped her out on a number of occasions, helping her carry meals to Gandalf as they'd studied late into the night, finding materials that would further their investigation. He'd even taken her on a tour of the city so that she'd at least know some of the landmarks on her next visit. He hadn't treated her with the disdain his brother showed every time he looked at her. But then, he was so different from his brother, it shouldn't have surprised her that she would like one and not the other.

Legolas had jumped to reveal Aragorn for who he truly was and Natasha saw both Lord Elrond and Gandalf smirk at each other as they watched the captain of Gondor deflate ever so slightly before composing himself to spit:

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right. We can not use it." Gandalf said.

"But we must." Boromir continued and launched into a speech about the woes of Gondor, claiming that it was by the blood of Gondor that the lands further north were kept safe.

"While that may be true, son of the Steward," Natasha chose this moment to add her voice to the Council. "There are those within your ranks that are not of Gondor, those who are from the north and taking aliases to hide their true heritage to serve beside Gondor so that she will not fall. The north is very much aware of your contribution to their peace. We do not deny you your honour. But to use this Ring for anything, be it good or evil, would be to give up your very soul to darkness. It is not a gift, much rather a curse, for Sauron will not stop hunting any who bear it, more so any who should attempt to wield it against him. And he has forces that can tear a man to pieces. Pity the one who must carry it to Mount Doom, for it would be a miracle to get it there, destroy the Ring and return alive to tell the tale."

Boromir was silent for several moments, confusion and anger fighting behind his eyes until finally anger won out and he again approached the Ring, talking of a dream he had had, as though Natasha had not spoken.

"Oh that is so mature." Natasha muttered darkly and then cringed in her seat as a dark booming voice filled the Council area and the sky darkened. Gandalf was speaking in a tongue that sent fear crawling along her flesh and through her bones. And he seemed to grow taller, no longer walking with the aid of his staff as he frightened Boromir back into his seat.

"_**Ash nazg durbatuluk. Ash nazg gimbatul. Ash nazg thrakatuluk. As burzum-ishi krimpatul!**_"

As the last echoes of his words faded away, so did the towering Istari and the darkened skies, leaving only Gandalf the Grey, mentor to Natasha McGowan.

"The Ring is all together Evil!" he said with finality that brooked no argument as he turned to once again take his seat.

"Never before has that tongue been spoken here in Imladris, Gandalf." Elrond rebuked the wizard sharply, uncoiling himself from his own cringe as did the other elves.

"I do not beg your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech may be heard in all corners of the West by the time the end has come." Elrond said nothing to this but turned to the matter most pressing at hand.

"It is up to you to decide. The Ring must be destroyed. Who will carry it and do so?" with this, the elf-lord sat and waited for the Council to decide.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir groaned. "It is a barren wasteland of fire and ash. The very air you breathe is a toxic fume. Not with a hundred men could you do this."

"And yet it is not a hundred men that we ask to do this." Natasha replied evenly. "But only one. Only one needs to get past the borders and to the fires of Mount Doom. Only one to cast it into the flame and It will be destroyed. Any who choose to go with the Ringbearer will have to provide a distraction for any who might seek to take the Ring for themselves."

"And what would you have us do when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shouted, rising from his seat.

"Find another way, you moron!" Natasha also rose. "If the Ring can be taken from him once, it can be taken again. Sure he'll be more vigilant than last time, but a way will be found, even if it takes more than our own life times! As long as there is one person left who has the strength to think for themselves, there will always be a chance for our peoples!"

Other voices had joined her in the shouting match, but the others were discussing who would be best to send to destroy the Ring. Only Boromir seemed intent on keeping it whole and using it. The decision to destroy the Enemy's Ring had won. All the races gathered were arguing that their own would be the best to send.

'Send the eldest, for men cannot be trusted! Look what happened the last time the Ring was in their hands!' some of the elves shouted.

'Never trust an elf!' Gimli, son of Gloin the dwarf shouted above the others and thus starting a new argument as the elves all turned on the dwarves, despite Legolas and Aragorn trying to keep them apart.

Gandalf added his voice as well, trying to get everyone to see reason, to see that fighting was only giving the Dark Lord power over them, power in time. Time to get his forces ready while Free Peoples of Middle Earth bickered over age-old quarrels. Lord Elrond, through all of this, had remained seated, his head in his hands in dismay of the chaos around him. And then came the shout Natasha and Gandalf had been dreading to hear. The shout from the smallest member of the Council, who had carried the Ring this far and had felt pain in his left shoulder ever since that night on Amon Sul.

"I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo shouted, moving to a clear spot where everyone could see. It took a few shouts for it to get through to everyone that someone had volunteered in the midst of their bickering. Silence soon fell among the Council members, leaving some still holding the front of their adversaries tunics or in the middle of pointing to emphasize some point or other, to all stare at the tiny hobbit who would so bravely offer to risk his life when he saw that none of the so-called more noble races could decide amongst themselves who should do what.

"I will take the Ring." Frodo said into the quiet. "Though I do not know the way."

He gathered the Ring from the pedestal upon which it sat and returned it to the chain around his neck, tucking it safely back under his shirt. With a brief look at Natasha, Gandalf moved to stand behind Frodo, laying a hand on his shoulder and vowing to help him bear the burden and guide him to his destination. Natasha stood and joined him, not saying a word but winking at Frodo as she too stopped behind him. Aragorn was next, offering his sword, and his life, to protect Frodo on the journey. Legolas pledged his bow, Gimli his axe and finally Boromir, not to be outdone, made a little speech about the will of the Council and Gondor seeing it done.

Elrond surveyed those that now stood with Frodo, a satisfied smile on his face. He was about to speak when a shout from the bushes interrupted him.

"Hey!" Sam leapt from his hiding place and came to stand beside Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"Indeed, for it is hardly possible to separate you." Elrond replied with a slight smile. "Even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

Sam blushed at the gentle reprimand but still held his ground. Another shout, this time from two sources, prevented Lord Elrond from speaking again, and Merry and Pippin soon joined the group around Frodo.

"Hang on now!"

"Yeah, we're coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home in a sack!"

Natasha could feel her mentor's suppressed laughter rippling along their bond as his eyes met with Lord Elrond's annoyed glare. But the elf-lord, having had many centuries of practice, quickly composed himself and surveyed the new group, no doubt weighing the pros and cons of having the hobbits along. And waiting to see if there would be anymore interruptions.

"Nine. Nine Riders, nine walkers." Lord Elrond sad softly, almost to himself before continuing in a louder voice. "Very well, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." he concluded with a nod.

"Great." Pippin replied, very satisfied. "where are we going?"

Natasha's jaw dropped, as did Merry's and Sam's as Gandalf choked his laughter down, leaning heavily on his staff, his face turning a brilliant shade of red against the grey of his beard.

((Can I hit him?)) Natasha begged, adding the power of puppy-dog eyes to her assault on her mentor but only succeeding in setting his bout of laughter free, his great voice booming throughout the room and making her fight to keep a straight face.

Lord Elrond and the other delegates left, some looking at the youngest hobbit in disbelief, others choosing to simply ignore his last comment, and disappeared down the halls of the Last Homely House. Boromir chose to leave with his companions, as did Gimli the dwarf. Gandalf led the hobbits away, no doubt to go visit Bilbo who had been unable to attend today's meeting as he had not been feeling up to the walk in the brisk morning air to get to the Council area. It wasn't long until Natasha, Aragorn and Legolas were the only ones left standing, enjoying the sun and the light breeze.

Aragorn's arms encircled her waist, pulling her back against his chest as Legolas embraced her from the front. They stood like this, simply enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together and the birdsong around them, the tenseness of the Council draining from their backs and leaving them calm and relaxed.

"You know," Aragorn started, pulling away and striding quickly into the House. "We never got to have our picnic."

"Does he always think with his stomach?" Natasha laughed, following at a slower pace with Legolas at her side.

"Only at home. In the Wilds, he'll ignore hunger until he loses consciousness."

"Guess we'll have to knock him out every night then. I wonder if Lord Elrond can give us a supply of his tea."

Legolas only smiled and conversation turned to other matters. Lord Elrond peeked out of his study as they passed its door, handed them a bag of tea with a wink.

"Just a teaspoon should do. Anymore, and he'll be asleep all day." the elf-lord explained with a wink and disappeared back inside his study.

"I don't think we should go on a picnic today." Natasha said, hefting the bag slightly. "Do you?"

"Yes, tomorrow seems like a much better choice." Legolas grinned and they ran to catch up with Strider in the kitchens.


	25. In the Woods

_Aragorn's arms encircled her waist, pulling her back against his chest as Legolas embraced her from the front. They stood like this, simply enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together and the birdsong around them, the tenseness of the Council draining from their backs and leaving them calm and relaxed._

_"You know," Aragorn started, pulling away and striding quickly into the House. "We never got to have our picnic."_

_"Does he always think with his stomach?" Natasha laughed, following at a slower pace with Legolas at her side._

_"Only at home. In the Wilds, he'll ignore hunger until he loses consciousness."_

_"Guess we'll have to knock him out every night then. I wonder if Lord Elrond can give us a supply of his tea."_

_Legolas only smiled and conversation turned to other matters. Lord Elrond peeked out of his study as they passed its door, handed them a bag of tea with a wink._

_"Just a teaspoon should do. Anymore, and he'll be asleep all day." the elf-lord explained with a wink and disappeared back inside his study._

_"I don't think we should go on a picnic today." Natasha said, hefting the bag slightly. "Do you?"_

_"Yes, tomorrow seems like a much better choice." Legolas grinned and they ran to catch up with Strider in the kitchens._

Chapter 24

As it turned out, the tea wasn't needed. When Natasha and Legolas caught up with him, Aragorn was fast asleep, leaning on the wall outside the kitchens, arms folded across his chest and eyes glazed over in elven sleep.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that." Natasha mumbled with a shudder, to which Legolas chuckled, as he scooped the Ranger into his arms.

"It did take Arathorn quite a while before he became used to it. But then all his acclimation disappeared once Aragorn was born. Wouldn't leave the room for the first several months of his life, just making sure that his son was still breathing. I need to put Aragorn to bed. Why do you not take a stroll in the gardens? I will find you there and take you to see some of the hidden beauties of Imladris." he suggested and headed off to his and Aragorn's rooms once she'd assented.

Once the elf had disappeared, Natasha slowly made her way to the gardens, wandering among the still-in-bloom bushes and flowerbeds before finally taking a path that wound through some trees away from the house. She hummed an old song she'd learned from the mothers back at the Med-Station as she walked, her hands slightly outstretched so as to brush the tops of the underbrush plants, enjoying the sounds of the breeze through the leaves and the birds singing their songs. She marvelled at how warm the day was, despite it being well into September, and the leaves had yet to fully turn to their autumn colours.

"It's amazing how peaceful this place makes you feel." she whispered to herself, feeling lighter and calmer than she could remember feeling in a long time.

The lightness had spread throughout her entire body, despite the pressing Quest she and her companions were going to embark on, and suddenly erupted in the an overwhelming need to climb the nearest tree as high as she could go and see whatever she could see. A tall oak tree suited her purposes perfectly, and cursing the dress she wore ever branch of the way, she climbed up into its branches and up to the highest branches that would support her weight. Treetops were all she could see, just like that day so many months ago, just before she'd met Legolas and Aragorn after the spider attack. But this time, she could see where the tree-line stopped, as though making room for the Last Homely House, before enveloping it from behind, as though cradling the elven settlement within its protective branches. This Valley was such a contrast to the Halls of Thranduil, in their caves under the mountains of Mirkwood. Here everything was sunlight and fresh, cool air. So wrapped up in her thoughts and feelings that she didn't notice when someone joined her in the tree until a hand touched her shoulder.

"Holy shit!" she jumped, completely forgetting she was in a tree.

Just as she started to fall, Legolas' hand shot out and pulled her back to the safety of the tree's trunk and into his arms, holding her securely in the branches.

"Legolas!" she hugged him swiftly and then swatted him on the arm. "I've told you before not to sneak up on me like that!"

"But it gets such a delightful reaction out of you." Legolas grinned, thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Yeah well, good thing you're both strong and have quick reflexes. Otherwise, I'd have a very angry tree on my hands, from all the branches I broke on the way down." Natasha looked down and nodded at the branches.

"Hardly, in this case." Legolas chuckled, nuzzling into her hair. "The branches are too thick. You would have been the one broken, I think. And that would be a terrible thing."

Natasha hummed in pleasure as Legolas continued nuzzling her hair, tilting her head to give him more access. She liked the feeling of him pressed against her back, arms wrapped around her waist, but then she also liked it when he was pressed against her front too, pressing her back against the wall as he'd done the previous night when he and Aragorn had said goodnight. She relived the feelings that had flooded through her the night before, the warmth of their bodies sandwiching her between them, their wonderful scents and the tickling sensations of their hair against her cheek as they kissed each other over her shoulder, their arms keeping her firmly in place. In her daydream, they then took her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them before starting to disrobe both her and themselves as they stood but a few feet from the bed. But then Legolas stuck his tongue in her ear, wet and slobbery, completely breaking through her daydream.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" he accused teasingly when she turned to glare at him.

"No…not exactly." she admitted reluctantly, rubbing her ear against her shoulder. "But that doesn't mean you should slobber all over my ear to get my attention."

"Well maybe you'll pay better attention to me next time." he chuckled and then turned serious. "I'm not boring you am I?"

"No! Not at all." Natasha protested, turning in his arms to face him and touching his cheek. "Actually I was daydreaming about you. And Aragorn."

"Oh? But surely reality is better than any daydream?" he arched an eyebrow teasingly.

"Oh definitely, but we were doing things in the daydream that we haven't done in reality." she teased back, running a fingertip along his cheekbone and back to the tip of his ear, making him shudder.

"Ah." was all he could say as she continued to finger his ear, marvelling at the intensity of the reaction she was able to induce.

"Hmm, perhaps we should return to the ground." she mused aloud, nuzzling his neck, her hands traveling over his chest, enjoying the feel of the silk-like fabric of his tunic.

"Yes, we should. Wouldn't do to have either of us fall." Legolas replied, leading the way so quickly that Natasha had to laugh.

"A little eager aren't we?" she teased as she made her way down the tree, at a slower and more cautious pace than her companion.

"Only to have you in my arms." he whispered in her ear as he guided her down that last little bit and into his arms, holding her securely against him and looking deeply into her eyes. He brought a hand up to smooth her hair away from her face, gently brushing his lips against her cheeks and closed eyelids.

As he guided her gently to the forest floor, Natasha felt butterflies take over her stomach and revelled in the sensation. It had been years since she'd felt like this. Since before med-school, in fact, during her undergraduate days, since she'd had someone to hold her and love her…well, to lust for her, anyways. She'd thought that he was the one, but he left before they could truly find out, taking an opportunity overseas in his field. Afterwards, she'd had to concentrate so much on her studies that she hadn't had time to find someone new. But now, here with Legolas leaning over her, stroking her hair as he thoroughly kissed her, she felt like she was the centre of his world as he was the centre of hers.

The world around them disappeared, their vision narrowing down to only each other as hands smoothed over backs and lips met time and again. Natasha could feel the Power within her churning pleasantly with the emotions running through her, gently wafting from inside to surround her and Legolas in warmth. As time passed, their kisses grew more intense, as did the warmth around them, and Legolas' hands grew bolder, moving over her abdomen to barely brushing beneath her breasts. But before he could grow bold enough to actually touch her breasts, she took his hand with a small shake of her head as she gazed into his sapphire eyes.

"Only when you are ready, _meleth_." Legolas soothed, slowly rolling onto his back, pulling her to his chest and caressing her hair, humming softly to her an elven love song that had been popular when he was a young elf and had first fallen in love with the _peredhel_ he knew as Estel. In fact, it had been one he had sung while courting the young half-elf and they had shared it with her just recently, before the Council. As he sang, Natasha cuddled into his chest, berating herself for a fool for refusing this opportunity at intimacy when they had the chance, as who knew when they would get such a chance again?

Yet it was partly because they didn't know when they'd get this chance again that held her back. Would it not be better to wait than to be constantly looking for places and times when they could share a few moments alone, just the three of them, when Aragorn joined in? But there was another part that held her back, even more important than her concerns over what would be better for them during the Quest. And that was fear.

Even though she'd already gone past this point in her previous relationships, and even though she had dreamed of him and Aragorn touching her intimately like that, she wasn't ready to take that step yet in reality, fear holding her back. Fear that if they got that intimate with each other that it would somehow ruin what they had, and she didn't want to lose that. Fear that they might decide that they were better off just the two of them, or worse, that they just didn't want _her_, like her previous boyfriends had done. But most of all, fear of opening herself up like that to them and then losing either or both of them during the Quest, which was quite possible if she was honest with herself.

Because sex was something very personal to her, something she couldn't do with just anyone, not even just for comfort. When she gave her body, her soul opened up to that person, incorporating them into her being so that with each leaving, it became harder and harder for her to open up again, fear of the pain that would surely follow. But she could feel herself opening up to the pair of elves who had found her and enjoyed every minute. This time would be different, she could feel it.

"Shall we go back inside, Natasha?" Legolas asked, and her heart leapt in her chest, thrilling at the way her name sounded on his lips, almost exotic in the sounds of his accent.

"It is getting rather cool out." she conceded, the warmer breeze from earlier now cooling with the decrease in sunlight. "And I'm sure Aragorn is up and looking for us by now."

"He is." Legolas smiled, tapping his skull with a finger when she tossed him a questioning glance. "Elven mating bond, we're never apart."

"So he felt…?"

"Everything that occurred here and did not like to be left out physically, though he was always here, through my mind. He's always been one to prefer physical touch than the more ephemeral sensations provided by the Bond. Though these have their benefits as well." Legolas explained as they headed back towards the House.

They had made it to the outermost portions of the gardens when they ran into Aragorn, almost colliding with him in fact, him having run from the House to catch up to them after his nap. He grinned sheepishly at them and took Natasha into his arms with a wink at Legolas before he kissed her thoroughly, his arms roaming her back.

'Gods do these two ever know how to kiss!' Natasha thought, her legs threatening to give way.

"Dinner is almost ready." Aragorn said as he released her and threaded her arm through his. "And _Ada_ would like you to once again join us and Gandalf at the head table. Frodo will be there, as will Bilbo. And then to the Hall of Fire for stories and song."

Natasha smiled all the way to the dining hall, her arms linked through those of two elves she was well on the way to falling in love with. Inside her head, her twin Nigel chuckled, smugness radiating along their bond, as his own pleasurable liaison with a certain minstrel had finally born fruit, the two of them sitting in the Shrine of the Sword as they kissed tenderly, their limbs entwined.


	26. Time Alone

"_Dinner is almost ready.__"__ Aragorn said as he released her and threaded her arm through his. __"__And Ada would like you to once again join us and Gandalf at the head table. Frodo will be there, as will Bilbo. And then to the Hall of Fire for stories and song.__"_

_Natasha smiled all the way to the dining hall, her arms linked through those of two elves she was well on the way to falling in love with. Inside her head, her twin Nigel chuckled, smugness radiating along their bond, as his own pleasurable liaison with a certain minstrel had finally bore fruit, the two of them sitting in the Shrine of the Sword as they kissed tenderly, their limbs entwined._

Chapter 25

That night after dinner, Natasha begged off accompanying Gandalf to the Hall of Fire, her usual companions being engaged in deep discussion with a group of Rangers newly arrived in Rivendell. She was tired, she told Gandalf and he had sent her to bed with a fatherly smile and a kiss on the cheek. As she walked through the corridors to her chambers, the first strains of music followed her like a playful puppy, sometimes giving her a few bars to listen to before dropping off into silence. Only when she had shut the door did she have complete silence, utter, blissful silence, and solitude.

There were times when the world got to be too much, when there was just too much going on in the outside world and inside her head, that Natasha just had to find some time alone to deal with her feelings. Now was one of those times. Luckily, she had discovered that just being alone, where she could wield the Power without the possibility of disapproval, helped relieve some of the stress and she no longer needed such a vibrant display of release of the tension as the Power unleashing itself. No, now she could merely play absentmindedly with a few strands of light and this served to bring her world back into balance. Her routine was almost finished when her thoughts finally strayed from the peaceful state she had gotten them to, as was becoming more and more frequent these days, if she was completely honest with herself, to Aragorn and Legolas and the feelings they invoked in her. Lying on her bed, she quickly checked to make sure she was blocking Nigel before replaying the events of the afternoon, if with a few minor changes for her own amusement.

_Natasha's fantasy_

_She and Legolas were laying under the tree in the gardens, kissing tenderly, as his hands wandered over her thigh to her sides and finally across her back to tangle once more in her hair. Moaning softly, Natasha let her own hands have free rein, caressing Legolas' chest through his tunic and around his waist to pull him closer to her. When his lips finally left hers to allow them to breathe, they did not stay parted from her long, trailing across her cheek and down her neck to where it met her shoulder. Here he nipped gently, chuckling softly at the gasp that it brought to her lips. He spread the open mouthed kisses up and down her shoulder, and Natasha thrilled when she brought forth a groan as she returned the favour, licking tentatively at an ear then sucking the lobe between her lips with his more vocal approval of her actions._

_"Ai, meleth, you will undo me before we have had a chance to get to the good part." Legolas teased, easing her back down onto her back and leaning over her as he pushed a strand of hair away from her face._

_Suddenly, Aragorn was behind her, running his hands over her arms and shoulders, before untying the laces of her gown while his lips trailed fiery kisses along her neck up to her ear. Slowly, he and Legolas undressed her, their hands mapping each inch of skin as it was revealed until finally she lay naked between them, a blush creeping into her cheeks as they gazed at her with hungry eyes._

_"Now it's your turn." she said, pushing them away a little and settled herself down to watch as they quickly removed their clothes. Now was not the time for any lengthy teasing, their want was as strong as hers and there would be time enough for that later. _

_They quickly rejoined her on the ground, one on either side of her, pressing their bodies, and their obvious arousals against her, all of them sighing at the electrifying sensations running through their bodies at the contact. Petting both of them as well as she could from her position, Natasha trailed her hands along their chests, marveling in the difference between hair and hairless that was really the only difference between Aragorn and Legolas, aside from the fact that the Ranger was darker skinned from all his time out in the Wilds. Her hands caressed further south until she encountered the objects of her desire, their proud elfhoods, and grasped them firmly, giving them each a good few pumps. They permitted her to play with them for a few minutes but soon grew tired of simply taking pleasure and, wanting to give in return, Natasha soon found herself flipped onto her back with two persistent elves suckling on her breasts while a hand each made the journey between her legs to where her moistness awaited._

_They each groaned around the nipple they held in their mouths upon finding her so wet and ready, and without a word spoken between them, though Natasha noticed the silent communication going between them in the brief look they had shared, Aragorn positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her heat gently, bringing a drawn out moan from Natasha as she was filled. Oh the pleasure! And with Legolas still suckling at her breast, it wasn't long before Natasha was sent over the edge, her world exploding into a myriad of sensations._

Panting, Natasha stared up at the ceiling of her room, wondering when any of her other fantasies had seemed so real. Not able to recall, she straightened the skirt of her gown and went into the bathroom for a quick clean up, she hadn't climaxed like that in a long time, and certainly not from her own hand. And certainly her hair would need to be tamed back into some semblance of order.

When she finally felt herself presentable, she left her chambers to walk in the gardens for a bit, to cool her heated face as the cold water had not done. A brisk walk through the flower bushes and over the bridge traversed stream, Natasha soon found herself in the part of the gardens below the Hall of Fire. Aragorn and Legolas were sitting on the railing of the corridor and their faces lit up when they saw Natasha, quickly swinging themselves over the banister and were at her side in a matter of moments.

"We do apologize for abandoning you so this evening, Natasha." Aragorn said, kissing her forehead. "We simply wished to hear the news from along the path that Gandalf has mapped out for us."

"Forgive us?" Legolas asked, threading her arm through his as they walked further into the gardens.

"Of course." she replied, and with a secretive smile, added. "I was able to find something to entertain me while you two were busy with other things."

Inside her head, she could feel Nigel's mirth as well as hearing his full belly laugh from within the Halls of Fire, where surely more than a few elves were looking at him strangely. His humour was infectious and soon she was chuckling alongside him, much to the confusion of her companions as they escorted her around the gardens.

* * *

_And so ends Part I of Natasha's Tale. Part II is coming shortly, which I hope you will enjoy, Fair Readers._


	27. The Red Apprentice

Welcome back Dear Readers. I am so terribly sorry it has taken so long for the next portion of Natasha McGowan's saga. But here it is. The Stranger: Part II. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Book Two

Chapter 1

The walls of the cavern tunnels glistened moistly in the flickering light of the single flaming torch carried by an older man dressed in flowing red robes\ his back hunches as he ducked the low ceilings. Excavated long ago, by some unknown, long forgotten race, the White Wizard had discovered the caverns upon taking up residence in Orthanc, and his Red Apprentice had been set the task of exploring them, shortly after being taken under wing. So long was the Apprentice exploring, that he soon forgot his true name, becoming ever more the Red Apprentice. The caverns became his home, his skin growing pale from lack of sunlight, his figure bony with age.

The Red Apprentice had established his living quarters in the far back of the tunnels, the only place left to him after the Master had claimed the ones closer to the surface for his experiments. This was fine with the Apprentice as the light tended to hurt his eyes, and soon the world would be covered with darkness anyway, so the Dark Lord and his Master told him, so he could wait to walk on the surface.

That the Master didn't venture this far down the caverns was a bonus, given his preoccupation with the caverns closer to the surface. It kept his eyes away from the 'little side endeavors' his Apprentice took up. As long as the Apprentice did his chores, and came when he was called, that's all the Master cared about. Perhaps if the Master had taken a little more interest in his Apprentice's goings on, he'd have realized just how talented his pupil was. Just how powerful his pupil could make him. But he hadn't and the Apprentice had a 'little side Endeavour' that was going to make him a very powerful, very immortal man.

The set of caverns the Apprentice came to were lavishly decorated with the softest rugs covering the hard stone floor, tables and chairs covered in books and a large four poster bed that had yet to be used properly. 'Soon,' he told his aching body. 'Soon, that will change.' At one end of the room, an elaborate fire place, its roaring fire warming the room, while on the other, his large clawed throne faced his scrying pool. Glittering and gleaming with its own ethereal light, he had seen many things in this pool, many that had made his life and his plans finally, the books. Books and scrolls in every language covered every available surface in his quarters, some even the White Wizard didn't know were in existence. These had taught him the lessons he'd needed to know to get where he was. To successfully hide what he had become from his preoccupied, though shrewd Master.

Taking a moment as he always did, the Red Apprentice shed his guise. In his place, the Red Sorcerer, one whom few people had ever met, none lived to tell of such a meeting, stood in his place. Tall and devilishly handsome, the very beginnings of grey appearing on his temples, giving him a distinct dignified quality to his stature. While his skin was still pale and his hands still bony, his figure was now lithe and muscled, his robes filled out to reveal the body of a healthy man in his early forties. His laughter rang throughout the caverns. Laughter at having once more fooled the old Istari for one more day.

In answer to his dark merriment, roars of anguish and anger, and that clatter of chains reverberated from the cavern beneath this one, where he held his captives. One could journey down to said cavern by way of the stair off to the side, or simply look down upon any occupants within through a small alcove at the far back of it. This last he moved to, leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest, as he grinned with malicious delight down at his captives.

He'd captured them twenty of them, one by one, and brought them here, always avoiding detection. Magnificent they had been in their freedom, now brought low by his magicks and confined by his Craft. Now they simply lay imprisoned as he waited for the moment to make the most use of their Power, to make it his own, and live forever, ruling by the Dark Lord's side.

"Struggle all you wish." he called down cheerfully. "Those chains are made from the bones of the ones who came before you. Even you cannot break them."

Roaring in renewed defiance and grief, the dragons strained against their bonds. Many had to have died to create the number of chains that held them. Many friends and family that had been hoped to be free and in the Undying Lands, now despairing of who had not made it safely to that Realm.

His eyes gleaming with greed, the Red Sorcerer surveyed his captives. The Dark Lord would be pleased when he was presented with this gift. The attempts at copying these magnificent creatures had only brought about the pathetic creatures the Nazgul rode now near the lands of Gondor and Rohan. There was nothing to compare.

Chuckling darkly in delight, the Red Sorcerer settled himself in front of his scrying pool. It was time to check in on another of his projects, one he hadn't felt the need to until now, as he thought of the reason for his capturing of these creatures. His body ached, reminding him of the pleasures he had long denied it, demanding that he find the object of his desire and fulfill…something. He had forgotten what, but his body remembered. And so, he gazed into the pool, remembering the first night he had truly seen her touched her for the first time.

_Flashback_

_The Master, all in white stood before the ugly hoard of Uruk-Hai he had created, gazing at each one, carefully gauging their fitness for the mission he had planned for them, their bodies still gleaming with the wetness of their muddy births in the caverns below his stronghold which they had left mere hours before. Too long had he waited to remove this threat to his plans, to __his master's plans. Too long had he thought she would remain ignorant, but no. That time had past. His captives had somehow reached out to her, and now she had to be disposed of before she could come into her true power. When he spoke, his clear, deep voice sent shivers even down the spine of true evil ones like the Uruk-Hai, even down the spine of his Red Apprentice, now skulking in the shadows, who had been with him for many long years._

_"This woman, you will bring to Arda." the white wizard spoke slowly, waving a hand to reveal a woman of long, red hair that fell in waves down to the middle of her shoulders, her green eyes blazing out at the Uruk Hai. Some shrank back and were immediately reduced to ash, courtesy of the Master's Red Apprentice, they were not worthy of the mission, nor of the promised breeding when they returned triumphant. The Master could not conceive of his mighty creations failing in this enterprise, not when the threat had yet to fully come into the abilities he had witnessed growing within her._

_"You will bring her here," the Master continued, barely taking notice of the change, a few less wouldn't matter. "And you will kill her here. Bring her heart to me. I will know if you have failed me."_

_The Grey One had thought to hide the threat in one of the lesser known worlds, where magic held very little sway, where He could not reach her. But he had found her, and watched her, always putting off the day when he would strike. But now was that day, and as he conjured the portal to send his minions through to do his bidding, he smiled an evil smile, imagining the devastation he would cause to the Grey One, in destroying his last hope in freeing His captives. Through the portal, the Uruk Hai went, not one of them shirking back as the ones before it were consumed by the essence of the gate and then spat out on the other side. The Master did not wait to see if they had all gone through, merely turning and gesturing to his Apprentice._

_The Red Apprentice stepped out of the shadows, into the light cast by the Master's staff, falling into step with the one he loved above all else, the one he hated with all his being._

_"You have questions." The Master stated, not looking at his Apprentice, simply keeping his eyes focused on the way ahead, maneuvering around the odd tree root that raised itself in his path._

_"Yes Master. Why not simply kill the girl where she is? Give her less chance to escape?"_

_"Because her blood must hit soil here for the Grey One to know of her fate. He must know. He must see that the Dark Lord cannot be beaten, that he must side with us. He will see that there can be no hope in front of the Dark Lord, except to those who join him."_

_"You will stay here. Ensure that they do as they are told. There is too much freewill in these creatures as yet. A problem I shall fix immediately." the Master ordered and was gone in an instant, leaving the Red Apprentice to stare at the empty space, and then at the shimmering image of the doomed woman._

_He stalked around the illusion, imprinting every nuance of her face, every angle of her body. If he concentrated, he could even bring her scent to him and imprint that, but that, he reasoned, would be unnecessary. He knew more about her than even his Master did, having been the one watching her all these years. He was the one who knew how to use her, instead of destroying her, and finally take the old man's place among the Dark Lord's Own._

_For it was he who had let the captives their one little bit of freedom, allowing their minds to run free, to contact the only one who could save them, and bring her to him. Oh what he could do once that power was his to command, when __she was his to command._

_The hours passed slowly, but he did not care. His plans were running through his head, drawn on the ground with a stick and erased just as quickly. Nothing and no one must have an inkling of his plan for it to work. But pass, the hours did, and the Uruk Hai soon tromped into the clearing, bearing their prize with him. The Red Apprentice hid among the trees, watching as they argued. His Master had been right about one thing, this batch of Uruk Hai had too much free will, they couldn't even fulfill a simple set of instructions without their orc blood and tendencies for more violence coming to the fore. But he was patient, was the Red Apprentice. And so he waited. Waited for the right moment, and it came._

_The leader of this band raised his weapon and tried to strike the woman, __his woman. He raised a shield around her just as it struck, feeling her energies raise to protect her just as his did, hers exploding beyond his shielding, destroying the band and whatever evidence of his betrayal might be had._

_"Not bad." the Red Apprentice mused, approaching the unconscious woman, brushing her hair gently back from her face. "You've saved me a lot of work, my dear Natasha. And now just one tiny little thing…"_

_He placed his thin, bony finger at the base of her throat, where it glowed red briefly and then it was done. Now he would be able to find her where ever she went, no matter how she concealed herself. Turning his attention from her, he focused on the energies of the forest. He could feel the trees murmuring amongst themselves, taking the news of the events in this clearing to whomever would listen, but he did not care. His Master did not bother with trifling things like trees or animals. It was the elves he wanted to hear this news. And to come retrieve his woman, to keep her until he needed her. And then she would be his, as would the world._

_His dark laughter filled the clearing as he walked to its edge, tall and proud, every inch of the Wizard he was, letting his old guise fall back into place as he reached the tree line. Saruman would not know that his Apprentice had outgrown him, that the Dark Lord favored him over the old man. Not until the time was right. Not until his woman came to him. He disappeared then, back to the Master's stronghold, to bide his time._

_End Flashback  
_

The Red Sorcerer came back to the present, and set his sights on finding her in the now, determined to know where she was in her training, for he had seen the Grey One doing so, delighting that the job he had planned to do was being done for him. Controls were being put in place, and only molding was left to be done. Once she was his, she would be his to make into whatever he pleased, to use however he pleased. Her power would be his for as long as she lived, and with the dragons' 'help' that life would be a long one indeed. Almost, but not quite, giggling in delight, he instructed the pool to show him what he desired.


	28. Caradhras

All too soon, the time came for the Fellowship to leave the safety of Rivendell, and begin on their quest. Natasha, Aragorn and Legolas had spent many days wandering the Halls and the woods surrounding the House, talking quietly, and enjoying each others' company. She trained with Gandalf every day, but each lesson was short, not out of necessity, but simply that Natasha was very quickly coming to the end of her training. She would be fully versed in her Power, and, after the Fellowship's quest was complete, would be free to pursue whatever goal she set out for herself. And eventually, Gandalf sighed, as he watched the trio as they practiced archery and swordsmanship, she would have children of her own, and would in turn train them, should they have the Power. And then, far off, she would grow old and pass, leaving her own legacy behind to become legend and myth.

But that was the future, and now, as the Fellowship lined up in front of the Last Homely House, and Elrond spoke, Gandalf could not help but wonder what he had gotten his apprentice into, whether she would be alive at the end to have those children, or if she would perish in the course of their journey. Shaking such thoughts out of his head, Gandalf turned his attention to Lord Elrond's speech.

"Each of you has volunteered for this task, and so may you leave it, all save the Ringbearer, who must see it through. But no one else need feel compelled to go further than as their heart bids, and feel not shame at having done so." Elrond paused to look at each member of the Fellowship before continuing. "Go with the blessings of all the Free Peoples of Middle Earth. May the Valar keep you in their thoughts."

Aragorn nodded briefly to his foster father, and turned, leading Bill the Pony. Sam and Frodo followed suit, and soon the entire Fellowship were walking along the path out of the valley. Merry and Pippin spoke quietly, and Gimli the dwarf was bragging to Legolas about his prowess in battle. Something about how many orcs he had killed on the way from the Lonely Mountain. Boromir followed, what could only be described as a sulk on his face at having been rebuked by Elrond for blowing his horn before their departure. Natasha and Gandalf came last, each alone with their own thoughts.

Much of the next few days passed like this. Each member of the Fellowship concentrating on their own thoughts, but slowly each one of them started coming out of their shell. Boromir had taken over teaching the hobbits how to use their swords, and had started lessons almost immediately after the Fellowship had been formed. Gimli, Gandalf and Aragorn had taken to smoking their pipes after the camp was set up and while Sam and the hobbits figured out how to cook whatever Legolas had been able to catch for them, be it rabbit or pheasant. By the end of the night, Legolas and Aragorn would retire to their tent, Boromir's suspicious eyes following them, and that would be the signal for everyone to head to their own tents. Natasha's was beside Gandalf's on the edge of camp and on the furthest side from Gimli, whom they had discovered snored so loudly that neither of them got much sleep that night. Watch was taken in turns, each person coming to rouse the next, talk for a few moments and then head to bed.

And so the routine had been set. Even Natasha took watch, though she'd had to fight Boromir for it. Each day they walked, further and further away from Rivendell. Three weeks out from Rivendell, they prepared to make the journey through the Gap of Rohan. They were stopped for a rest on a hillside littered with boulders, some of which were as tall as houses. Boromir had taken the moment to have a lesson, and Sam and Frodo were cooking lunch.

Each time the Fellowship stopped, Natasha had taken it upon herself to set up defenses around their location. Defenses that would allow her to know the moment an enemy passed them, and she set them out far enough to give the Fellowship time to escape, should they be crossed by an enemy. Today, she sat with her senses extended out as far as she could reach to place the barriers, when a crow flew through the barrier. Not much to think about and so she continued. And then another crow, and another flew through, followed quickly by many others, too many to count.

"Gandalf?" she called, pulling herself back. "There are a lot of crows coming this way." She said as he came to stand beside her.

"Saruman has the Gap watched." He sighed, turning to Aragorn. "The Spies of Saruman are nearly upon us. Everyone hide!"

Everyone ran for cover of the boulders. Bill the Pony was led into a shelter provided by two large boulders. Legolas had pulled Natasha into his shelter with him, while Aragorn kept Frodo furthest from view with his body close by. Everyone was quickly hidden from sight, and not a moment too soon. The crows were faster than Natasha remembered crows being, and were on them just as the last of them was fully hidden. The hilltop was swarmed, and all that could be heard was the sound of flapping black wings and the cawing of the crows as they called to each other.

"Are they here?" they called to each other. "Have they been here?"

"There's a fire from someone being here."

"Could have been anyone."

"Keep searching north, maybe they didn't leave when the Red One said they did."

_We are going to have to find another way east. _ Natasha mind-spoke to her mentor. _Who is the Red One?_

Gandalf shrugged at her and left his hiding place. He watched the crows flying away for a moment.

"If the road is watched, what are we going to do, Gandalf?" Frodo asked.

"We'll have to take the path up Caradhras." Gandalf answered, pointing with his staff up the mountain. Its tall, white peak stared balefully down at them, almost daring them to climb.

"Gandalf, there is another way." Gimli declared. "We could go under the mountain, through Moria. My cousin Balin should be well set up now, and would give us a grand welcome."

Gandalf simply looked at Gimli, considering how best to answer what was obviously meant in kindness.

"Gimli, I would not go there unless there were no other choice." His voice was grave, betraying all of the reluctance he had in taking that course of action. He turned and began leading the Fellowship up the mountain.

"Why is Gandalf so reluctant to go in Moria?" Natasha asked Aragorn, falling into step beside him and Legolas. "There was something in his voice, some horror he'd seen? But if Gimli's cousin is there, it can't be all bad."

"Gandalf and I traveled that way about a decade ago." Aragorn's voice too was grave, and almost weary. "The way was long and dark, with many dangers. We very nearly did not make it out alive. It may be true that Balin, son of Fundin is indeed dwelling within those once forsaken halls, but it may be too much to hope for."

Natasha watched as Legolas shuddered violently, stepping closer to his husband at the memory of what he had nearly lost. The Bond between them was strong, she could see it when she tried, a golden ephemeral thread floating between them. For that Bond to be broken would cause each to die, she could well imagine the anguish that it would cause before each succumbed to death.

The rest of the day was spent trudging ever closer to the snowline. At the end of the day, a fire was built in the shelter of a large overhang of rock, and they all huddled as close to it as they dared, the hobbits cuddled together for warmth with Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli sat with their cloaks pulled tightly around them. Natasha sat between Aragorn and Legolas, huddled between all their cloaks, breath smoking in front of them. Natasha hid her face in Aragorn's chest, trying her best to imagine herself somewhere else, somewhere warmer, but to no avail. The cold was just too pervasive.

"I still say we should go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli said vehemently through chattering teeth. "I do not understand your aversion to the home of my fathers. Lord Balin will give us a royal welcome, with meat and drink, and a warm bed to sleep in."

"Perhaps we should listen to the dwarf, Gandalf." Boromir said and nodded to the hobbits. "It would be far better to be with the dwarves, than to catch our death of cold out here."

Gandalf considered for a moment, but was interrupted by a loud roar through the mountains. All tried to find the source, but the blowing snow prevented them from seeing who or what had made such a noise.

_There._ Gandalf said in Natasha's head, showing her what to look for. Through the snow, a giant form could barely be seen, pulling back its arm and hurling something forward.

"Move!" she shouted to Legolas and Aragorn, throwing herself across the fire. The two elves were but a moment behind her, and in their place a boulder smashed down, chunks flying and nearly hitting Gimli and Boromir.

"Snow giants." Gandalf said in distaste.

"Saruman has surely sent them. They and this blasted snowstorm!" Boromir declared with more fire.

Gandalf studied the path ahead. "Saruman has anticipated every move I have made to this point. He knows my mind too well." Turning to Frodo, he replied. "Let the Ringbearer decide.

Frodo chose to go through the Mines, if for no other reason than to get out of the cold. Natasha felt more than the chill of the snowstorm shiver through her spine at his choice, but having no other choice, followed the others back down the mountain.

Far away in his cave, the Red Sorcerer frowned. He knew what lay beneath Caradhras, waiting in the Halls of Durin. But try as he might, he could think of no way to get his prize away from there without revealing his true self to his Master, and it was not time to do that. Soon but not just yet. Hurling his jewel encrusted goblet of wine across the room in rage, he let loose with all his Power, striking out at one of his captives. A scream of anguish rose up from the pit, along with the cries of rage from the others. A dragon died that night, but in the end, the Dark Lord only needed one, so he had a few to spare.


	29. Library of Moria

Moria was dark. Darker than anywhere Natasha had ever been. When the Watcher in the Water had pulled the Doors of Durin down behind them, and all had become dark with not a speck of light, Natasha had a hard time calming down. Gandalf had been quick to light a stone on his staff, but still it was not enough. The dark of Moria seemed to swallow up any bit of light that was emitted, making the circle cast by the glow of Gandalf's staff all the smaller, as she tried to follow closely behind her mentor, while not tripping over her own feet in her haste to keep up. She wasn't afraid of the dark per se. But this level of darkness seemed to be trying to engulf her in it, and block out all her senses. Perhaps too, it was the quiet of Moria. There was nothing to hear. Gandalf's hand on her shoulder startled her, but she immediately calmed as he pulsed calmness and tranquility into her mind, his eyes darting to Boromir, who had thankfully not noticed her lapse, he too busy calming the hobbits. Aragorn and Legolas were then by her side an instant later, their closeness bringing her the final vestiges of calm that she needed, and she relaxed, allowing her mind to expand in all directions trying to find any threat, aside from the Watcher now kept outside by a ton of stone.

"Well there is nothing more for it. We will just have to face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf said. "Be on your guard, there's more than merely orcs hiding in the deep places of the earth."

Single file they made their way into the Mines. Gimli's bragging from before had disappeared in the face of seeing the slain bodies of so many of his kinsmen. Natasha, herself, had almost thrown up seeing so many dead bodies in such decomposition. Cadavers in med school had nothing on these bodies, filled with varying degrees of holes from being gnawed on by who knows what, and filled with arrows, some still sitting exactly as they had sat when they were killed. Slowly the hobbits plucked up their courage once more and began asking questions about the Mines. Why were the dwarves here? Why would they have wanted to come back to such a horrible place? Gandalf had answered all their questions patiently, and soon even Boromir was asking questions. They marveled as they went, at the workmanship that must have gone into the walls of Moria, for there were designs so intricate carved into pillars that could have easily been taller than the tallest of trees, that must have taken years to complete. There were delicate fountains that had long since stopped running, filled up with such filth as can be carried through pipes and aqueducts. And the stairs. Goodness there were stairs. Everywhere you turned there were stairs.

Hours passed and on they walked, they passed corridors on the left and on the right, but Gandalf led the way, and for the most part took no turns, until finally he stopped and pointed with his staff.

"Do you see?" he asked. "Ahead there is a small glow?"

The hobbits crowded closer to him, determined to see what he was pointing out, rejoicing when they could.

"We're out!" they cried, only to be hushed by the wizard.

"Do be quiet! Don't be foolish. We are a long ways off yet before we see the other side of these mountains. You must be very careful about the level of your voice here for sound carries quite well in the corridors. The glow you see, is from glow crystals. They are crystals that absorb even the smallest amount of light and amplify it so that they glow continuously. They were used by the dwarves to illuminate much of Moria, though many seem to have gone missing or their mirrors were destroyed when the dwarves fled."

Gandalf spoke as he led them to the source of the light and they all gazed in awe at two magnificent giant crystals hanging from the ceiling. They were very nearly the size of two large horses standing on top of each other, with spires sprouting every which way. And in the cold bluish light that they cast, engraved on a stone the size of small house, a mural of such craftsmanship that it took ones breath away.

"Behind this mural, lies one of the many libraries of Moria." Gandalf explained. "And due to the ingenuity of Durin's Folk, it is largely intact. Or at least it was the last time I was here."

"But how has it remained intact for so long?" Frodo asked. "Would not the orcs and goblins that Gimli spoke about have broken in by now."

"Well you see, this mural is made to look like just an ordinary wall. The orcs probably thought that the wall was simply decoration and was illuminated as such. They probably left it and ignored this part of the Halls so as not to bring any light within reach of the crystals. And, as you shall see, the dwarves made other safeguards besides the concealing qualities."

So saying, Gandalf reached through the solid stone, earning gasps of amazement from everyone, and pulled on something. And the wall separated and opened to reveal a room hidden behind it. Gandalf quickly ushered them in, and closed the door behind them.

"An illusion." Natasha explained when Gandalf simply leaned back against the door with a smug grin on his face. "An illusion to hide the lever to the door."

"Excellent. And as you can tell this room was very well and often used and so certain luxuries were afforded it in its construction." Gandalf pointed to the ceiling with his staff. Instead of the usual stone that had been over their heads for these many long hours, there was what appeared to be a large clear crystal, faceted so as to catch the light of the stars and moon, and sun during the day. The room was much brighter than the corridors, and all the Fellowship was glad to have a respite from the dark.

"We will set up camp here. A bit of refreshment and then a full night's rest for everyone." Gandalf said, seating himself in a nearby chair.

The library turned out to be much more than a simple library. It had been designed to be a potential last line of defense should the need ever arise, and so everything was incorporated into the library, besides the shelves. There were store rooms for food, with containers sealed with spells and craftsmanship, that were still good, as the hobbits soon found out. Dinner was especially good that night, with more variety than the fare they had endured over the past weeks. But on top of all this, the sound of running water caught Legolas' sharp ears and it was found that there was fresh water from outside running into a well, but also feeding a set of baths off the main hall of the library. At this announcement even Gandalf was surprised but pleasantly so, and so they all took turns bathing.

Clean and well fed, the Fellowship settled down for the night. They were well protected by the hidden doors and Natasha could not sense anything coming near, and yet, as she lay in her bedroll, she found she could not sleep. Quietly as she could, she crept away to the bookshelves, the draw of the books too overwhelming to ignore. She ran her fingers lightly over the volumes as she passed, not sure which she should take, and letting instinct guide her. She yearned to stay here and to read each volume, to learn the secrets of each and she promised herself that if she lived through this she would return if for nothing else than to retrieve all these books and bring them to somewhere safer where she could be at her leisure in reading them. She was drawn to a particular volume, nondescript but her fingers tingled when she touched it, and so she pulled it down gently from its resting place, and wiped the dust off.

The writing was, surprisingly, legible and not decayed over time, and even more surprisingly was in Elvish. Perhaps everything within the library was spelled to remain intact, she mused as she gently, reverently turned pages in the ancient tome. This book was about dragons, and she almost put it back, for she had heard of all the evil that dragons had done in the world, yet something stayed her hand, and she read on. It told of the histories of the dragons, of a time when dragons, dwarves, humans and elves all worked together to fight the darkness. But something had happened, Natasha wondered, to make people believe that dragons were evil.

"I see you are unable to sleep as well." Gandalf's voice cut through her thoughts as he took a seat next to her. Perusing the page she was on, he smiled sadly. "Ah the tale of the dragons. They were not always evil. They were much like men in the beginning. Curious of the world, and desirous of its wonders. They fought with the Valar during the battles in the First Age, while the elves were still in Valinor after the Awakening. Many returned there after, and were never seen in Middle Earth again. But many also stayed to help in the fight so that when the elves decided to return there would be something worthwhile to return to."

"So what went wrong?" Natasha asked quietly, her fingers tracing the image of two dragons fighting mid-air, claws slashing at each other and blood running from wounds already inflicted.

"During the early part of the Second Age, some dragons, like some humans after them, began to yearn for more than just protecting the world. They wanted to have dominion over it themselves, to have all the wonders it held to themselves. To have power over others. And so, some gave into temptation and answered the call of Morgoth, his promises of riches and power were too much for these dragons. When those that were left found out, they trailed them and laid siege on their new homes, but it was not to last. A few good dragons survived the siege and retreated to their havens, only to move again when they were pursued. The dragons of Morgoth still seek out any news of the good dragons, hoping to either convert their brethren or slay them for their opposition. But there are still good dragons about, they just hide very well."

"Have you ever seen one?" Natasha watched her mentor's face in the pale light of the library.

"Once, and I spoke with him, before you ask. He and his flight were heading west, trying to reach the safety promised to them and the elves in the Undying Lands. Whether they reached it, I do not know."

"I hope they did. It would be said if all that was left was an evil vestige." Natasha sighed and closed the book, and moving to replace it on the shelf.

"Why do you not put that one in your pack, Natasha? I do not think anyone will miss it if you borrow it for awhile." Gandalf suggested, something glimmered in his eyes, though what, she could not tell. "Perhaps you will have need of it in some way in the days ahead."

She was curious but knew better than to question her mentor when he got cryptic like this, so she smiled and, hugging the book to her chest, went back to her bedroll, and hid the book away from sight in her backpack. Laying down, the last thing she saw was Gandalf sitting illuminate only by the light shining through the crystal ceiling, quietly chewing on his pipe in deep thought.


	30. Gollum

**_Where was she? Why couldn't he see her?_** The Red Sorcerer raged as he splashed at the water of his scrying pool. There was no where in the shadow that he could not see. Surely Moria had not been reclaimed by the dwarves, he would have been made aware of that by now. But still she was hidden from his sight. He fumed and stalked the length of his quarters. Even the creature Gollum had become hidden from his sight, for he knew that the Fellowship had been followed. He knew the creature's history, the Dark Lord had shared that much with him, and given him command of the insidious little thing. But even that connection to his prize had been taken from him. All he could do was wait. And send his own crows to watch the eastern side of the mountains, for there they must surely come out of Moria, if they ever made it. The Red * Sorcerer considered briefly the possibility of losing his prize and started forming a secondary plan should the current one fail.

* * *

The next morning the Fellowship said a reluctant goodbye to the library, closing the doors tightly behind them to keep any goblins from getting in. To be sure, both Gandalf and Natasha added their own spells of protection, sealing the doors against attack and time, until either of them could return. The light of the two crystals guarding the doors faded quickly as they left that hall, traveling deeper and deeper into Moria. The stairs were starting to kill everyone's legs, but on they trudged, trying their best to keep up with Gandalf's steady but quick pace. Until suddenly, he stopped.

"I have no memory of this place." He said looking at three different doors.

"Uh oh." Pippin's small voice whispered. "Are we going to be stuck here?" he asked, his small hand touching Natasha's arm.

She shook her head, smiling down at him. "Nope, means we have a bit of time to have something to eat, while he remembers."

Pippin brightened immediately and dug out one of the dried apples they'd taken from the stores at the library. Everyone sat down, some with soft groans of relief, and waited. Aragorn and Legolas sat close to Natasha, playing idly with her hair. She relaxed, leaning against Aragorn's knee, allowing her eyes to close. She smiled softly as she heard Merry and Pippin whispering to each other.

"Do you think Aragorn's in love with Natasha?"

"What about Legolas then? He's doing it too."

"Aye he is. Maybe they both love her?"

"Perhaps but which one does she love?"

"Should we give them something to talk about?" Legolas whispered conspiratorily to Aragorn.

"With Natasha perhaps." Aragorn whispered back, bending close to Natasha's face, kissing her cheek and nuzzling her hair.

Legolas looked at him in confusion for a moment before shrugging and kissing Natasha's other cheek. Natasha smiled a delighted smile, and then hearing the gasps of Merry and Pippin, blushed. Thankfully the dark hid her discomfort and she could feel both Legolas and Aragorn chuckling softly into her hair. A snort of disgust brought her attention out of her own little world, and she glanced at Boromir.

His eyes were filled with anger and disgust was etched into the very skin of his face. She could feel his contempt radiating out from him. Gandalf grunted behind her, and she turned to him, to find him staring at Boromir, one eyebrow raised in challenge. The Gondorian did not back down but turned his back on the wizard, stewing in his own thoughts. Natasha stood and went to her mentor's side.

_You should be more careful. _Gandalf admonished her.

_It wasn't my idea. They thought it would be cute to give the hobbits something to talk about. _She retorted.

_I will speak with them later. The men of Gondor are going to be very reluctant to accept the Bond between their King and a male elf. _He looked at her, something strange in his eyes.

_I agree. Best that they both know what they are getting into. _Natasha glanced at Legolas, guessing from the creasing of his forehead that he and Aragorn were deep in conversation over their Bond. _Though I believe Aragorn is already filling him in._

Gandalf glanced behind him and nodded.

"Gandalf, there is something down the stairs. Something following us. I see glowing eyes." Frodo's voice quavered in fear.

"It's Gollum." Gandalf answered. "He's been following us for three days now."

Frodo was disgusted. "Pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."

Gandalf quickly admonished the hobbit, death was not something to dish out for every wrong, especially when one could not give out life to those who deserved it. Frodo reluctantly agreed, and sunk into a sullen silence.

"Oh, it's that way." Gandalf grinned, pulling himself up with effort.

"Ah he's remembered." Merry said in delight.

"No, but the air isn't quite as bad down this way. When in doubt always follow your nose." Gandalf said tapping his nose.

Everyone fell into step behind him. Boromir brought up the rear. And Gollum crept slowly behind him.


	31. The Fall

They made it to the Hall of Durin that day, Gandalf showing them the splendor of dwarven ingenuity at its height with more light from his staff. Awe held them all in thrall as they walked through the halls. Tall pillars, taller than any they'd seen to this point, and just as intricately carved, and hundreds of them lined the halls. Even Gimli was left in silence at the sight, as he walked just a step behind Gandalf, marveling at the work of his fathers.

Suddenly Gimli let out a cry of disbelief and dashed ahead, heedless of his own safety and ignoring Gandalf's cry. Gimli's cry of despair could be heard from the room that he entered and quickly everyone followed him. A large room with a window to the outside, showing that it was daytime in the outside world, was revealed to them. A room with books scattered over the floors and shelves that had been torn to pieces. In the center, a large sarcophagus dominated the central dais, and the decaying bodies of several dwarves were scattered about, obviously having died defending the tomb.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf read the script engraved on the lid. "So he has died then." He sighed.

Gimli cried for his fallen cousin as Gandalf read from a book that had miraculously survived whatever attack had happened. His grim voice brought to life the last moments of the lives of the dwarves who had been trapped within this room.

"We cannot get out…" Gandalf finished, just as a loud crash filled the room.

Pippin had touched one of the dwarven bodies as it perched on the edge of what might have been a well. But having done so, set the body in motion and hurtling down the shaft, echoing as it hit the sides. Silence reigned in the room, as everyone held their breath, hoping against hope that the sound would go unnoticed. Moments passed and when nothing happened, Gandalf shut the book with a thud and snapped at the youngest hobbit.

"Fool of a Took, throw yourself in next time." But as Gandalf uttered these words, a distant drumming could be heard.

"Shit!" Natasha cursed, throwing up every bit of defense she could around their small stronghold, feeling Gandalf do the same.

Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir barricaded the door with anything they could find. Everyone stood ready for a moment and then the battle was upon them. Four bows sang as arrows flew in volleys at the enemy, each hitting a mark, Natasha, Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir kept the goblins from the door. There was a moment of silence and then the door crashed inward, thrown open by a cave troll, his club swinging this way and that, knocking goblins and stone out of its way as it searched for its next victim. Goblins swarmed in and the fighting began in earnest.

If you asked later on just what had happened in those next minutes of any of the Fellowship, none of them could have told you precisely. All remembered the troll dying and the goblin forces being repelled, all remembered the brief moment when Frodo was believed dead, only for it to be revealed that a mithril shirt of mail had saved his life. And all remembered Gandalf ushering them out of the room as quickly as they could to get out of the Halls before they were all killed.

It was the briefest of moments, but as Natasha passed him, Gandalf grabbed her and quickly removed his satchel, placing it over her head.

_Keep it safe._ He charged her in her mind.

Confusion filled her mind, and a strange look she had never seen crossed his face, before he pushed her after the others. And then, everyone was focused on running. Thousands of footsteps could be heard behind them and above them, as goblins swarmed the Hall, and down the pillars. There was soon no hope of escape as they were quickly surrounded. Natasha readied herself for a quick release of her Power, but the need was removed when a loud roar echoed through the Hall and through the corridors. Natasha could feel the fear course through her, and along her connection with Gandalf, but also she felt resignation from her mentor. The goblins scattered in every direction, as a red glow filled the corridor behind them, and the heat as if from a thousand fires hit them.

"What devilry is this?" Boromir asked.

"An ancient evil from the Old World. A Balrog of Morgoth." Gandalf gritted out. "Run!" he ordered and led the way. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!"

Again they were running. Natasha could feel the evil radiating off of the creature, it bombarding her defenses trying to freeze her in terror. Gandalf stayed at the rear, making sure no one fell behind. The Bridge was soon in sight and all except Gandalf were across when the Balrog caught up to them.

"Lead them on Aragorn!" Gandalf called, standing his ground, sword and staff raised to take on the Balrog.

"Gandalf, no!" Natasha cried, trying to run back but pulled back by Legolas, who threw her over his shoulder when she kept fighting and carried her to safety. In horror, the Fellowship watched as Gandalf fought the Balrog, in the end casting it down only to be taken down with it. His last words echoed in their ears "RUN, you fools!" as they ran for their lives, through the last of the halls and out of the mountains.

They stopped for a brief moment to catch their breaths. Merry and Pippin collapsed onto each other in their grief, Sam cried alone. Boromir and Gimli each sent a silent prayer to the Valar for their lost comrade. Legolas held Natasha as she fought to get back inside to help her mentor, how she was not sure, but it was all she could think. Aragorn joined the struggle, elvish flying from his lips in his attempts to calm her. And then, her connection with her mentor snapped, and she screamed in agony, falling limply into Legolas and Aragorn's arms. All the Fellowship cringed at her scream, though only Aragorn and Legolas understood fully what she was going through. Magical bonds were not easily broken, except by death, and then very painfully, causing great hurt to the surviving member (s) of the bond.

Boromir came close to them, concern on his face. Aragorn straightened, and looked to the south. "We make for the forest of Lothlorien." He pointed to the forest in the distance.

"Give them a moment to mourn." Boromir cried, his eyes still on Natasha, and seeing the blood running out of her ear, gasped. "She needs a healer!"

"She will be better cared for in Lothlorien." Aragorn argued. "By nightfall, the hills will be swarming with goblins!"

Natasha opened her eyes and with great difficulty stood up, swaying slightly against Legolas as dizziness swamped her mind.

"Aragorn is right, we have to get moving." She said slowly, eyes searching for Frodo.

"Frodo, come back. We need to get to safety." She called softly.

Frodo turned, tears running down his face, but he nodded and in a moment, Sam was at his side, his arm around his master, crying silently with him as they rejoined the group. Boromir held Natasha's elbow for a moment, searching her face.

"I am alright, Boromir. Let us get moving." She said tightly, pain still echoing through her head at the sudden loss of her mentor. She picked up her pace and jogged to catch up to Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the hobbits but a step behind her. Boromir hesitated only a moment before he too was running.

They reached the border of Lothlorien just before nightfall, and slowed down to a walk. The dizziness in Natasha's head had cleared but the pain still remained. It was a pain that stabbed sharply, making her unable to think. But then, as Legolas touched the small of her back, the pain dulled to just throbbing, and when Aragorn caught up to them, she was able to think once more, if only through the pain. Interesting, she thought. I wonder why that is. Unfortunately, she was kept from her musing when Aragorn and Legolas both walked ahead of her and the pain and unclear thinking returned.

"Stay close young hobbits." Gimli was saying. "They say a powerful witch rules this forest."

The hobbits all crowded closer to Gimli and Aragorn, fearfully looking around them. "Few have met her without being brought under her spell. Luckily I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

Natasha watched as Gimli's face came very close to meeting the point of an arrow, and shifted her gaze to the arrow's origin. An elf of silvery hair and grey garb stood before Gimli, bow pulled ready to shoot. The sound of bows being drawn came all around them, and they were surrounded with arrows pointing at them. A single elf walked around the archers, tall and proud.

"Haldir." She breathed in relief. The Marchwarden nodded his head to her in greeting, and turned his attention to Aragorn.

"We need a safe haven for the night." Aragorn asked.

"And a healer for Natasha." Added Boromir, earning himself a stern look from Aragorn for speaking out of turn.

Haldir gave her a once over glance, and led them to his talan. As they rested among the leaves, the hobbits in the very center as they hated being so high from the ground, Aragorn argued quietly with Haldir to allow them to pass through the safety of Lothlorien. Natasha sat with Frodo, his head rested on her chest, as he looked at each of his companions.

"They all despise me." He said quietly. "For causing Gandalf to fall."

"Now you listen to me." Natasha said sternly though fighting to keep her thinking straight and the pain off her own face, lifting Frodo's face to look at her. "Gandalf chose the path that he thought best. I think he knew all along that he would have to face something like that in Moria and that was why he was reluctant to go in the first place. But make no mistake, no one blames you for that."

Frodo's eyes filled with tears, and he wept silently. Sam curled himself around Frodo, comforting his master and himself, and soon Merry and Pippin soon joined. Natasha rose, and joined Legolas in watching the forest.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, holding her hand. Again the pain dulled and her mind cleared of the haze.

"It is, but will they let us through?" she asked, squeezing the hand holding hers and gesturing to Haldir who now stood alone, his eyes on some distant point further into the Woods.

"No, he will not." Aragorn sighed in frustration as he came to them. "He will not let us bring such great evil into the Golden Wood. He has however sent for a healer."

"Then what will we do?" Natasha asked, her other hand taking Aragorn's. "And you know as well as I do, that there is little that a healer can do in this case."

"Why, then, does the Gondorian believe you need a healer, Lady Natasha?" asked Haldir, who had approached them unnoticed.

"My bond with my mentor Gandalf was broken when he died in Moria." She said quietly.

Haldir's eyes widened and excusing himself, bowed to her, and went to speak with the healer.

"We shall simply have to go around, though it take more time to travel the route." Aragorn answered resigned.

The healer approached them, and bowed to Natasha. "I am told that you have recently had a bond broken. While you are correct that I cannot do anything to heal it, only time can do that, I can give you something for the pain. Drink this. It should also make it easier to think." He said kindly, offering her a dark tea.

She drank in silence, winced slightly at the bitter taste, but handed the cup back to the healer with gratitude. The tea was quick and her pain dulled to no more than an ache, and she could think clearly, even though Legolas and Aragorn had given her privacy to speak with the healer, and stood on the other side of the talan. Haldir once again returned to them, this time his face resigned, and his voice reluctant.

"The Lady bids you welcome. I am to bring you before her." He bowed, and led them from the talan, and into the Golden Wood.

* * *

The Red Sorcerer was becoming impatient. His minions had failed to capture his prize in Moria, so too had they failed to catch up to them once they were out of the mountain. Now she had disappeared under the veil of Lothlorien. This was getting intolerable. He would have to capture her as soon as she left. But at least the Grey One was no longer a threat, he smiled maliciously. His prize would be weakened from having to deal with the pain of a broken bond, more malleable to his will once he took that pain away. She would be so grateful to him for removing it, she would be like clay in his hands. Delicious warmth filled his belly, and he curled around it, treasuring it, all the while a grin on his face.


	32. Lothlorien

Haldir led the Fellowship along the wandering paths of Lothlorien, getting ever closer to the center. Aragorn and Frodo led the way, with Natasha and Legolas close behind. Merry, Pippin and Sam followed closely behind though they had to be pushed a couple times by Gimli who was following them, when they stopped to stare in wonder at something or other. Boromir brought up the rear, though he too occasionally had to jog to catch up.

Arwen, Haldir's wife met them along the way, with quick refreshment before they climbed the tall, winding staircase to speak to the Lord and Lady of the Wood. She greeted her foster brother with a hug and kiss to the cheek, but said not a word, as she guided them up the staircase. As the Fellowship climbed, they could see that trees as far as the eye could see had staircases winding around their trunks, connecting the talans above to the ground below. Each talan was then connected to other talans with bridges, so much so that one could potentially get around the city without once touching the ground.

The way up was long and Haldir courteously stopped several times to allow all to recover slightly before carrying on, but eventually all the members of the Fellowship stood on the first talan of the tree that was the home of Lady Galadriel and her husband, Lord Celeborn.

"Welcome to Lothlorien." Lord Celeborn said.

Aragorn bowed slightly, and the rest of the Fellowship followed suit. The hobbits stared in wonder at the woman before them, for she was more beautiful than anything they had seen yet. The Lady Galadriel seemed to glow with an inner light, but it was her eyes that were the most fascinating thing. For in them, one could see the light of the stars, even when the stars were not out. They were old, very ancient eyes, and very wise. But they were kind eyes and so the hobbits felt at ease when she turned her attention to them.

Lady Galadriel gazed at each member of the Fellowship in turn, listening to what Aragorn was reporting to her husband, of the way from Rivendell, and the fall of Gandalf in Khazad-dum. Natasha met her gaze, and felt a brief touch on her mind and allowed the Lady entry.

_You have suffered much with the passing of Mithrandir. _The Lady said in her mind. _But I see a time when that suffering will end. You need not feel sorrow forever. Instead rejoice in the beauty and joy of today. For it can be taken away as quickly as Mithrandir._

_ I hear you, Lady. But the pain is great, without the tea the healer gave me, I would not now be able to think enough to permit such speech. _Natasha replied, bowing her head slightly, and blinking back tears. _ I do not know if this pain shall ever go away._

_ It will. And in the way you least expect. But does not your pain leave, and your mind clear when Legolas or Aragorn are near? _The Lady smiled knowingly, chuckling softly in her mind when Natasha blushed. _Do not be embarrassed, young one. There is a reason for this, but you will need to discover that reason for yourself._

Aragorn had finished his report, and all of the Fellowship had spoken with Lady Galadriel in their minds, as Natasha was to find out later, but now the Lady simply extended her arms and welcomed the Fellowship to her lands, inviting them to stay and rest before they must continue on their journey.

Haldir led them away to a pavilion where they would be able to rest, on the ground so as to be comfortable for the hobbits, with separate rooms for each. Food and drink had been laid out for them, and the hobbits fell to with gusto, complimenting the dishes they enjoyed and eating to their hearts content. Natasha smiled fondly but as the night passed, the ache in her mind renewed itself to the stabbing pain. She lost her focus and sat staring at nothing as she tried to deal with it and the pain of losing her mentor.

Seeing this, Aragorn gently took her elbow and led her away from the rest of the group and pulled her into his arms once they had reached a secluded spot. The dam broke but a moment later, and Natasha was sobbing into his shoulder. Legolas soon joined them, wrapping his arms around both of them and they shared their grief. Natasha's mind was clear of pain and haze and she reveled in it. She buried her nose in Aragorn's neck, and kissed it where a bit of skin was exposed. His breathed in surprise, and held her tighter, rubbing his hand against her back while the other stroked her hair. Legolas too was running his hand along her side, kissing her neck softly. Raising her head, Natasha leaned up and caught Aragorn's lips gently. She did the same with Legolas and then sat down upon the grass, smiling gently up at them, and patting the ground beside her. Legolas and Aragorn were quick and soon she was surrounded by warmth on both sides as their hands wandered over her body and each others, as her hands touched whatever she could. Both of them kissed her with vigor, dueling it out with each other to get to her, and enjoying every minute of the duel. She watched them kiss over her, feeling warm and wonderfully turned on, and she ran her fingers along each of their ears as they kissed each other. The two elves groaned in unison, their legs entwining with hers.

But the road had been long and emotional, and try as she might Natasha could not stop the yawn that escaped her mouth. Legolas and Aragorn, as though following the cue, yawned as well, smiling sheepishly.

"Perhaps we might finish this when we have rested a bit." Aragorn suggested, gently kissing her lips.

"I'd like that very much." Natasha grinned back, kissing him and Legolas in turn. "Stay here with me?" she asked, cuddling closer to Aragorn and pulling Legolas behind her, wrapping his arm firmly around her waist.

"Allow me to get us some blankets so that we are more comfortable." Legolas chuckled, and dashed away, returning quickly with pillows and blankets and arranging a bed of sorts for the three of them. "There now we will want for nothing in the night, as I for one, have no intention of moving away, or of letting either of you out of my reach for the foreseeable future."

Natasha and Aragorn chuckled and snuggled closer to Legolas under the blankets he pulled over the three of them. Soon all three were sound asleep, joining together in their dreams. Unbeknownst to them, a fourth person was hidden among the bushes. Hard, cold eyes watched the trio as they slept peacefully, envy in his heart.


	33. The Spy

The Red Apprentice roared in rage as he tore his chambers apart. Furniture flew against the stone walls, shattering into pieces. Nothing withstood his assault. As he'd stalked through the tunnels to his chambers, he'd torched many a goblin that had dared cross his path and not gotten out of it fast enough. And within his chambers, when he'd finally reached his chambers and was able to let the guise of Red apprentice fall, he'd unleashed his full Power down into the pit, relishing in the screams of agony from the dragons. None died tonight, but he took great pleasure in venting his anger on his helpless victims.

"How dare she?" he shouted to them, while torturing them. "How dare she even think that she could be with another? She is mine!"

All day the image of the two elves curled around her had blazed in his head, making him unable to concentrate at all. He'd flown to Lothlorien in a simple enough guise, turning himself into a tiny robin. None of the sentries would think to look for a robin. His master did not know that he could assume such an innocent guise, and he had never felt the need to enlighten him. There may come a time in the future when he would be unable to assume it, but for now it was useful to him. He'd watched her as the elves had led her away, and _kissed _what was his, _touched_ what only he should touch. He'd kill them for their insolence, he finally decided as he calmed. And he'd make her watch, to make her see what happened when she dared oppose him. His senses returning, he set to his books, with single-minded intensity, hatred blazing in his chest. For he no longer had a heart to worry about having given it up in the service of the Dark Lord long ago, and since then he had learned many dark things, many things that could cause agony, and despair, many things that would be useful once he brushed up on their methods.


	34. Memories of Brighter Days

Someone was kissing along her neck, his breath tickling the hairs at her nape and gently drew her from sleep.

"Let me sleep, please? Just a few more minutes." she mumbled trying to burrow her way under the covers, which seemed to just disappear.

"Come now, Natasha. Time to get up and join us for the day. It's a lovely morning outside. Unless you'd prefer to spend the morning in more… interesting activities." the voice took on a suggestive and amused tone.

Natasha grinned and opened her eyes, smiling brightly at the two elves before her. Aragorn's hair was disheveled from sleep, but he was still devilishly handsome. Legolas too was gazing down at her, though not a hair was out of place on his head.

"Disgusting isn't it?" Aragorn teased his husband, tugging a braid playfully, before dipping in for a kiss from him. "It is very difficult to get his hair mussed, though it is a pleasure doing it." He winked at Natasha before kissing her as well.

"Oh I'll bet." She teased back, grinning into the kiss. Both elves were pressed against her, and she cuddled into their warmth, not wanting to get up. Neither, it seemed, did they, but eventually Aragorn pulled away and smiled regretfully.

"Much as I would love to stay this way for the rest of the day, if we do not get up soon I believe the hobbits will surely come looking for us."

Legolas groaned and buried his face in Natasha's hair, blindly reaching to pull Aragorn back down to their cuddling, but Aragorn simply chuckled and set about brushing his hair with his fingers.

Natasha sighed and sat up, but as she reached to adjust her hair, Legolas batted her hands away gently, taking over taming the tangled mess. He pulled out the odd bit of grass that had, sometime during the night, made it into her hair, and was soon braiding it out of her face. Once he was done, he kissed her thoroughly and stood, reaching down to help her up.

"Not sure I should stand after that." She joked, standing.

"Oh I'm sure I could make you weaker in the knees." Aragorn winked suggestively, and pulled her back against him, pressing his lips to her neck.

"Mmm, I'm sure you could." She agreed, humming in pleasure.

"Oh so it's a competition now." Legolas chuckled, ducking in himself for another kiss, this one brief. "I'm sure I would win such a game."

"Didn't one of you say something about hobbits coming to find us?" Natasha laughed, ducking away from both of them and jogging ahead a little. She turned back, and threw them both a smile before running for the Fellowship's pavilion, Legolas and Aragorn close behind her. The hobbits were just waking up and starting on breakfast when they entered the clearing. Natasha's head still hurt, though she was able to think, as Aragorn and Legolas sat on either side of her and filled her plate between them with wonderful treats they'd both had before on trips to the Wood before, and thought she might like. She swatted their hands away, teasing them to let her choose her own food, but all in all, breakfast was filled with soft laughter, and giddiness from the hobbits. Even Boromir seemed to be well rested and rather jovial, telling stories to the awed hobbits of his exploits in Gondor, fighting to keep the Enemy at bay.

Natasha smiled to herself, finishing the tea that had been labeled for her, enjoying the absence of the lack of concentration that had dominated yesterday. Her head still ached from the loss of Gandalf, but she could at least bear it now with the aid of the tea. She stood and, smiling reassuringly at Legolas and Aragorn, walked out of the pavilion to get some fresh air, and some much needed alone time. The two elves watched her go, half inclined to follow but Lady Galadriel's voice entered their heads ever so briefly.

"Allow her this time. It may be quite some time before she is allowed to be alone again."

Meanwhile, Natasha's feet carried her unknowing along the paths of Caras Galadhon. She paid no heed to where she was walking, her fingers running idly along tree bark as she passed. She was seeking her brother with her mind. She'd kept up with him as much as she could, though it required a great deal of concentration and the ability to be able to sit quietly for a long period of time, but they'd managed to communicate more than just feelings at the distances they were currently at a number of times. Not finding her brother's link, her mind wandered to all the events that had led her here. Everything had looked so hopeful when they were still in Rivendell, and even along the road. It was only in Moria when everything had turned so bleak, and the stark reality of what they were doing seemed to hit not only her, but the rest of the company.

There was now a haunted look in Frodo's eyes whenever he looked to her. Fear and grief were mixed in his eyes when he thought no one was looking. Sam's eyes were filled with concern for his master, though he too grieved for the loss of Gandalf, composing a verse of song for him about his fireworks. Merry and Pippin were not unchanged either. Though they were still impish and free spirited, it was much toned down. Boromir's shoulders seemed to be held down by a much larger weight than before.

He'd come around since they'd formed the Fellowship. Even apologizing for his behavior back in Gondor, when Natasha and Gandalf had been there last. He'd explained that sometimes it was best to simply follow what his father said, and to act accordingly, than to cause an argument with the aging Steward. In fact, one night when he and Natasha were the last one's in the Hall of Fire, he'd confessed to her his concern for his father, asking for her insight.

Flashback

"My father is a much tried man, Lady Natasha." Boromir started hesitantly, staring into his goblet of wine.

"The pressures of ruling a kingdom in the stead of the King must be very difficult to bear." Natasha nodded, catching his eyes. "And one that you too will have to bear when he decides to pass on."

Boromir huffed out a joyless laugh, shaking his head. "My brother is much better suited for such cares. He is much better equipped in his mind to handle the pressures, and the demands of state that are the Steward's. Did you know that he speaks seven different languages?" he asked proudly. "And he can read and write in every one of them. I am glad he was not born first though. His heart is far too kind to have been the Captain of the Guard."

"He was of great help to Gandalf, and me, when we were searching through the archives." Natasha mused, listening intently to the Champion of Gondor. "Did anything come of Gandalf's request that the archives be better taken care of?"

"No." chuckled Boromir sadly. "Faramir had taken that duty on himself when I was still in the city. But now, I think he is too busy performing my duties as Captain of the Guard. I cannot wait to see the White City again, if only to remove him to where he is most happy."

To say that Natasha was surprised at all this heartfelt talk would be an understatement. But she felt that perhaps it was a good thing. Giving her a better understanding of the man who had caused her no small amount of grief in Minas Tirith. The smile on Boromir's face faded however, and worry lines creased his face, aging him greatly.

"I worry for my Father though." He continued. "He has much changed in recent years. He was changed after Mother died giving birth to Faramir, but recently, he has…changed, is the only word I can think of. He secludes himself nearly every night, locking the door of his chambers and not letting anyone in until the morning. His face has aged so much, and there are times when I swear he has seen something of the events that are occurring before they have even occurred (_note)._ He is more prone to insulting Faramir than he ever was. Before, he would simply avoid Faramir, for she looks much like our Mother, but now…" Boromir paused, running a tired hand over his face. "Now he takes every opportunity to berate and belittle my brother, as though he were the most hated thing in all of Middle Earth."

"Grief does strange things to anyone's mind. But if you are saying that this is just recently, perhaps there is something else at work, though what I cannot tell." Natasha replied.

"I would like to apologize for how I treated you before in Minas Tirith, and again at the Council." Boromir said, looking at her sadly. "My father has gotten such strange ideas in his head and has taken such a dislike for any opposition that sometimes it has become easier to simply go along with what he is doing, with what he is saying. It is no excuse that I offer, merely an explanation, but I can say how truly regretful I am that I let it color my opinion of you."

Natasha nodded in thanks, thinking over what she had been told. "Perhaps you should mention these changes to Gandalf." She said quietly, hesitantly. "He may be able to figure out a reason for the change in your father."

"Do you think he would?" Boromir asked unsure. "My father has not been kind to Gandalf…"

"I'm sure Gandalf is able to see beyond such a petty thing, if there is a cause that can be rectified behind it. And if Gandalf will not do it, though I very much think that he will, I will go with you to learn the cause, will that suffice?"

"Very much so, my lady." Boromir sighed in relief, bowing deeply to her as he extended his hand to help her rise from her seat. "You have put my mind greatly at ease this night. Please allow me the honor of escorting you to your chambers."

"I'd be honored if you did, Champion of Gondor." Natasha smiled gently, taking the offered hand and allowing hers to be tucked into the crook of the Gondorian's elbow as he led her from the Hall of Fire.

* * *

_Note:_ In the books, I believe it is briefly surmised that Denethor, Steward of Gondor may have looked into the Minas Tirith palantir. If I am wrong, then I am taking artistic license with this bit, as a way to explain Denethor's behavior.

Also, as a side note and to avoid any confusion from the previous chapter: the magick of both the Red Sorcerer and Natasha are slightly different from that of Gandalf, the rest of the Istari, and even Sauron, who was once a Maia though of greater power than the Istari who came to Middle Earth long after he had begun his service to Morgoth and his own conquest of Middle Earth. It is also different from that of the elves, and so is virtually untraceable. The Red Sorcerer would have been able to penetrate the defenses of Lothlorien in the guise of a robin, as he did, however, if he had been seen by any of the sentries, they would have noticed a distinct feeling of dread, and if they had gotten a closer look, they would have noticed that the coloring of this particular robin would have been off, his eyes would have been a deep red. Hope that clarifies some things.


	35. Third Born

Natasha came back from her memories to find herself at a stream. She sat beneath one of the towering mallorns, gazing out at the water for several minutes, her fingers playing idly with the strap of the bag slung over her shoulder.

It was the bag that Gandalf had passed to her just before they had crossed the Bridge of Kazhadum. _Keep it safe._ He had charged her before dashing to the head of the Fellowship to guide them through the remainder of Moria. She had completely forgotten it until now, and even at this moment had forgotten that she was fingering the satchel, her fingers simply needing something to keep them busy.

"You should look inside to see your charge." A voice from behind her startled her. Natasha jumped and turned to face the speaker, only to find Lady Galadriel standing only a couple feet from her.

_Darn elves and their silent feet._ Natasha thought enviously.

Lady Galadriel smiled softly and gestured to where Natasha had been sitting. "May I join you?"

"Of-of course." Natasha stammered, not sure why the Lady of the Wood would wish to visit with her.

Lady Galadriel gracefully sank to the ground and patted the spot next to her, waiting as Natasha slowly sank down beside her, removing the satchel as she sat.

"Gandalf never told me what was in his bag, though I did ask once, he kept adjusting the darn thing one night as though it were uncomfortable." Natasha said, as she set the bag in front of them.

"Open it." the Lady suggested.

Natasha's hands made quick work of the clasp, and she opened the flap to reveal a very large, almost gemstone like egg, gleaming in the sunlight that was filtering through the canopy. Lady Galadriel's gasped and her face went blank as Natasha brushed her fingers over the surface of the egg. It was warm to the touch, and her fingertips were tingling when she drew them away from the egg.

"It is a Dragon's egg." Lady Galadriel finally said, but shook her head when Natasha's head snapped up. "Oh not the kind you've probably heard of, not like Smaug or Glaurung, evil dragons the both of them. No, this is the first kind of dragon, created by Illuvatar when the Song was first sung. This was the dragon that Melkor based his own off of, and though he achieved a rather good copy, he never achieved the full greatness that the original held. And for that, he sent his evil dragons to hunt those of Illuvatar, to destroy them so that only his remained. They are the Third-born, as elves are the First, and humans the Second, though they arrived before humans did in the histories of the elves. They too had been called to Valinor, living on surrounding islands, protecting the bays during the times when Melkor was trying to conquer that Blessed Realm."

Natasha listened quietly, her fingers once again straying to the egg now nestled in her lap.

"The Dragons of Illuvatar were beautiful to behold, on ground, but much more so in the air." Lady Galadriel continued. "Their hides sparkled in the sunlight, though not blindingly. They helped the elves in many of our endeavors, helping us to build our greatest cities, though I do not believe it was ever recorded. If it was, those records were lost when the cities of old fell." Her she smiled sadly, remembering the days of her youth. "After the old cities fell, many of the Dragons went into hiding. I only heard from one or two after Lord Celeborn and I established this kingdom far from the ravages of that distant war. But even that contact faded over the millennia. By the Last Alliance, I had not heard from a Dragon in nearly 3000 years. Many of the younger elves, like Legolas and Aragorn, only know the evil tales of the dragons of Melkor. They would shoot one of Illuvatar's children on sight, mistaking it for the evil ones they have heard of."

Natasha nodded her head, her eyes turning to the egg in her lap. She would have liked to have seen the time when Dragons and elves worked together, but alas that was not her fate, for here she was, possibly cradling the last egg of that great race.

"When do you think this one will hatch?" she asked softly when Lady Galadriel had finished speaking .

"It is hard to say. It could be today or tomorrow, or it could be several hundred years from now. The Dragons had a way of keeping themselves within their eggs until the optimal situation occurred, whether it be plenty of food or plenty of water, or just plain physical safety. Of course, when all these things were provided, eggs usually hatched within a month of being laid, or at least that's how I remember Ilara's clutch hatching. She was a dear friend before I left Valinor." Lady Galadriel smiled again, this time a happier smile. "Keep this egg with you at all times. Do not let the satchel out of your sight."

So saying, she stood and turned to walk away.

"But surely the egg would be safer here, at least until I return from the Quest." Natasha said, confusion clearly written on her face. "And if I do not return perhaps someone could take it with them when they make their way to the Grey Havens."

"It is true that it would be safer here." Lady Galadriel nodded. "But Gandalf entrusted it to you. He did not tell you to bring it to me. He instructed you to keep it safe. And so it must stay with you. He would not have entrusted this task to you without a reason."

With that, she turned and walked away, leaving Natasha to her thoughts as her fingers glided over the surface of the gleaming egg.


	36. A Bargain

How long Natasha sat contemplating the egg in her lap, she wasn't sure, but when she looked up after Lady Galadriel had left her, she could see the shadows lengthening. The sun had traveled across the sky and was now beginning its descent into the seas in the West. She had lost most of the day to her thoughts and to this wonderful discovery. She never would have guessed that Gandalf would have been carrying such precious cargo for the entirety of the Quest, but then again, there were many things she never would have guessed about her mentor before she'd known about them.

For instance, she'd seen the ring on his finger quite a few times now. A simple band with a single blood-red stone set into it, but she could feel the Power coming from it. But she had never been sure how to ask him about it, feeling that surely it was a ring of power, most likely one of the elven three. She had never asked him about it, and now would never be able to. Surely that ring was now lost too, having been destroyed in the heat of the Balrog as it and Gandalf tumbled into the abyss of Khazadum. She grieved briefly for the loss of one of the three, as one does for a thing of beauty that is lost, but there were more pressing matters than that loss at hand.

She turned her attention to the egg, carefully replacing it in Gandalf's satchel, now hers by inheritance, and refastened the clasp. She pulled the strap over her shoulder and made her way back to the Fellowship's Pavillion, using every trick that Gandalf had ever taught her to find her way back along the winding paths she'd taken. In her mind, however, she was speaking to the tiny Dragon within the egg.

"I will see you safely to the Grey Havens, little one. You are safe so long as I draw breath."

She arrived back at the Pavillion just as dinner was being served. Aragorn and Legolas looked up at her entrance, relief flooding their faces as they came to guide her to the spot between them. They'd started worrying when noontide had passed, but again Lady Galadriel had commanded them not to go after Natasha, so they had stayed in the Pavillion, resting anxiously in a little alcove, watching as the hobbits talked and joked.

Natasha was silent for most of the meal, keeping one hand always on the satchel at her hip. Now that she thought about it, she'd seen Gandalf with his hand thus many times during the journey to Moria. At the time, she'd wondered why, but now she understood.

The meal finished, Natasha made her way back to her bedroll, where she, Aragorn and Legolas had left them that morning. She sat and waited, watching the surrounding bushes. She didn't have to wait long, as first Aragorn and then Legolas followed her to their bedrolls, and sank down onto them, beside hers.

"Did you have a nice walk in the Wood?" Aragorn asked quietly, taking her hand and kissing her fingertips.

"It was very refreshing." Natasha sighed as Legolas pulled her back gently to lean against his chest. "To just walk with no destination in mind, not having to worry whether I was going to get left behind. I needed to clear my head."

"Understandable, given the events of the past couple days." Aragorn caressed her cheek, and dipped his head to take a gentle kiss. Legolas was nuzzling into her hair.

"Does your head still pain you?" Legolas asked, his fingers trailing up and down her bare forearm. His lips were ghosting over her neck.

"No." she sighed, before fully realizing what she had said. Her eyes opened wide for a moment and she gave a little gasp as she realized that no in fact she was not in pain any longer. "I'm not sure when the pain went away, but it's not there anymore."

"Good. We were getting worried. I seem to remember Ada telling me that the pain should only last for a few hours, though the grief takes longer to fade." Aragorn said, laying out on his bedroll.

Natasha followed with Legolas coming in behind her. She laid her head down on Aragorn's chest, sighing in contentment as his arms wrapped around her and Legolas sidled up close to her. Reaching over their heads, Natasha silently pulled the satchel in between their bodies, nestling it next to her belly.

"Natasha?" Legolas groggy voice questioned, his hand coming to an abrupt halt as it encountered the satchel in its path along her side.

"Shh, I just need to keep this close. Let's go to sleep." Natasha leaned up and kissed Aragorn, turning her head to be kissed by Legolas.

"Sleep well, _vanima_." Legolas smiled sadly against her hair, pressing himself close to her. Along his bond to Aragorn, he sent a wave of his love and contentment to his husband, receiving the same back, as well as the equivalent of a kiss. Smiling more in contentment now, he let his eyes lose their focus as he slipped into the dreamland of the elves.

Aragorn remained awake awhile longer, his fingers running through first Natasha's hair and then Legolas'. He too wondered about the satchel between their bodies, but refrained from saying anything. He could feel that there was something bulky within, but Gandalf hadn't seen it necessary to inform him of its contents. Perhaps Natasha would later, once she had rested. She had mentioned that she had met Lady Galadriel on her walk during the meal, but again, had not gone into the details of their meeting. He knew that his grandmother was sometimes intimidating, but Natasha had seemed relaxed, if a bit distracted. Perhaps he would ask her about it in the morning. But that could wait. For now, he smiled, looking down at the two people who held his heart, for now his world was right and he would enjoy it.

_ "Help us! Please!" a group of voices kept calling to her. "Natasha, please!" Natasha awoke to many voices calling her name. _

_ She looked around, finding herself in a long corridor. She'd been here so many times before. A light glowed in the distance but she knew that, even as she ran towards it, she would never reach it. It seemed, as it had each and every other time she'd had this dream, that it kept getting farther and farther away, taking the voices with it._

_ "Wait! Who are you?" she called back. "How do I help you? Where are you?"_

_ "Natasha! Help us! Please!" the voices were weaker and farther away now._

_ "How?" she cried desperately._

_ "We are dying!"_

_ "How can I help you?!" she shouted out in frustration._

_ "I will help you." A calm, male voice came from behind her. This had not been in her dreams before. _

_ Turning, she was confronted by a shining entity. It stood tall, its head several feet above her head._

_ "Who are you?" she asked, raising a hand to her eyes to protect from how bright the entity was._

_ Immediately, the entity's glow lessened in intensity, and a wave of apology flooded through her. _

_ "I will help you to save my people." The entity stated reaching out a hand to her, palm up. Only it was and it wasn't a hand. At once it appeared to be both a hand, and a claw. "But to help save my people, I need you to help me grow and quickly."_

_ "You're the Dragon." Natasha breathed, and suddenly she was able to make out the entity's full form. She could see his horse like head at the top of his long, graceful neck. She could see the wings folded tightly against his back and his sweeping tail curled almost daintily around his crouching legs._

_ "Yes. The one called Gandalf has been telling me of your dreams, and now I see who is sending them. I'm afraid my kin will no longer have the energy to send you their pleas. Will you help us?"_

_ "What must I do?" Natasha asked, remembering his earlier statement. "How do I help you grow?"_

_ "We will form a bond, much like the one you had with your teacher. Your extra Power will be channeled to me, to help me grow, and keep me hidden. Though I suppose your two elves will need to know about me." The dragon then grinned. "It would not do for them to try to initiate relations with you with me present, now would it?"_

_ Natasha gave a startled laugh. This Dragon had quite a mature sense of humor considering he was just about to hatch. The Dragon chuckled._

_ "This is not the first time I've hatched. Resources were scarce so I went back into my egg to wait for a time of plenty. It also helped me to escape the Massacre, it seems." _

_ His mood suddenly took a dramatic dip from the near giddiness of his laughter. Natasha could feel it as though it were her own._

_ The Dragon again reached out a claw to her, and this time she placed hand into it, surprisingly not flinching when his claws closed around it. A bright light erupted from their clasped hands, and Natasha could feel the Dragon begin to draw power from her, though it turned out to be not more than what she normally put out when she was not performing any magick. True to his word, the Dragon was only using the excess of her Power, not touching her inner stores._

_ "And now, my dear friend, I'm afraid it is time for you to wake up." The Dragon said, turning her around and giving her a gentle push. "Your elves are waking and they are eager for you to join them."_

_ "But you're going to hatch, aren't you?" Natasha asked, not wanting to start anything that would need to ultimately be delayed. He chuckled and gave her another push._

_ "I will not hatch for another couple days. Now go." _

_ This time, Natasha did not have a chance to respond, as she slowly faded from the dreamworld and melted back into body._


End file.
